Our Everlasting Romance
by Lemonz V
Summary: After Rin and Sesshomaru have a 'special night' and Rin somehow gets pregnant! How will she deal with her life with a pup on the way? Deleted story by mistake, please R&R! I'm editing all my chapters, so please reread chapters as they are updated. Chapter 21 is up!
1. Chapter 1

I looked around my room for my Cell phone. Today was the first time I had lied to Sesshomaru about studying, I was actually going on a date with a demon from my school, Koga. Sesshomaru wasn't even my father and he worried about me far too much. I looked out of the window and saw Koga in his car waiting for me.

I ran down the stairs and silently snuck out the front door. I had no idea where Sesshomaru was, he was probably in his study like usual.

"Hey Koga," I gasped trying to catch my breath.

"Why were you sneaking out?" He asked me raising one eyebrow. I blushed and rolled my eyes.

"Because…Sesshomaru worries about me way too much," I said rolling my eyes. Koga looked at me for a while and before I could even register it he pecked me on the lips. My eyes were wide open. I pulled away and he gave me his signature smirk. "What was that for?" I asked putting my hand to my lips. I could still feel his kiss on them.

"I just wanted to kiss you, I always have," I blushed at his adorable answer. He was so cute but definitely not as hot as Sesshomaru. I internally slapped myself for thinking about Sesshy that way.

"Let's go," I decided to say after a minute. I didn't want to ruin the moment by thinking about Sesshomaru.

He started to drive and I was thinking about what Sesshomaru would do when he realized that I wasn't studying with Kagome. Koga parked the car and he opened my door and took my hand.

During the movie my mind was on Sesshomaru the whole time, Sesshy this Sesshy that. I was getting annoyed with myself if that was even possible.

After the movie when Koga dropped me off, I took my heels off and held them so they wouldn't make a sound and I snuck into the house and was about to climb the stairs when I heard something and I screamed and dropped my shoes.

Sesshomaru was sitting on the couch and staring at me.

"Hi Sesshomaru…" I muttered quietly.

"Where were you?" He asked me standing up and raising an eyebrow.

"I was studying with Kagome, remember?" I said as strongly as I could.

"I think I would remember if Kagome was a wolf youkai," Sesshomaru said in his regular emotionless voice.

"Oh crap," I yelled hitting my head remembering that Inu-youkai had an extremely good sense of smell. I hated it when he was right.

"Ok, I went on a freaking date!" I shouted with anger visible in my eyes. You could just see Sesshomaru's anger radiating around him yet his face was straight and emotionless. His eyes were lightly tinted red and I knew what was happening, he was giving into his demon side a little.

I took his face in my palms and kissed him lightly. He bit my lower lip and I gasped, he took advantage of that and deepened the kiss. His and my tongues danced for a while until I came up for air. He trailed kisses down to the top of my breast and he ripped my shirt and bra off. I started to cover up and he simply said "No," before he pushed my arms away.

He put his mouth to my breast and took my erect nipple in his mouth, he bit down a little and I moaned in pleasure. He quickly ran upstairs to his room with his demon speed. I unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off his arms. I traced his abs while he slid my pants down. I gasped when he ripped my panties off and started to play with my clit. I moaned louder as he added two fingers.

He added a third and pressed my g-spot I moaned loudly and let myself go. Sesshomaru took his fingers out of me.

I unzipped his pants and he pulled them off along with his boxers. I stared at his length and he smiled at my wide eyes. I took it in my hands and started to stroke it. He growled with pleasure and I was happy about my effect on him. Sesshomaru slowly aligned himself with my entrance and entered me.

When he finally reached my barrier he slowed down and fully went in me. I yelped in pain and tears ran down my cheek; he kissed my tears away. The pain started to go away and I nodded to signal it was okay for him to move. He carefully started to thrust into me. He was being as careful as he could. I knew he was trying to restrain himself from hurting me.

I moaned out in pleasure when he started to rub my clit softly. Sesshomaru was making me feel so good and I hated that he thought he would hurt me.

"Faster, please," I whimpered softly. I pulled him down for a kiss and he complied with my request. I suddenly remembered that this probably meant nothing. He probably didn't even realize that he was fucking me. I was just a human; he would never love a human.

I bit my lip so I wouldn't let any of my tears pour out and he kissed my neck softly. I really wanted to believe that he wanted to be with me and not just that he wanted sex.

He thrust into me harder and faster. I finally stopped over thinking it and gave in to my orgasm he pounded into me once more when he finally climaxed. I was panting and I pulled him down for a kiss. I nuzzled to his chest as I dozed off peacefully.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

When I woke up Sesshomaru was staring at me with his big golden sexy eyes. I smiled slightly and said good morning as I got out of the bed with a sheet wrapped around me. I went to the bathroom for a shower and Sesshomaru followed. He kissed my neck and I pulled him into the shower with me.

"Do you have any regrets about yesterday?" I said hoping that he wouldn't regret that we had ever been together. He looked at me gently and put his arms around me. I kissed him gently while he pulled me closer to him.

"Of course not", he replied in a sexy voice. He started to wash me and when he got to my stomach stopped for a minute. I was wondering why. I looked at him with a puzzled face until I finally spoke.

"What's wrong?" I asked with worry in my voice.

"Nothing…" He replied and continued to wash me. I was a little scared about what happened. I just ignored the feeling and got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me. I went to my room and changed into a dark blue short sleeved v neck shirt and jean shorts.

When I got downstairs I looked in the mirror and saw the mating mark on my neck! I went upstairs and put on a short sleeved orange turtleneck.

"Hi," I said when I went downstairs again. When I saw Sesshomaru she looked at my turtleneck and smirked at me. He walked next to me and pulled the turtleneck down and I slid it back up to cover the mark. He looked at me and took me upstairs and made me change my shirt.

"I am not changing clothes again!" I screamed at him when he took out another v neck shirt. I don't know why he wanted me to show the mark. I had school today.

"You will not cover up, I want it known that you are mine." He said. He was so possessive.

"Why?" I said with anger forming in my eyes. He looked at me with a serious face.

"Because I do not want you to be around all of those boys," He said. I stifled a laugh when I realized he was jealous. I smiled at his over protectiveness. "Fine I'll change, now leave!" I said emphasizing him leaving.

"Fine I will be waiting downstairs to take you to school," He said in a sexy voice. He was so ugh why did I have to like him so much!

Once I changed I went downstairs and Sesshomaru was waiting in his Lamborghini Gallardo. I never thought he actually drove the cars in his garage.

"Why are we driving in your Lamborghini?" I asked admiring the car I stroked the hood and sighed at the nice feeling of the paint. He just looked at me and gave me a little smile.

"No reason." He said giving me no hint why. We were probably taking it because it was my favorite car in the garage. He was definitely trying to butter me up for something. I decided to ignore my feeling.

"Ok then, Sesshy." I said glaring at him.

Once we reached school when I got out of the car everyone was staring at me. Sesshomaru pulled me back for a kiss and I waved goodbye to Sesshomaru and he left.

"Hey Rin!" I heard someone yell from behind me. I saw my best friend Kagome. I walked to her and she looked at me with huge eyes and tried to hide her laughter eyes. I realized where she was looking, my neck.

"What?" I asked with an annoyed voice. She was still staring at my neck. I rolled my eyes at her shocked face. She just stared at the mating mark.

"What the hell is that thing?" She said pointing to the bite mark on my neck. My face turned bright red at the question.

"Ummm what thing…." I said trying to avoid telling her about what happened between me and Sesshomaru. I looked a little guilty. Her eyes widened as she realized what happened. I walked past her and walked straight into Koga. He looked at me with angry, hurt eyes.

"What do you think you're doing mating with god knows who?" He said with the words basically hitting me in the gut.

"Hi Koga," I said with a mad groan. I looked at him and tried to punch him in the gut. He didn't even flinch. I cursed the gods for him being a demon. He just smirked at me and dragged me to the corner.

"What did you do yesterday when I dropped you off?" He said with a serious face. I sighed and decided I had to explain it anyways.

"Isn't it obvious?" I said with an embarrassed voice. I blushed and turned around, he grabbed my shoulder and turned me back to him.

"I thought you liked me." Koga said with hurt in his eyes. I felt kind of bad for him.

"I'm sorry, but I like Sesshomaru more," I said with a strong voice. He looked at me in shock. I just said who I mated. He looked at me with wide eyes and a disgusted face. I tried not to feel completely offended.

"You mated with Sesshomaru? He's your fucking guardian!" He shouted at me. I was getting late for class. I pushed him away and ran to my Biology class. I was just in time. Everyone was staring at me when I walked in.

"What?" I asked my friend Jakotsu. He looked at me like everyone else and his gaze shifted to my eyes.

"You have something on your neck…" He said blushing. His boyfriend Bankotsu who sat on the other side of me turned me toward him and pointed to my neck where the mark was. I turned red as a tomato.

"So I guess you aren't as innocent as I thought." Bankotsu said with a laugh. I hit his arm and he laughed even more.

"Shut up!" Touran said from behind us. I rolled my eyes at her. She just gave me a threatening glare. Touran was the biggest bitch in the entire school.

**Sesshomaru P.O.V.**

I sat at my desk with my head in my hands. I had gotten Rin pregnant and she didn't even know.

Her scent was mixed with mine this morning and I could sense the child in her womb. How could I have been this careless? She's only 18 years old, she isn't old enough to take care of a child.

I thought about it a little more and decided that it was best for me to tell Rin rather than let her find out herself. I poured myself a glass of vodka and chugged it down ignoring the burning feeling in my throat.

I looked at my side clock and decided it was about time for Rin to come home. I went outside into my car and went to her school. I went to the office and told them that Rin had a family emergency, I lied. When Rin came down with her stuff I put them in the backseat and sat her down in the passenger seat.

"What's wrong, they said it was an emergency!" She said in a panicked voice. She looked truly worried.

"Nothing is wrong, maattee." I purred calmly. She sighed out of relief and then she turned to me with angry eyes.

"Then why am I going home already!" she screamed as though she wanted to be in the school. Rin couldn't fool me, she complained about school frequently.

"I have to tell you something important," I said with a blank face. She raised an eyebrow

"What do you need to tell me that's _so_ important?" She asked more calmly.

"I have a feeling that you're pregnant." I told her as gently as I could.

**Rin P.O.V.**

"What?" I asked in disbelief. How could I be pregnant and how would he know that so quickly.

"I know you heard me." He said with a calm voice. I hit him on the arm. I was so upset. I turned away from him and looked out the window. He started to drive home. When we reached home I got out of the door and ignored Sesshomaru. I went up to my room locked the door and sat on my bed.

How could this happen. Even if I was pregnant I was not going to quit school. I wasn't going to let being pregnant ruin my life. I opened my door and walked down to Sesshomaru's office. I walked to him and sat down on his table.

"Am I really pregnant?" I asked knowing that it was a pointless question. He nodded and looked up at me. My eyes started to tear up. He looked at me worried. He used his clawed hand to rub the tears away.

I just cuddled with him on his chair and let my tears fall. Sesshomaru just comforted me as much as he could and I started to fall asleep after a while. He carried me upstairs to his room and he kept me cocooned in his strong arms while I fell asleep in his bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two is officially reedited. There weren't many problems before but hopefully the grammar is better. Please R&R! **

**Rin POV**

When I woke up I tried to get up but I felt Sesshomaru's arms hold me down. I tried to get out of his grasp but it got tighter. I groaned and remembered that it was Tuesday. I looked at the clock and saw it was only 4:30 in the morning. I was starving and I tried pushing him off me again, it still didn't work. I hit his head and he woke up. He was still clutching to me.

"Can you let go of me?" I whispered in his ear. He loosened his grasp and I went to the bathroom. When I saw myself in the mirror my hair looked ridiculous. I groaned and started to brush out the giant knots from my hair. Once I got those out I brushed my teeth and went to my room. I looked in my closet and took out a short sleeved black embroidered shirt with jeans. I looked in the mirror for almost seventeen minutes before Sesshomaru came in my doorway.

"What are you doing?" He questioned. I felt a little dizzy so I went to my bed and sat down breathing evenly. He looked at me with worried eyes. I smiled and felt better seeing him smile back.

"I'm fine, just a little dizzy," I muttered. I got up again and when I did I fell to the floor. Sesshomaru caught me before I fell down. I was muttering nonsense. I looked at him and said something like Mr. Fluffy before I closed my eyes.

When I woke up my head felt like it had been hit with a hammer. I looked up and it was dark outside. Had I really been asleep that long? I looked around the room. I was resting in Sesshomaru's room. I got up and immediately laid back down. My head felt like a million needles pierced into it at the same time. I closed my eyes and let my body relax. My stomach grumbled and I sighed before yelling.

"Sesshomaru?" I screamed for him. He walked in and he gave me a small half smile when he saw that I woke up. He looked at me and I whined about my hunger.

He chuckled silently at my pout. I started to frown when he did. He left and came back with pizza. I wanted to scream in glee but decided against it because I didn't feel like hurting his ears.

I ate the pizza very slowly as I watched him. I felt all tingly on the inside seeing him without a shirt. I quickly pushed the thought out of my mind. I finished the pizza and put the plate on the lamp table. "Can I go to school tomorrow?" I asked wondering if he wouldn't let me.

"No you will no longer be going to school; I don't want you around people and things that could hurt you and the baby." I looked at him with angry eyes and I turned away from him.

"I am going to school that is final." I said with my determination to stay in school. He looked at me with wide eyes. I wondered what he was thinking. Was he shocked that I shouted at him, I mean I have never done that before. He nodded and smiled at me with proud eyes now. I could never understand how he went from one feeling to another.

"Tomorrow after school we are visiting my parents and my half brother, Inuyasha." He said Inuyasha with an angry voice so I could tell he still didn't like his brother.

"Can Kagome come too?" I asked with innocence trying to convince him. He looked at me and said yes as if I was hypnotizing him. I stuck my tongue out while he stared at me with disbelief. I was shocked in my own mind too.

I left the room and went to the phone and called Kagome. "Hey Kagome you know that cute guy I showed you in the picture books with the dog ears?" I asked hoping she would remember so I didn't have to explain.

"Yeah….so?"

"What would you say if I told you I'm setting you up with him tomorrow afterschool while Sesshy and I talk to his parents?" I said as if I was selling something on the T.V.

"NO FREAKING WAY!" she screamed with her happiness visible in her voice.

"Hell yeah, so do you wanna come tomorrow?" I said with an adorable voice.

"You don't have to ask me twice", she said giggling. She had a crush on Inuyasha since I showed her a picture of him when we were twelve. He was about thirteen at that time and we thought he was hot. He totally was. Sesshomaru growled behind me as if he heard my thoughts.

"Meep", I said a little bit embarrassed. He looked at me with his normal serious face. I puppy pouted and he half smiled at me. At least that was better than nothing. I stuck my tongue out again and went to his room and went back to sleep thinking about the little baby that was growing in my womb.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

When I woke up I saw that I was alone and there was a note on the side table.

'_Sorry I couldn't be there when you woke up but I have a meeting today, Mai will drop you at school and I will be waiting for you and your friend afterschool. _

_Sesshomaru'_

I felt all sad now. I had to go to school without him and his sexiness. I shrugged it off and went to my room. I put on a halter top and some skinny jeans. I wanted to feel my baby already even after only knowing about him or her for a day.

I went downstairs and ate my normal breakfast of eggs and toast. I felt relieved that I didn't have morning sickness just yet. I went downstairs and got into the limo. When I got to school I started getting a little scared. I decided that I would just tell everyone today.

When I got out of the car lots of people were staring. I usually never stopped in front of the school because of the fact they didn't know I had anything to do with Sesshomaru Taisho. I just kept walking until I saw Kagome. I went next to her and took her to the corner.

"I'm pregnant", I sort of whispered. Everyone looked my way. I dragged the shocked Kagome and took her to the bathroom.

"WHAT!" she screamed. "Who's the father?" She said probably thinking Koga.

"Sesshomaru…" I murmured.

"What did you say?" she asked probably thinking she was wrong. Her eyes were wide in shock.

"Sesshomaru" I said in a normal voice. She looked at me like I was a crazy person. Then it turned into a smile. I was looking at her weird now.

"This is so awesome!" she screamed. My eyes widened in anger and I started half growling at her.

"How is this awesome?" I said trying to calm myself down. What the hell was going on in her head right now?

"You've loved Sesshomaru since the seventh grade," She said with a huge smile. "Now he can't ever let you go." I laughed at her remark. I left the bathroom and walked into my biology class. I saw Touran smirk at me. I went to my seat in front of her and ignored her whispers behind me.

"So you're pregnant?" She whispered behind my ear. I turned around.

"So what if I am!" I yelled at her. She looked shocked at my outburst.

"So who'd you screw around with, I doubt anyone _here _wants you." She said being a bitch like usual.

"At least I'm not a slut with a boob job," I said venomously. "If you must know the father is Sesshomaru Taisho, you know, the law firm owner?" I said already regretting telling her that. Her eyes were extremely wide and she started laughing.

"As if, like you could get a guy as hot as him, you're just a little human whore." She said while her friends laughed at my admission.

"He's raised me since I was nine years old too," she scoffed at my truth and I went and did something stupid.

"He's picking me and Kagome up today after school I'll let you meet him." I said shoving the truth down her skiny throat…and probably making my life a living hell at the same time.

"Fine liar, when he doesn't show up you will just have to survive being ridiculed for the next two years of your life." She said with her regular snotty know-it-all voice.

"And when he does you will stop making rumors about Kagome and I." I said with a mischievous smile. My next class was Gym with Kagome. I walked down the hall and into the gymnasium. I quickly changed into my normal ensemble. Today we were doing the wretched mile! When I was about to go to the starting point I was stopped by my teacher.

"You aren't doing the mile, your dad told us not to let you do gym anymore." She said with a kind voice.

"My dad…" I said confused. She probably meant Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru…he is your dad isn't he?" I laughed nervously. I was going to have to tell her about my pregnancy anyways so why not now?

"No, he isn't my dad, more like my baby daddy." I said waiting for her reaction. She stared at me wide eyed in shock, I was so embarrassed.

"What!" she said fairly loudly.

"Bye!" I said rushing out of the room to change. I changed and went to my locker to put my stuff away. I went to math next.

After classes were done I saw Touran and her 'clique' following me and Kagome.

"Why are they following us?" Kagome whispered to me.

"I told them I would let them meet Sesshomaru." I said sheepishly.

"Whatever but shove it in their faces by kissing him." She said with a wink. I laughed at her expression.

When we got outside I saw the Lamborghini waiting outside. I looked behind me and saw Touran with her mouth wide open. I walked to him and kissed him fiercely on the lips. He looked a little shocked at my big show of affection.

I walked up to Touran and dragged her to him.

"Sesshomaru this is my friend Touran, I promised her I would let you meet her." I said lying right through my teeth. He just growled and told me to get in the car smelling my lies. I left her and Kagome and I got in the car.

"Sesshy are you okay?" asked him when I got in the front seat. As if Kagome wasn't there he leaned over and made out with me for like five minutes until Kagome fake coughed.

I laughed and pushed Sesshomaru off me. He gave me one of his rare smiles that I saw once in like six months. The drive to his house was so long I almost fell asleep. When we got there I looked outside and smiled. It was just how I imagined. Kagome on the other hand stood outside the mansion and looked at it like it was a piece of candy.

"Kagome back to earth." I said trying to get her attention. Saw Inuyasha and like usual I surprised him by hugging him like a little kid. He was prying me off him while staring at Kagome.

"Looks like baby Yasha likes Kagome," I said in a baby voice. He looked at me with pissed off eyes. "Well it's true" I said with a fake lost face. I looked at Kagome and she was looking at Inuyasha with her chocolate brown eyes melting on him. I looked back and forth between them and I started laughing. They were both staring at each other.

I snapped and both of them stared at me. Inuyasha took both our hands and took us inside the house. I smiled remembering all the memories I had in this house. The first person I talked to was Sesshomaru and at first I wouldn't talk to anyone else. I went upstairs to my old room from when I was nine. Kagome was getting a tour from Inuyasha.

I sat down on the bed and looked to the door. Sesshomaru was standing there with a serious look as always.

"It's time to tell my parents," He said with a sad voice.

"And Inuyasha," I added. He shrugged.

I walked downstairs to the parlor. I could hear Inuyasha talking to Kagome. When I was at the bottom of the stairs I saw Inutaisho. I hugged him tightly like I did when I was eleven. He hugged me back.

"So Sesshomaru what did you want to tell me?" Inutaisho questioned.

"I have claimed a mate," He said with a half smile. Inuyasha stood there basically shocked that Sesshomaru actually had emotion; his jaw was like on the floor. I was laughing so hard when everyone turned to me. I knew why I was usually quieter when I came here.

"What?" I questioned when everyone stared at me. I sat down on the couch blushing.

"What the hell is wrong with you Rin?" Inuyasha said breaking the silence.

"I'm his mate," I said still blushing like crazy. Everyone stared at me. "What's up with all the silence, it's so damn boring." I murmured. Inutaisho just laughed and patted Sesshomaru on the back. I saw Izayoi out of the corner of my eye. She waved her hand at me telling me to come.

I walked to her and she took my arm and led me up to her room to talk. "So Rin how are you?" She asked when she came in.

"Pregnant," I muttered so she wouldn't hear. She must've because she looked at me with wide eyes.

"I think I heard you wrong," She said with a worried look.

"You didn't hear me wrong I am pregnant." I said looking away from her.

"It's okay I'll help you tell Sesshomaru if you'd like" I laughed at her last remark.

"He already knows he's the dad anyways." I said still laughing.

"I was waiting for him to make a move." She replied with a smile. I laughed at her teenage-ness. I went back downstairs laughing with Izayoi. Everyone stared at us like we were crazy.

"What can't I bond with my baby's grandma," I said defensively forgetting they didn't know. Inuyasha and Inutaisho looked at me with their mouths wide open.

"What the freaking hell?" Inuyasha said with wide eyes. I went next to Sesshomaru and whispered in his ears.

"We are not letting our baby near Inuyasha and his bad influence." He turned around and frowned at me.

"What?" I said defensively "It's true," I dragged Kagome and Izayoi outside for a walk. God knows I need a breath of fresh air.

"So what's up with Inuyasha?" Kagome asked Izayoi.

"We both know you like him Gome." I said giving her one of my stares. She blushed.

"You should tell him, I know he likes you," Izayoi said with a falsetto voice. I giggled at Kagome's flustered face.

**Sesshomaru P.O.V**

While the girls went outside I was stuck inside with Father and Inuyasha.

"What the freaking hell!" Inuyasha exclaimed. I sighed and put my eyes on my father.

"Do you need me to explain how it happened?" I said with a smirk. Inuyasha silently mouthed the word eww to my father who just laughed.

"I'm proud of you my boy." He said patting my back.

"How did you end up with Rin anyways, isn't she like 18?" Inuyasha asked me seriously.

"She went out on a date with a guy in her school and I let my jealousy get the best of me so we had a romantic night of mating." He said with his emotion showing for the first time in his life. He was full out grinning like an idiot. Inuyasha was laughing on the floor.

"Shut up fool, we all know you will be next to mate with Kagome." That shut up Inuyasha rather quickly. He started pouting and stuck his tongue out at Sesshomaru.

**Rin P.O.V.**

"So, Gome what do you want to know about Inuyasha?" Izayoi asked. "I think I have some naked baby pictures." She said walking into the house, we just followed.

"Hey guys." I said when we passed them by to get the album. Inuyasha realized we were going to and rushed and took the album. "Come on Inuyasha we want to see you in your birthday suit as a baby." I said making him blush in an instant.

Izayoi hurriedly grabbed the book and opened it up and took out 3 pictures. The first one was of me when I was 10 and I was having a bath with Inuyasha. The second one was Inuyasha running around with a cape on naked, as a four year old, and the last one was a picture of Sesshomaru smiling as a kid. I gasped this was the only one picture he was smiling in and it was when he taught me how to swim.

"Aww, you look good with a real smile." Kagome said with a smile.

"Yeah fluffy you look nice." I said pissing him off with his least favorite nickname.

"Yeah 'fluffy'" Inuyasha mocked. Sesshomaru gave him a glare that could kill someone, by someone I meant me.

"Stop being such an ass, and lose the stick up your butt." I said angrily. I was getting tired with him always being a meanie. Everyone just stared at me like I was crazy, even Sesshomaru.

"What?" I snapped. Sesshomaru took me up to his room like a mental patient.

"Are you okay?" He asked sitting me down on the bed. I nodded and he embraced me and passionately kissed me. I moaned against his lips he pulled away before I could deepen the kiss.

I pouted and I dragged him back down forcefully. This was turning me on so much. I bit his lip and his mouth opened, mine and his tongues battled for dominance while his hands went for my jeans. He threw my shirt off and onto the floor. The door opened and Kagome and Inuyasha walked in holding hands.

"Hey guys it's time for dinner." Kagome said while walking in. She chose the worst possible time for it. My pants were almost off and my shirt was god knows where. She quickly turned around and Inuyasha walked in without realizing.

"Hey guy— what the hell!" Inuyasha said when he walked in with his ears drooping. I laughed and everyone looked at me including Sesshomaru.

"This is funny, you almost walked in on us having sex, and if you came a few minutes later it would have been more awkward." I said in a fit of giggles, I sounded drunk.

"Are you sure your okay you sound all weird?" Inuyasha said not caring that anyone else was there like usual.

"Maybe it's just hormones." I said seriously. "Or maybe I have a mental problem and mood swings." I offered still half giggling. "I'm hungry, let go eat." I said while putting my pants and shirt back on. I walked out of the room leaving a bunch of weirded out people with a shirtless Sesshomaru.

When I reached the dining room I started to feel sickish. I sat down on the chair in the parlor. I walked back upstairs to my room; I mean Sesshomaru's room and sat down on the bed.

**Sesshomaru P.O.V.**

I was completely confused and that was very rare for me. Rin was acting crazy and I was getting worried about her. I went down to the dining room and saw that everyone but Rin was there. I followed her scent to my bedroom and saw her on the floor crying. I ran to her side and put her on the bed.

"I want it to stop!" she screamed at me in between sobs. I was twice as worried now.

"You want what to stop Rin?" I asked intently. She looked up at me and into my eyes and clutched her abdomen.

"Something's wrong with the baby!" she said visibly in pain, she gave me a panicked look and she was still furiously crying. I lifted her up bridal style and walked downstairs hurriedly.

I rushed out the door without saying anything and straight to the hospital. I rushed in with my red eyes flaring and I could tell. They rushed to help her and I calmed down after they said I could see her.

"Rin, are you okay?" I asked when I walked in. She looked fine and was no longer holding her abdomen, so far so good.

"I'm fine, the doctor said it was a demonic surge from the baby, he doesn't know why it happened though." She said with a look of puzzlement on her face. I thought about it for a while until the doctor walked in.

"Hello Rin, Sesshomaru." Dr. Taka said half heartedly. "Has Rin already told you about what happened to her?" He questioned.

I nodded and replied, "I think she may not have told me the whole thing so explain." I said as she stuck her tongue out at me. I almost laughed, almost.

"Well I'm pretty sure she was stressed and scared which caused the pup to feel insecure and unsafe so it let out a surge of energy to protect itself." I nodded for him to continue. "I think that maybe she should see a therapist and let out all the stress, also let her relax and I will give her medicine to prevent it from happening."

"Very well, can she leave with me?" I asked him as nicely as I could because I was angry about her feeling insecure about something, or someone. After the doctor said yes and left I turned back to Rin. "Rin what are you scared of?" I asked her, she turned away apparently avoiding me.

"I'm scared that I won't have someone and that I'll lose you." She said quietly and I could smell her tears. I walked next to her and made her face me. I was upset she thought I would leave her and she would lose me.

"Rin you will never lose me I am strong and you are my eternal mate so do not be scared about me leaving." I said trying not to be stern like I was when she was younger.

"Okay, I'll go change now." Rin said with a smile. I let her go to the bathroom to change. My brother Inuyasha and Rin's friend Kagome charged into the room.

"Where's Rin, I want to see her." Kagome complained.

"Be quiet wench you're getting a little annoying, okay." Inuyasha said trying not to be rude and failing.

"I don't have a crush on you anymore!" Kagome replied merely stating she used to like him. Inuyasha winked at her and she stood there shocked and embarrassed.

Rin walked out of the bathroom only to be bombarded with questions.

"Stop bothering her," I snapped at them. I sighed when they didn't listen.

"One by one people you're giving me a headache." Rin complained. I lifted her up bridal style when she stumbled while walking.

"Hey why did you pick me up?" She questioned. I looked at her and shrugged.

"I don't need you falling down and breaking anything until the baby is born." I said as I sat her down in my 2011 Corvette Stingray. I tended to buy any cars I wanted and this was a newer one. Right now I had about 20 in my private garage in the back of my mansion.

"I'm tired can I sleep in the car?" Rin asked innocently. I nodded at her and smiled at her before she closed her eyes. Inuyasha followed in his 2011 Ferrari Italia Spider and Kagome was with him.

When we finally reached home Inuyasha took a sleeping Kagome out of the car and to one of the many guestrooms in my house, actually it was Rin's old room he put her in. She now slept in the same bed and room as me.

Rin woke up before I could take her upstairs but she let me anyways. I tucked her in and kissed her forehead and went downstairs to my brother.

"So you really are with Rin?" Inuyasha asked smiling at me, it was creeping me out.

"Yes, so?" I replied with a shrug. "You will be with Kagome soon enough." I added making him blush.

"How do you know that?" Inuyasha said trying to make a comeback.

"Trust me it was obvious, father and I could smell it on you." I said making him blush. His ridiculous ears drooped.

"We should go to sleep, I'm sure you would enjoy watching Kagome sleep too." I said walking up the stairs to Rin's room.

**So what do you think, Do you think I should continue? I also want to know what their baby's gender should be before time so if you can tell me what you want the gender to be and if so what should their name be? (The review button on the bottom isn't poisonous so please r&r) **


	3. Chapter 3

**In the beginning of the chapter there are slight lemons and also in the end so LEMON ALERT! And thanks for all the good reviews, please review! Officially reedited, not much has been changed but grammar is improved.**

**Rin POV**

_I looked around the forest desperately hoping that I would find Sesshomaru soon, I had been searching all day and I was getting quite tired. I looked behind me as I heard fierce growls. I was not expecting what I saw. I saw Sesshomaru with a much older taiyoukai. I could tell he was more experienced too. I cried with worry as the rolled around fighting to the death. I heard a sickly snap and I saw Sesshomaru's lifeless body sitting there covered with his own blood._

I laughed with happiness when I woke up to find that it was in fact Sesshomaru who was cradling me trying to calm me down again. He looked at me with his confused face for which right now I loved. I grabbed him and hugged him making sure he was real and didn't die, like in my dream. "Are you okay?" I asked tying to see if anything happened to him.

"I'm fine, what about you?" He questioned worriedly. I smiled at his apparent shock.

"I'm perfectly fine; I was worried about you the whole time." I replied with a small smile on my face. He smiled back at me and I went to sleep very happy.

I woke up a few hours later and still felt extremely tired and I wasn't crying anymore. I stretched and in the process made Sesshomaru fall off the bed. "Oops, sorry," I half yelled to him on the floor. He scoffed and growled when he looked at the clock. It was still an hour before school started

"Can I go back to bed?" I asked innocently smiling. He shook his head no and I pouted. I went to the bathroom and closed the door slowly still tired from yesterday. Sesshomaru followed me in and started to strip my clothes off for my bath.

I went in the warm water and soaked in it for at least 10 minutes snuggled with Sesshomaru. I almost fell back asleep when he started to wash me with soap. I felt like a little kid again when Izayoi used to give me baths as a nine year old. I frowned remembering when I was an orphan.

I had been walking back to my house after going to my neighbor's house for a playdate. When I was close I saw a man run out of it with a full bag and a bloody knife. I stood there crying for about 4 hours before the police showed up. I felt so lonely back then and I had no one to make me feel better. I was fortunate to even be adopted. I was mute for a few years after I was adopted and the first person I talked to was Sesshomaru. He was the only one who didn't take any pity on me, and I admired him for that. I eventually fell in love with him when I was 15. I used to daydream about him and I only told Kagome.

I was taken out of my thinking when Sesshomaru turned off the water. He wrapped me in a towel and left to answer the phone. I changed into black skinny jeans and a pink floral shirt. When I walked downstairs I felt extremely nauseous. I walked back upstairs and I hoped Sesshomaru followed me remembering my trip to the hospital two weeks ago.

When he walked in I started to breathe calmly trying to get the nausea to pass. I was pretty sure it wouldn't. I was starting morning sickness and I knew it. I stormed to the bathroom and puked my guts out. I felt terrible. I got up brushed my teeth and walked out and grabbed my school bag quickly.

"Let's go now." I yelled to Sesshomaru who was still waiting in the kitchen. I knew for a fact I would not be able to eat.

"Don't you want breakfast?" He asked when he walked out the front doors. I frowned and ughed at him.

"Morning sickness," I stated blandly. He frowned and got into the driver's seat. When he got to the front of the school he walked out of the car with me. "Why are you walking in with me?" I asked very much confused.

"I'm allowed to watch you the whole day." I just stared at him wide eyed. I was shocked.

"What?" I whispered. He just shrugged and followed me to my locker. Did he really worry about me so much he was allowed to just watch me all the time?

I walked to my English class and everyone stared in disbelief. Touran was sitting there wide mouthed. I lightly sniggered at her.

I sat in my usual seat. Sesshomaru just wandered in the back of the classroom. Everyone was still gaping at him. I was getting thoroughly annoyed with all the girls giving him goo-goo eyes.

I survived English class only getting bitchy once to Touran. I walked out the door and Sesshomaru was just waiting.

"Isn't it kind of weird that you are just following me around?" I asked walking towards my next class, gym.

"No, you need protection and the owner of the school is familiar of my family." He stated as if it were the most normal thing in the whole world.

"I have to go to gym now." I replied accepting his answer.

"No, this Sesshomaru has told them not to permit you to go to that wretched class." I was still angry about that, I actually liked gym even though I complained about it.

"Why did you do that?" I yelled at him half heartedly. He just scoffed at me. That was the last straw he was gonna be in for the worst day of his life when we got home. I just stormed away to the library; again not having a clue Sesshomaru followed me. I just sighed and started reading my normal weekly romance novel. It was about a demon and a human who fell in love.

It was like a remake of beauty and the beast. I loved romance novels they were always so happy unlike real life where the outcome was not always perfect. I hoped that my relationship would not take a turn for the worst. I silently looked at Sesshomaru slightly and he was staring right at me. I immediately started to stare at my book again. He quietly laughed.

"What's so funny?" I demanded angrily, or I was trying to at least. He just stifled a laugh; I pouted and stuck my tongue out at him. He leaned over and bit my bottom lip. I moaned into his mouth and pushed him away.

I winked at him and returned to the romantic land of my book.

I didn't even notice when the bell rang for the end of the day. I slowly walked to my locker and everyone was still staring at him.

I shoved everything I my backpack and was muttering with jealousy.

I threw my unworn gym suit in my backpack since I wouldn't need it because of (ugh) Sesshomaru. I groaned realizing I was starting to get mood swings.

Sesshomaru gave me a questioning glance. I just shrugged and smiled. I closed my locker and started to walk to his car with him.

"What's wrong?" he asked when we finally got in the car.

"Mood swings and morning sickness," I answered with another groan. He stifled a laugh and I threw my backpack at him. He ignored my annoyance and drove home. When we got there I just shoved my backpack onto the couch.

"Don't you have homework?"Sesshomaru asked probably hoping that I would have something to occupy my time. I shook my head and called Kagome to come to the house. I spent my time watching TV.

Sesshomaru eventually turned off the TV and dragged me onto is lap, I let out a little yelp when he started to kiss my neck. I put my arms around his neck and I slightly nibbled his earlobe. He let out a little chuckle when I did that.

"You are extremely impatient," he murmured when I started to unbutton his shirt. He pushed me off him onto the couch and furiously kissed me, his shirt was off when I heard a yelp and saw Kagome standing there with her hands on her hips and a disapproving glare.

Sesshomaru winked at me and grabbed his shirt walking out of the room. Kagome shook her head in half disgust.

"You really had to do that." I said with an extremely annoyed glare in her direction. I ran to the bathroom the moment I felt nauseous and I barely made it to the toilet before I puked. Sat up and grabbed my toothbrush. I brushed my teeth and went back to Kagome.

"What the hell was that?" I felt like annoying her.

"What do you think it was?" I retorted with a giggle. "Kags its morning sickness," I said when she couldn't figure it out.

"Oh," she lamely retorted. I took her to the living room to talk.

**Sesshomaru POV**

I went to my room after Rin's friend interrupted our 'personal' time. I smirked remembering her wonderful sighs and moans. How is something so normal affect me this way? I sighed giving up on the question.

I heard a car pull up outside and could already smell my brother's stench.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned before he even opened the door to my study.

"I figured that Kagome would be here and I wanted to see her again," He said pouring himself a cup of Brandy before downing it.

"Why do you drink so much?" I asked him.

"Same reason you do, to get rid of stress and my migraines." He said with a shrug as he swallowed the rest of his brandy with a wince.

"If that is all you are here for you may leave this Sesshomaru's study," I said pushing Inuyasha out the door.

"You could have just asked me to leave you know." Inuyasha said as I closed the door. I grunted under my breath. I couldn't wait for the things that would happen after Rin's friend left. We could resume our previous actions.

**Inuyasha POV**

I walked to the living room where I could still smell Kagome's wonderful scent. I decided now was as good a time as any to tell her she is my intended mate. I already knew she liked me anyways.

When I was at hearing distance I heard Kagome and Rin talking. I'm not much of an eavesdropper but the moment I heard my brother's name I had to stay quiet.

"I don't know why but I've been having dreams about Sesshomaru dying and they have been totally freaking me out." Rin said breaking on the last part. Kagome was holding her hand and rubbing her shoulder.

"Rin that won't happen and even if it does Sesshomaru's father can revive him with the tenseiga you know." Rin just shook her head and started to cry into Kagome's shoulders while she hugged her.

I walked back to Sesshomaru's office and took the key from underneath the carpet where it was always hidden. He threw a dart at the door when I came in and I barely dodged and it grazed my ear.

"What the hell was that fluffy?" I screamed toward him. He just shrugged and stared at his computer again…damn that cold bastard.

"Why are you here?" Sesshomaru said with visible annoyance, "Because if you want to be my dartboard I would be happy to comply." I growled toward him in a very common way.

"I'm here because Rin thinks that something is gonna happen to you and I thought you should know she has been having nightmares about you dying," I retorted with disgust, "but if you would rather be childish and throw darts at me so be it." I groaned at how much I sounded like him.

"I knew she was having nightmares I just didn't ask what they were about, take Kagome and leave I need to talk to Rin." He said emotionlessly. I shrugged and left the room before he asked me anything else.

**Sesshomaru POV**

I was more than shocked she thought I would leave her and die. Did she really have no faith in me? I would talk to her later when everyone was gone from our house and then my Rin and I could talk.

I went to the living room after twenty minutes and saw that Rin was there alone and she was rolled up in a ball and asleep.

I shook her awake and she clutched onto me with teary eyes. "Please don't leave me, please don't leave me," she chanted while she stifled sobs. I lay her against my chest rocking her back and forth.

"I won't leave you, now please calm down." I groaned full of anger. I hated hearing her this way. She started to slowly settle and wake up. She stared up at me and rubbed her thumbs on my demon markings and I caught her wrist.

"Are you ready to finish what we started before your friend interrupted us?" She nodded not taking her eyes off of me. I growled and settled between her legs. She moaned as I squeezed her breasts and I viciously ravaged her lips.

"Sesshomaru, stop teasing." She begged. Who am I to deny her? I lifted her nightgown and threw it to the corner of the room while she unbuttoned my shirt quickly. She strolled her hands over my abdomen and pulled me down for a kiss. I rubbed her clit with my thumb making her groan into her mouth.

I ripped her panties straight off and shoved two of my digits into her sex. I rubbed her clit with my thumb and added a third finger and she screamed her release slowly. I brought my finger to my mouth and licked them dry. I went down and sucked and nipped at her clit while she came down from her climax.

I took off my pants and boxers without Rin realizing and pounded into her with a growl. I licked and nipped her neck where my mating mark lay. I bit into the same place while she and I shared a heavy climax. I licked away her blood from my lips and pulled out of her with a groan. She snuggled up to my chest and calmly went to sleep. I watched her carefully hoping that nightmares wouldn't torture her.

**So how good was it? I really appreciate criticism so please review and I still need advice on how many kids they should have and the genders and names! Thanx, Lemonz **


	4. Chapter 4

**2 months later Rin POV**

I woke up with yawn to the beeping of my alarm and looked to my side to see Sesshomaru's golden orbs staring right at my eyes. I sat up and stretched my arms before walking to the bathroom. I was starting school again today, I had spring break for a week and I was ready to stop relaxing so much. I'm pregnant not disabled.

I groaned when I stepped into my bathroom and mirror. My hair looked like a birds nest. It just reminded me of mine and Sesshomaru's actions the night before. I blushed at the thought and resumed brushing my hair. I went to my room and got out a Purple silk maternity top and comfort jeans. I felt so much better now that the morning sickness was done.

I frowned when I realized my boobs got even bigger during break. They were basically jumping out of my bra. I made a mental note to go shopping with Kagome and Jakotsu today. I managed to make the bra bigger and slipped on the clothes going downstairs for my breakfast. I moaned at the smell of eggs and bacon that I absolutely loved now, I put barbeque sauce on it. I was a weirdo. I had pregnancy cravings for barbeque sauce.

I took time to eat every last bit off my plate and get my backpack. I found it on the couch and before I said anything Sesshomaru grabbed it with scowl in my direction. He wasn't even going to let my carry my own backpack. I pouted and he took my hand and led me to the car. We got a baby friendly car, a Kia Sorento because he was being stubborn and would not get a minivan like a normal person.

He walked to his convertible and I jumped into the front seat while he shoved my backpack into the back seat. He started the car and drove to my school. I smiled when I saw Kagome waving.

"Kags, I missed you so much. We are totally having a shopping spree today with Jak," I said while she rambled on about what she did during break. I saw Jakotsu and waved; he waved back and walked to me. I clutched him in an extremely tight hug. He looked at my stomach which looked about six months pregnant. He patted the top of my big belly and went back to Bankotsu.

"I really need new clothes." I said looking at the shirt which looked somewhat tight on me.

"I think you look fine maaateeee," Sesshomaru purred in my ear from behind when he pinched my ass. I yelped silently while glaring at him. I felt a kick near my bladder and looked lovingly at my little kicker. This baby was going to be a soccer player the way he kicked my bladder all the time. I unpacked my stuff into my locker and went to English.

When I walked in everyone stared and I could tell that Sesshomaru was giving them death glares. I sighed at his over protectiveness and sat down at my desk. I saw a glimpse of Touran rolling her eyes and I flicked her off with an almost scary growl.

I hear the silent sniggers in the back of the room from Sesshomaru and I just ignored him. It was like that the rest of the class and now I had to go to the library. I passed it by and walked outside while Sesshomaru just followed. I walked into the meadow near our school and lay down on the warm grass letting comfort wash over me.

Sesshomaru lay down next to me and held my hand and rubbed my belly in a comforting gesture. I turned to him and kissed him square on the lips and dragged my tongue across his bottom lip and sucked it. He bit my lip and deepened the kiss. His lips melded with mine perfectly and I moaned in appreciation to our intertwined tongues dance of passion.

He pulled away and I whined at the disconnection. He laughed and lifted me up from the ground and helped me up. He walked back to the library with me. I looked at my trimester three schedule and saw that I had a parenting class next with Kagome and some other girls and very unlucky guys.

I looked at the clock and saw it was time for the next class and I walked to Kagome's locker so we could walk to class together. I saw her with her cell phone giggling at something.

"What's so funny?" I asked with a flirtatious voice. I was pretty sure she was texting Inuyasha. They got extremely close during break. Though I doubted he told her that she was his intended mate. She looked at me and shrugged and showed me a picture of Inuyasha with a Santa hat on. I giggled too and Sesshomaru bared his fangs at me with a sharp growl.

"What's wrong?" I asked as he closed his eyes. He opened his eyes and shrugged and went back to ignoring everybody. Kagome and I rushed to our class getting everyone's attention when we walked in the room giggling like nothing.

I sat down next to Kagome and the teacher Mrs. Ito gave me a pitiful glance and I rolled my eyes.

"Today in class we will be picking partners for the rest of the year so pick wisely." She said smiling, I looked at Kagome and she nodded agreeing we would be partners.

I looked back at Sesshomaru and he was staring straight at me. I smiled and turned back around. I saw everyone whispering about something.

"What are they whispering about?" I asked Kagome, she pointed at sesshomaru. He had red eyes and was lightly growling. I walked to him and dragged him outside the room.

"What's wrong Sesshy?" I asked rubbing his demonic marks on his cheek with my thumb.

"I don't know, but I was compelled to jump you right there." He said with lust filled eyes. I jumped when he started to suck my neck and hold me flat up against him, my baby bump I the middle. I pushed him off me and went back in the classroom with a huge blush. Sesshomaru smirked when he went back to the back of the room.

"What was that all about?" Kagome asked when I sat down. I shrugged while the teacher go back to explaining we were going to start learning on how to be a good mother and father on Monday next week, it was Friday. The bell rang after the lesson and I grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and left.

"You don't need to learn how to be a good mother or father, it is quite natural." Sesshy said with a scowl.

"I've known you for so long, yet you cease to surprise me by your wisdom." I said rolling my eyes handing him my backpack. He playfully growled. I walked hand in hand with him until Touran came towards us.

"I was wondering if you would come to school." She said giving Sesshomaru googly eyes. "I thought you wouldn't have the guts," she said trying hard to get me angry.

I raised my hand and slapped her across the face. "How dare you call me gutless you freaking bitch!" I said raising my voice a little more that necessary. I walked past her leaving Sesshomaru and her behind me. I stopped by a bench and completely broke down and started sobbing. Why did I have to be me? I felt someone lift me up and saw the silver hair and smiled. I nuzzled up to the warm chest that engulfed me in peace.

After he sat me down in the passenger seat he asked, "Are you okay?" I frowned.

"I'm a pregnant, hormonal teenager who cries about little things. What do you think!" I shouted.

Sesshomaru looked like I just shot him. I started to cry again, and this time I wouldn't stop. When Sesshomaru kissed me hard I started to moan instead of cry.

He pulled away and I whined at the loss of contact. He smiled and got in the front seat and drove to the hospital for my ultrasound. I was excited, this was my second ultrasound and we were going to find out the gender. I was hyped up.

He stopped the car outside and I walked out and took his hand. Last time I was here Sesshomaru wasn't with me, he had an important meeting. I went to the room and waited on the examination table. My doctor Dr. Sasake walked in and gave me the dress thingie. I went to the bathroom to change and came back out and lay down on the table. She squeezed the icky gel on my belly and put the ultrasound wand around my belly trying to find the baby. When she found it I heard a bunch of jumbled heartbeats.

"Oh my goodness!" She said smiling at me and Sesshomaru.

"What, is there something wrong?" I asked puzzled.

"It seems you're having septuplets, that's seven!" I looked at her in shock and got dizzy, everything turned black.

When I woke up I stormed up in the bed. I looked around and saw that I was back home in mine and Sesshy's bed.

"Sesshomaru, what happened?" I asked as he walked into the room.

"You're pupped with seven, four boys and three girls!" He said with pride on his smug face. I started to hyperventilate.

"What the fuck?" I said still breathing heavily. "Really, seven?" I said with a look of shock plastered on my face. He nodded and leaned down and kissed me fiercely. I was panting when he pulled away. I felt something nudge me in my stomach. I started to smile. I quickly grabbed Sesshomaru's hand before he could ask and put it on my naked stomach. He smiled when he felt the strong kick of one of his pup's right in the middle of his hand.

I started feeling a lot more kicking and it was kind of painful. I started moaning in pain while Sesshomaru's hand was still on my stomach. It felt better when he soothingly rubbed his hand on my stomach and rubbed my back. He lifted me onto his lap and started to whisper lovings in my ear. I calmed down instantaneously.

Once I was calm he lay me down and climbed into the bed with me. He rubbed my stomach while he spooned my small form. I felt so nice I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. I looked at the caller ID. "Hey Kagome?" I said not knowing why she called.

"Do you wanna have that shopping spree today?" She asked knowing the answer.

"Absolutely. When have I denied a shopping day? Is Jak coming?" I asked thinking about things to buy.

"Yeah it was his idea and he is at my house right now, we're coming to get you in 20 ok?" She said disconnecting without an answer.

I walked downstairs and quickly ate breakfast. I walked upstairs and picked out a maternity shirt that said 'This is what happens when you party naked' with an arrow pointing to my protruding stomach, and a knee length maternity skirt.

I looked outside and saw Kagome waving and Jak winking. I laughed and walked out to the car.

"Hey little naked partier." Jak said reading my shirt. I playfully hit him on the arm and rolled my eyes.

"Do you wanna know genders?" I said as Jak started the engine.

"Hells yeah!" Both answered at the same time.

"Four boys and three girls." I said waiting for the reaction. Kagome was staring at me and Jak was just silently laughing to himself.

"You're pregnant with seven!" she yelled. I nodded and blushed when she said "Dang he works fast."

"I am so happy, being pregnant is amazing." I said. "I don't have to do a thing and I get whatever I want."

Everyone in the car burst out laughing. We finally made it to the mall.

I got out and walked hand in hand with Kagome and Jak on either side of me.

Once we got to the mall we started to go to maternity stores. We got a bunch of bigger shirts, some comfort jeans, and some shoes that would actually be comfortable. We also got a heating pad to put on your stomach if it hurt a lot.

"Hi, how pregnant are you." A store clerk named Cho asked. Unlike other clerks in the store she was pregnant too.

"About four, five months. How about you?" I answered smiling.

"I'm 3 months in, but with a demon." She said with a smile.

"Me too I'm kinda young though, I'm actually three and a half months in." I said. She smiled and we ended up shopping with each other. After we were done she offered to give me a ride so Kagome and Jak left. We went to a McDonalds on the way home and ate about three big mac's each. She dropped me home.

"Are you sure you should drive home this late?" I asked when I got out of the car. It was already 12 o'clock.

I shook my head no when she said it was fine. I opened the driver's seat door and dragged her inside the house. When we got to the living room we saw Sesshomaru with a book.

"Hey Sesshy, is it okay if my friend Cho stays tonight. She has to drive home and it's already midnight." I stated with my big puppy dog eyes. He nodded and went back to his book.

"Was that your dad or something?" Cho asked when we finally got to my old room.

"Everyone thinks he's my dad, it's so weird. He's actually the father of my child, Sesshomaru Taisho." I said getting her a pair of my pajamas.

"No offence, but you look a little bigger than a three and a half month demon spawn pregnant woman." She said trying to explain accurately.

"I'm actually pregnant with seven, so…" I trailed off waiting for her reaction.

"Really, he pupped you with seven. I'm not surprised." She said shocking me.

"Really, why?"

"Because, dog demons are usually really possessive after they mate." She said shrugging and lying down on the bed. I walked to the side and we hugged for like six minutes. I left the room and went to my own with Sesshy.

"Hi," I said when I saw Sesshomaru on the bed.

"Who is your friend, Cho?" He asked with a straight face.

"I met her in the mall and we became friends, we had dinner with each other and she dropped me home." I said trying to not make a big deal out of it. He shrugged and dragged me back to the bed. I loved the serious Sesshomaru.

"Don't do it again." He said licking my mating mark. I nodded and moaned. He pulled away and lay me down in front of him and put his hand on my stomach and his head right in the crook of my neck breathing in my heavy scent.

I held his hand in mine. His mokomoko was under me and wrapped around my waist. He nipped my ear and pulled away. "Sleep, maateee." He purred while I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up with Sesshomaru still clutching to me. The babies started to kick and I was starving. I tried pushing him off me, it did absolutely nothing.

"Sesshomaru, I need to eat." I said trying to push him off me still. His grasp tightened and he started growling. His mokomoko was still around my waist. I put his head down to my stomach and let the babies kicks wake him up. He stormed up out of bed with his mokomoko still squeezing me.

"What was that?" He said looking at me in shock.

"What was what? I just put your head to my stomach." I said completely lost.

"It felt like someone kicked me." He said giving me a glare. "Why did you put my head to your stomach in the first place?"

"I was trying to wake you up, I couldn't move and I was hungry."I said pouting. I got up and went to my closet and took out a shirt that said 'I can grow people! What's your superpower?' and some maternity skinny jeans.

Sesshomaru looked at the shirt and gave me a questioning glare. He got up and changed into a light blue button up shirt and black slacks. I took a pair of shirts and pants for Cho and went to her room. She was already up and stretching, I smiled and gave her the clothes. She went to the bathroom and changed. We walked arm in arm down to the kitchen.

We ate eggs, bacon, and toast, of course with barbeque sauce. We talked about the babies too.

"So, what about your baby's father?" I asked with furrowed brows.

"His name is Byakuya," she said smiling "He's on a business trip so I'm staying with his sister, Kagura. I have to go soon though."

"Why don't we switch phone numbers, I had fun yesterday. We could do it again." She nodded and we switched phone numbers and she left. I walked into my room and changed into a white sundress. I twirled around and went back to the living room. I saw Sesshomaru's eyes following my body when I walked in and sat down on his lap.

"I love you." I said leaning down on his shoulder putting my arms around his neck. His hands went straight to my belly and he started rubbing it. I closed my eyes and let him peacefully calm the kicking babies. I put my hand on top of his and put his hand where they were kicking most. I lowered his hands more until it was on top of my womanhood. He growled and pulled away chuckling. I pouted.

"Not now, maaatttteee," he said purring to me sexily. I cupped him through his slacks and he lifted me up bridal style and walked outside to the pool where I saw Inuyasha and Kagome splashing each other playfully. I jumped out of Sesshomaru's grasp and went to the shower room and changed into a maternity tankini. I glided into the pool and started meditating.

Sesshomaru jumped in next to me and lifted me up to his lap without warning and I half screamed. I gave him the evil eye. He nuzzled my neck and purred.

"I have an idea, why don't we have a party?" I asked Kagome she shrugged and I got the phone. I invited Sango, Miroku, Ayame, Koga, Kohaku, Kanna, and Cho and her sister-in-law Kagura.

I heard the doorbell ring and I went to answer it in the sundress cover up. It was Sango and Miroku, and Kohaku and Kanna; the two couples. I saw Koga walk in with Ayame hand in hand and he gave me a smile. Everyone went to the pool and it was half full. I answered the door after ten minutes and saw Cho. We gave each other hugs and squealed like crazy.

I went back into the pool next to Sesshomaru and he started to nibble on my neck and when I pulled away he growled and clutched me to his chest and resumed. I was glad everyone was having fun and not paying attention to us. I pushed him away but he nipped my neck harder and I yelped quietly. His hand was on my back and on the top of my belly. I was getting freaked out. His eyes were red again. I remembered reading something about when you have many scents around you your mate will give you as much of his scent as he can.

I pushed him off of me and gave him a questioning glare. He ignored it and continued nipping and licking my neck. He trailed nips down to the top of my chest and pulled away when I moaned. I groaned at the loss of his warm lips on my flesh. He chuckled and I growled getting off of him and facing the other way with my arms crossed. He started kissing my neck from behind and I pushed him off and got out of the pool. I looked at the time and saw it was 5:00. I got everyone out of the pool until they all left including Inuyasha with Kagome.

"What the hell was that in the pool? I kept trying to push you off me you idiot." I yelled at Sesshomaru when I walked past him to the bathroom. He stopped the door with his foot and lifted off my wet swimsuit. He pulled off his swim trunks and lifted me up and put me in the warm drawn bath. He sat me on his lap face to face and started to rub my sore back with his hands. I almost moaned because my back hurt so much. I whimpered in pain when he rubbed harder. My back was aching since my belly got so big.

He brought my lips to his and furiously kissed me. I moaned into his mouth and he lifted me onto his erection. I moaned loudly when I was completely filled with him. I loved it when there was no teasing.

His soft warm lips went to my earlobe and he sucked it gently. He kissed his way to the top of my chest and cupped my breasts with his hands, he took one erect nipple into his mouth and lifted my hips and slammed them down. I moaned out his name with a string of profanities.

He bit down harshly on my nipple and lay me on the side of the bathtub and pounded into me relentlessly. I loved every second of it. I screamed out my release along with the low growl of Sesshomaru's release. I could tell he wasn't done with me. He lifted me out of the tub and wrapped and dried me with a towel and gave me my robe while he took his. He lifted me up bridal style and I saw the clock again. This time the blood red numbers read 5:45. He sat me on the bed and ravished my lips and rubbed his thumb on my quivering clit. I moaned and bucked into his hand.

"Patience maattee, let me taste you." He said lowering his lips to my swollen nether lips. He dragged his tongue across my clit slowly, teasing me. He sucked my clit hard. He bit my clit and that broke me making me cum with a strangled scream. He plunged his tongue into my entrance and sucked and nipped. I was in such immense pleasure. He lapped up my juices like they were wine. He came back to my nipple and tugged on it with his teeth. I loved it. I got up and pushed him down on the bed and started to stroke his large erection. He let out a strangled groan when I circled my tongue around his tip.

In one quick move he was completely in my mouth. I bobbed my head while cupping his balls. He released in my mouth and I swallowed him dry. He lifted me up and started to suck my nipples. He seemed embarrassed. My breasts felt so good he gave the other breast the same treatment.

"Please," I whimpered in need. I needed him inside me now.

"What do you want maatteee," He purred against my skin. I groaned at the pleasurable vibration. He was going to make me beg.

"You know what I want." I retorted with a moan. He smiled and shook his head no. "I need you in me, now." I said with a louder moan. He pushed himself into me and I groaned in pleasure.

He lifted his hips and slowly pounded into me. I felt so good. He trailed warm kisses across my swollen belly. He started to rub my clit and kiss me fiercely on the lips. I wanted to stay like this forever. He pounded into me with force and love nothing could compare to, I felt like I was in heaven with my soulmate. He pounded into me once more and I screamed out my release as he continued thrusting into my entrance. He groaned out his release and collapsed to the side still inside me as I fell into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up peacefully next to a sleeping Sesshomaru. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. I stroked his demonic marks and he kissed my hand and opened his eyes with a half smirk. I kissed his nose and was about to get up when I felt his member still in me. He pulled out of me and I whined at the loss. He lifted me up and took me to the bathroom, we had a seductive shower and we cuddled on the couch until we started to pack. Sesshomaru wanted me to stop school now and I agreed after the whole scene with Touran. We were going to his parent's house today because he wanted me to give birth there. I didn't understand why but he told me it would be better if we had more than just us to take care of the babies, I mean there were going to be seven of them. He carried all five of my bags to the limo. The Kia car we originally bought wasn't big enough so we ordered a nine seater car, the 2011 Chevrolet Tahoe Hybrid. The moment he got into the back seat I fell asleep on his warm chest. I was exhausted from yesterday nights' activities (wink wink). He lifted me onto his lap and rubbed my back while lying his head on my shoulder.

I woke up in a bed that wasn't mine and I realized it was one of the beds in the Inutaisho's mansion. I got up and made a pee-pee dance to the bathroom. I took my cell phone after and I called Kagome. She answered sleepily on the third ring. "Hey Gome."

"Oh! Hi Rin are you already at his parents' house?" She asked I shrugged off the unfamiliar feeling I got and yawned.

"Yeah, I don't even remember coming inside. All I remember is that Sesshomaru woke me up to change my clothes in the night time," I replied "oh and where are you right now?" I asked with a suggestive tone.

"Guess." She said. At the same moment the door opened and Kagome walked in wearing one of Inuyasha's shirts and nothing else.

I yelped in happiness and hugged her.

"What are you doing here?"I asked still shocked she actually was.

"Well…me…and Inuyasha….and a bed….," She said with a red tint to her face. Realization dawned on me…they did the dirty deed…sex. I started to laugh at her confession and she opened her mouth to disapprove but she started to break out into laughter too.

I walked downstairs while Kagome went to go change. I changed into a tunic and some stretchy black pants. I went into the kitchen and started making bacon and eggs for breakfast. I was a little upset they didn't have barbeque sauce. "Sesshomaru!" I screamed out loud. He was behind me within half a minute.

"Can you get some barbeque sauce, anchovies, and chocolate cake?" I asked with a cute smile. He looked at me like I was crazy but nodded none the less. I heard the door slam closed and I kept making breakfast. I put some on the table for me and Kagome when she walked down. We talked about her and Inuyasha the whole time. I put the dishes in the sink and went to the TV with Kagome and watched romance movies in bliss. I finally felt peaceful and it was hopefully going to stay that way.


	5. Chapter 5

**1 month later**

I got up rather painfully, my back was aching. Sesshomaru dragged me back down onto our bed and spooned me. I tried pushing him off me and I really needed to pee. "Sesshomaru, I have to get up!"

I pushed him off me and he fell on the floor. I ignored him and went to the bathroom to relieve myself. I came outside and saw a lightly fuming Sesshomaru. He looked at me and frowned.

I felt like slapping him at that moment, I curse the day hormones were discovered. I sat down on the bed and started to bawl my eyes out.

"You hate me don't you?" I screamed while crying some more. He came next to me and lay down next to me holding me while I cried. He started to rub his hands on my stomach and I just cried harder. I finally just started to sniffle.

"Where did you get that stupid idea?" Sesshomaru asked silently still rubbing my big, swollen baby belly.

"Oh, so now I'm stupid!" I screamed trying to throw his hands off me. He was too strong. I stopped struggling and just ignored him. He kissed the side of my neck and started to trail his hands lower. He lifted my shirt up off of me and started to kiss me deeply. He trailed kissed over my breasts and I moaned out. He pulled my bra off and put my pert nipple in his mouth.

I ripped his shirt off and straddled him. He looked at me like I was crazy. "It's my turn to have some fun." I whispered sexily in his ear. He groaned when I pulled his pants off, his manhood popped out. He wasn't wearing underwear; I love a man that goes commando. I stroked him and he shuddered. I gently licked the pre-cum off his head. I took his length in my mouth and bobbed my head up. He held my hair and pushed me down. We continued this until he released in my throat and I swallowed him greedily.

He lifted me up and ravaged my mouth some more. He lined his thick cock to my entrance and engulfed himself in me with one thrust. I moaned out at being filled with him. He put one of his hands behind my neck and kept one on my stomach lovingly.

"I…love…you…Sesshomaru," I gasped out in between thrusts.

"I love you too, maattteee," He said back to me. He pounded into me harder and we both came together. He pulled out of me and brought me to his chest.

I woke up suddenly. I stormed up and regretted it. I had a huge headache. I lay back down and everything went blank.

I opened my eyes to a worried Sesshomaru and a hospital room. I smiled and stroked the side of his face. The babies gave me a huge kick and I oomfed loudly Sesshomaru looked at me worriedly.

I brought his hand to the place where they were kicking and they kicked his hand away by one inch. He lifted up my shirt and saw the purple bruises forming on my skin. I grabbed my abdomen when they kicked again. The doctor walked in and saw my stomach.

"What's wrong?" I asked moaning in pain when I got two more big kicks.

"I think that you babies are stronger than you, more like Sesshomaru." Dr. Sasake said. "I also think that they made you weaker so you fainted, you're also slightly anemic. If you want I could keep you here for a few more days, or a week?" Before I could say anything Sesshomaru growled.

"No, she's fine," instead of being shocked like I thought she would be she just smiled and nodded.

"I'm tired," I said yawning. He looked at me lovingly and kissed my belly. The babies kicked him right in the face and his face was partly pushed away. He smiled slightly and put his hand on my belly when I saw Izayoi walk in with my clothes in her hands. I smiled at her and took them gladly.

I came out of the bathroom with a sundress on. I was wearing flip flops.

Sesshomaru held my hand while we went to the car. He helped me into the passenger's seat and started to drive to his parent's house. He put his hand on my thigh and kept it there the whole time. When we finally got to the garage I was yawning. Sesshomaru lifted me bridal style out of the car and brought me to her bed. He was about to leave and I pulled him down to the bed and cuddled up to him.

I woke up and saw Sesshomaru sleeping for once. He actually looked innocent when he wasn't awake. He looked so cute that I had to take a picture. I had about 24 pictures when I put the camera away. I traced his features slowly. He woke up to me staring straight at him with a sketch book. He grabbed it before I could stop him. I was drawing him, this was so embarrassing. He saw the picture and smiled.

"I think you should look into drawing for a career." He said to me when I put the book to the side. I almost choked when he said that to me. He laughed at my surprised face.

"Why?"

"You have a potential to draw, and not just me." I gave him an all out grin. I jumped on him and gave him a harsh kiss. He looked so sexy right now. He deepened the kiss and started to squeeze my breasts. I hissed and pushed him away.

"My boobs hurt…" I whispered sheepishly before turning away and trying to sleep. He spooned my small body and lifted my shirt so he could rub my huge belly. I was getting big. I was due in about 2 months because a normal demon pregnancy was 5 months. I started to cry and Sesshomaru turned me to him. He rubbed my tears away.

"What's wrong?" He asked sadly.

"I'm not ready to be a mom! I'm only 18, how am I going to take care of seven human beings!" I screamed still crying. Sesshomaru was trying hard to get me to calm down.

"You have to stop crying, stress is bad for the babies," Sesshomaru said still cradling me. My loud cries died down to little whimpers. I closed my eyes and started to breathe calmly. I got up and went to the bathroom.

I headed down to the kitchen after I changed. I was wearing a shirt that said 'Say Hello to my Little Friend' with an arrow pointing down, and some maternity pants.

When I got downstairs I saw Sesshomaru at the stove with a plate of bacon. I found the barbeque sauce and slathered the bacon with it. I tried eating the eggs but I started to feel nauseas. I had apple juice and sprite mixed together. Don't judge me, it made me feel better.

I started to stretch in the living room and sat on the couch rubbing my humongous (CALM) belly lovingly. I must have spoke too soon because soon enough my angel babies were kicking me in the bladder and everywhere else. I had 14 feet kicking my innards and it was not fun I had to go to the bathroom every 15 minutes or else I would pee my pants.

Sesshomaru walked in and sat next to me. I looked at the clock and remembered an important event. I had another ultrasound today to see how my bladder kicking babies were! It was almost five o'clock.

"Sesshomaru, we have an ultrasound at 5:30 today remember?" I said pointing to the clock. I tried to get up myself but I kept falling back onto the couch He silently chuckled but lifted me off the soft couch. He took me outside and I overviewed the car. It was sleek and black, and had 3 doors on each side and it was a nine seater so both of us and the kids could all fit in it. On the way to the doctor I fell asleep in the car. When I woke up I was in Sesshomaru's arms while he got me out of the car.

I smiled at him hugely and stood up. I went into the room when my name was called. I saw Dr. Sasake and she smiled and gestured to the bed. I lay on the bed and pulled my shirt up under my breasts and pulled my pants down to under my big belly. She put the freezing gel on my belly and moved the transducer around. She got to the babies heartbeats quickly and wrote something.

I was crying when I saw my precious babies. I was happily sobbing. I wanted to meet them now. I stared at the screen while Dr. Sasake pointed out all 7 of them. I looked at Sesshomaru and he was half smiling in pride. I brought him down to kiss me.

I adjusted my clothes and walked hand in hand back to the car.

"Sesshomaru, are you happy?" I asked innocently while sitting down.

"Hn…" He said shrugging.

"Do you love me?" I asked again. He didn't reply. I ignored him the rest of the day and when we got to the house I locked myself in our bedroom.

"Rin, don't make me break the door down."

"Fine then! I'm only coming out when you say you love me in front of everyone!" I replied screaming.

He sighed from outside. "Rin I love you, will you come out now?" He asked calmly. I opened the door and hugged him.

"I love you too fluffy." I said burying my face in his shoulder. He bit my neck at my mating mark again. He started to suck my blood. I moaned it felt so sensual. I pressed into his erection and he growled still sucking my blood. He pulled away and I saw his crimson eyes. He ripped my clothing off and kissed my stomach before engulfing himself in my pussy. I screamed with pleasure.

He pounded into me relentlessly and I realized we were back in our bedroom. He pressed me into the wall with his hands pressing into my hips painfully. He started to rub circles around my clit and I screamed my release out slowly. He followed slowly after and set me down on the bed. He lay down next to me and I cuddled to his naked form putting my head in the crook of his shoulder. His hands went reflexively to my stomach. I couldn't wait for this baby to be born. I went to sleep happily.


	6. Chapter 6

**1 week later**

I woke up and Sesshomaru's head was on top of my huge stomach while I slept. I tried to sit up but he pulled me back down and kept one hand possessively over my bump. I loved it when he got all possessive and sexy, he wouldn't let me go anywhere and he always wanted his scent covering my own, which meant for me, sex, sex and more sex. I was also extremely horny all the time.

I put my hand over his and went back to sleep.

This time when I woke up I couldn't find Sesshomaru. I went to the bathroom, and studied my reflection. You could always tell I was pregnant and everywhere I went people's hands were on my stomach, it was very annoying sometimes. Every time I was with Izayoi at least she asked. I felt at least 3 kicks at a time and it felt like they were all teaming against me. It was like an ever long soccer game.

I walked downstairs after I changed into yoga pants and loose fitting blouse. Sesshomaru was in the kitchen making bacon like usual. He walked to me and rubbed my belly. He loved feeling the babies move against him. After I was fed I sat down on the couch and relaxed. I saw Izayoi and she sat down next to me on the couch.

"So are you feeling good?" she asked me.

"Yes, I can't wait to see them!" I said happily. I felt something at my belly like the babies were stretching. I went to the kitchen to get some water and relax.

"Oh god," I screamed out when I felt the stretching again more extreme. Sesshomaru must have heard me because he rushed to my side.

"What happened?" he asked putting a hand on my back and one under my legs lifting me up. I relaxed into his chest until I felt the stretching again. I screamed out I pain and he put me on out bed.

"I don't know, it feels like the babies are stretching," I moaned out quietly. He lay next to me and rubbed my belly, it felt good. I relaxed into the bed and braced myself for the next stretch, it didn't happen, I guess the babies wanted their daddy.

A wave of nausea rushed over me and I was rushing to the bathroom. It felt like morning sickness all over again. Sesshomaru was holding my hair back and rubbing circles on my back. I was crying silently and Sesshomaru noticed and brought me to his chest. I groaned when I felt the stretching again. He lifted me up and took me to the car. He was speeding and got pulled over by a cop.

"You were speeding over 80 miles," the officer said to Sesshomaru. The babies apparently decided now was a good time to stretch because I cried out in pain.

"My pregnant _mate_ is in pain," Sesshomaru snarled out growling slightly. The cop nodded and left and Sesshomaru continued to speed away. We were in the hospital within 10 minutes. He took me straight to Dr. Sasake's room because she was an emergency pregnancy doctor.

"Oh sweetie what's wrong?" she asked while trying to see if I was dilated at all, I wasn't. Sesshomaru went into the hall to call everyone, we left without telling anyone.

"I don't know it feels like they don't have enough space." I said rubbing my belly. She lifted my shirt up and put her head to my belly. She looked up and nodded.

"I'm going to do an ultrasound okay," she said while getting the gel. She rubbed on my belly and waved the transducer around. She found the babies quickly as usual but they all looked so much bigger.

"I think these babies will be coming out within month, also what have you been eating?" she asked looking at me again.

"Mostly bacon and eggs, and barbeque sauce," I said thinking of all the things I have eaten.

"I think maybe you should start eating raw meat," she said seriously.

"What, why?" I asked furrowing my brows.

"Because the babies might have an appetite more like Sesshomaru, which is why they aren't satisfied. You are on bed rest starting now." She said staring at me and taking my hand in hers.

"I went through the same thing you are, I'm human and my mate is demon," she said wiping off the icky gel. "I had to eat raw meat at the end of my pregnancy too. I couldn't see anything past my belly, it was so weird," she said smiling at me.

"I can't even stand on my feet for too long or my ankles swell too much," I replied back. I couldn't wait for when I fit back into shorts and a tank top!

I felt the stretching again and burst into painful tears. Dr. Sasake rubbed my back and gave me a prescription for a pain medication that would help. Sesshomaru walked in at the same time. He lifted me up again and took me to the car.

"I heard Dr. Sasake telling you to eat raw meat," he said when we were at the pharmacy.

"So, I'll do anything for my little angels," I said rubbing my huge swollen belly. He went in alone and came back in a minute. He opened my door instead of his and kissed my belly and kissed me passionately. I felt the stretching again and I started to let my tears out.

"It hurts so much, please make it stop," I begged curling my back forward. Sesshomaru put his hand on my belly and they stopped stretching. They started to kick his hand and everywhere else actually. It was not all fun and games having 14 feet kicking my innards. Sesshomaru kissed my belly again and went back to his seat. We went home silently and my hands were folded over my belly the whole time. He lifted me up again and took me to the couch to rest.

Kagome and Izayoi sat next to me and whenever I was alone someone always showed up. I lay down on Izayoi's lap and Kagome put my legs on her lap. They also put a blanket on me. For the next two day the only thing Sesshomaru fed me was raw meat and I actually always wanted more. I finally felt like I was going to have seven babies in a week. I continued to feel the stretching the whole time. I was ready to blow.

"Why don't we talk about baby names?" Izayoi suggested.

"No, we decided we would name them all the day they were born," I said playing with the bottom of my shirt.

"I'm going to the bed, I'm tired." I said standing up. Sesshomaru lifted me up before I could even take a step.

"I'm not going to let you have any chance of injuring yourself until the babies are born. He took me upstairs and I took the night gown from my dresser. Sesshomaru lifted my shirt off of me. I took my bra off and my boobs were so big. I put the night gown on and stood up to take my pants off. Sesshomaru lay down next to me and let me rest my head on his chest. I fell asleep quickly and before I was lulled into unconsciousness I heard Sesshomaru mumble "I love you"

**Sorry if this chapter seemed short, the next chapter will be much longer. I'm thinking of having the babies born in the next chapter, what do you think about it. **

**Thanx, Lemonz**


	7. Chapter 7

**3 weeks later**

I tried desperately to get out of the bed with my huge bulging stomach. I was almost 5 months pregnant and was due in about a week and a half, and ready to pop these babies out. Sesshomaru convinced me to give birth in a hospital instead of a home birth; I think he just didn't want me to give birth to seven pups alone with a midwife. I was failing terribly at sitting up. I looked to the side and saw an amused Sesshomaru.

"Come on, please help me up." I said pouting. He smirked but complied with my request. I felt bad for him; I screamed at him for no reason and always made him run out for something or the other. I craved one specific type of barbeque sauce and cried if I didn't get what I wanted immediately.

He lifted me up and stood me up on the floor I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I went to my closet and put on a pretty yellow sundress and walked downstairs slowly, my ankles were pretty swollen. I sat down on the couch and relaxed. I saw Izayoi and she sat down next to me.

"I need to show you something!" She exclaimed excitedly. She showed me a picture of the guestroom right next to Sesshomaru's room and then another picture of the same room, but it was decorated as a baby room, it was blue on one side with animals and 4 blue cribs and pink in the other with butterflies and 3 pink cribs. I was on the verge of crying it was so perfect. I pulled her into a tight hug.

"There is one room like that in our house too, so you can drop them off if you ever need private time." I nodded and Izayoi went to the kitchen and came back with a big plate of food. I dove in and finished most of it. I lovingly rubbed my big stomach. I walked to the kitchen to put my plate in the sink.

I looked down and saw a puddle on the floor.

"SESSHOMARU!" I screamed as I tried desperately to stay standing. He was there under a second and lifted me up bridal style. He rushed me to the car and put me in the passenger seat of the new delivered car. He had the bag already in the back seat and I was freaking out.

"Stay calm, it's okay." Sesshomaru reassured me, or himself.

"Stay calm! Oh god, someone freaking help me!" I screamed when I got a contraction, it was so painful. Sesshomaru went faster and I tried to breathe like Izayoi told me too, in-in-out. I was calmly focusing on my breathing and the car jerked to a stop in front of the hospital.

He lifted me up again and brought me through the door; some ladies rushed me onto a wheelchair and pushed me to the maternal ward where I met with my doctor.

"Its gonna be okay sweetie," Dr. Sasake said as the ladies put me into one of the hospital gowns. The put my legs into the brace and I saw Sesshomaru, Izayoi and Kagome walk in. Kagome was going to be all the babies' godmother. I suddenly realized something; we didn't talk at all about names for the babies. I got another contraction and decided not to think about that right now. I squeezed Sesshomaru's hand tightly when I got the next contraction.

Dr. Sasake said I was only 2 cm dilated and I could push at 10 cm. It was so hard not to push right then. I couldn't wait to see my 7 angels. I got another contraction and I moaned in pain. Sesshomaru looked so different, instead of looking cold and monotone he looked really tired and upset. I felt like comforting him until I had another contraction. Dr. Sasake looked again.

"Sweetie it's gonna be a long wait until you can push," she said with a sad smile.

**21 hours later**

She gave me an epidural when I was 7 cm dilated almost two hours ago….

"Your 9 cm dilated sweetie, give me a big push at your next contraction!" She said I breathed in and screamed out when I got my contraction and started to push. "Good job, the baby is crowning, keep going!" I pushed harder and Dr. Sasake nodded. I gave one huge push and I braced myself for the next contraction, after a final push she held up one of my crying baby boys. Sesshomaru cut the umbilical cord and I started pushing again when she told me to. If this was how it was going to be all day, me and Sesshomaru would never have kids ever again! Seven was more than enough for me! I felt another contraction and started to push again.

"It hurts so much, I can't push anymore!" I sobbed out. Sesshomaru rubbed my back and tried to calm me down.

"You have to its okay just breathe Rin," Dr. Sasake said. I pushed again. "You're doing great, keep going."

When I pushed again I screamed out. I leaned against Sesshomaru when I pushed a second time. Baby boy number two was almost out, I gave a big push. He was so much tinier than number one. I was all out crying now. I had to push again. I screamed again, I felt so weak, I hated feeling this way.

"You have to keep pushing sweetie," I pushed again, I was all out crying. "Keep going, you only have five babies left!" Baby girl number one came out quickly.

I pushed again, and again. "Baby number four is on her way," I pushed a last time and baby girl number two followed. Baby girl number three took much longer.

"I'm so tired, make it stop, please make it stop," I begged over and over again. Baby girl number three came out soon after and she was fine. They were extra careful with her.

"Two more boys and you can relax, keep pushing!" Sesshomaru said at my ear. I complied and started to push again. I was so sweaty and tired, I felt like passing out.

I pushed again and baby boy number three was out! He was extremely small also. I started to push for baby number four and I was so weak I could barely push. I kept pushing but I couldn't.

"Rin, you can rest for 30 seconds but then you have to push," Dr. Sasake said. I pushed again when I got some strength back. I pushed hopefully for the last time and baby boy number four was finally in this world, he came out quickly and I felt so much better. I was numb all over though.

"You did it; all the babies are fine, sleep now." Sesshomaru said lying next to me on the bed.

**Next Day**

I woke up feeling so sore. I looked at the corner of the room where Sesshomaru was. Sesshy and I were surprised when all of my little boys were full demons.

The nurses walked in with 7 bassinets with all my little cuties. Everyone (Inuyasha, Kagome, Izayoi, Inutaisho, and Jakotsu) were already in the room.

Sesshomaru handed our first boy to me and I looked into his eyes and knew his name, "Taro," I said out loud whispering. Sesshomaru smiled at me. He took Taro and gave him to Izayoi who cooed over him while he just sucked his fist sleeping.

He gave me the next son who was Taro's identical twin (they had two sets of twin boys and identical girl triplets). Sesshomaru already named him before he gave him to me. The name Kin was a perfect name because he had huge golden eyes. He was so tiny. He kept looking at Inuyasha and gave huge toothless grins.

The next baby boy was yawning adorably the whole time. We decide to name him Hayato, my real father's name. He kept yawning and pulling my shirt down. When I gave him back to Sesshomaru he grabbed his shirt and started grabbing his fingers. Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile at that.

Sesshomaru and I decided the name Tomo for Hayato's twin. He started to cry when he had to come out of Sesshomaru's hands but he settled when he got to me. He basically shimmied under my shirt and started to roll out. I blew on his tummy and he gave me a crooked toothless smile. He was so sweet.

Now for the girls, the first born girl of mine got the name Gina. She looked like a little angel. She wouldn't let go of Sesshomaru even when he tried to give her to me, she would definitely be a daddy's girl. She was already sleeping when I finally got to hold her. I gave her to Jakotsu and he just cooed at her. She seemed to like him too. Maybe she just liked boys.

My second little butterfly was named Akina. She was a little fidgety and kept pushing hands away. She cried when I tried to give her to Sesshomaru. Newborn babies were so adorable! She fell asleep too and I gave her to Kagome who just found out she was pregnant (Baby mama moment ;) She held her like she was supposed to and looked like a mom already.

My last little angel was the smallest one so we named her Keiko. I didn't want to let her go. She wouldn't go to sleep and kept crying when I tried to give her to Inutaisho. The nurse laughed and took her off me and when she got to Inutaisho she went to sleep. I was so tired still so everyone left. They showed me how to use the breast pump but I was too tired for it.

The nurse showed me how to get them to latch on to my breast and I tried it with Taro. He drank his fill and I feed the rest of them two at a time. I went to sleep happily.

**2 days later**

When I woke up I saw Sesshomaru sleeping in the chair across the room. "Sesshomaru wake up," I said throwing a tissue box at him. He stormed up in a defensive position and I laughed, his hair was a mess.

"What was that for?" He questioned. I shrugged.

"Can all of us go home?" I asked nudging toward the babies. I didn't feel sore moving around anymore. I stood up and walked to him and sat on his lap. Must be the fact I'm Sesshomaru's mate.

Akina started to whimper and woke up all her siblings when she started to cry. I went to her and picked her up carefully. She nuzzled into my breast and started to whimper again. I sat back down and undid the side of the gown and my bra. She latched on quickly and she looked at me with her huge brown eyes the whole time until she stopped. Her face scrunched up and turned red and she started to reach her arms out. I kissed her forehead and gave her to Sesshomaru. He looked happy for the first time in a long time.

I looked at all of my beautiful babies. I fed them all quickly after changing into my beloved shorts and tank top! Sesshomaru was carrying four of the baby carriers and I was carrying three. We got them in the car safely and still had enough space for me to get from the front seat to the back if anyone of our little pack started to cry. I started to call them our little pack.

He drove to his parent's house and they helped me get all the babies in their room. When I saw the room I started to cry. They put little name tags over all the cribs. In the crib there were cute little bassinets. We put them all in their little beds and went to our room.

Sesshomaru and I had a quick shower and came out after five minutes. I was in my closet when he came behind me and put his arms around my waist. I was only wearing a blue bra and panties set.

"Sesshomaru, I need to change!" I said putting on my shorts. I put on a sports short sleeved shirt.

"I'll be in the bedroom," he said sexily walking out of the room.

When I walked out he was on the bed with his eyes closed. I walked next to him and brushed my hand over his cheek, he caught my wrist. I gasped and almost fell off the bed and he was silently laughing. I needed to tell him something I remembered I was pondering about.

"Sesshomaru, I think I should start using birth control." I said keeping calm. His eyes shot open and he pulled me to his side.

"No! Even if I impregnate you a week from now, so be it," he said pinning my arms back. I was surprised, didn't he not want me to get pregnant again. His eyes were crimson.

"I will always have the need for you to carry my pups, I won't allow you to stop the chance," He said lifting me onto his lap. I turned my head away from him. I stood up and walked away and went to the nursery. I saw Izayoi standing near Akina. I lifted Kin up out of his crib and cradled him to my chest. I sat down on the rocking chair and started to feed him. I stared into his eyes the whole time, I didn't even notice when Sesshomaru walked in.

"I just had seven kids and you want more!" I whisper yelled so I wouldn't upset the babies.

"I love seeing you pregnant and the babies will grow faster than normal because of their demon blood," Sesshomaru pointed out. I did want kids but not for a long time. I was only 18, how many kids did he want me to have as a teenager?

"Sesshomaru I am only 18 years old, how many kids do you want? A thousand!" I gave him a glare and started to feed Taro and Akina.

"I want to keep having children forever; you already stopped growing when I mated with you," I huffed and turned away from him.

"Fine, it makes sense but do you really want more kids right away, we have seven and what if I get pregnant with more than one child again," I said turning back to him.

"We'll survive, we have my family, and we do live in the Western castle," He said looking at me.

"You're right, I do want more kids too, but remember the doctor said we have to wait 6 weeks before we can even try to be sexually active," I said sticking my tongue out.

"Well if I get you pregnant then, the kids will be seven months by the time the baby is born," he said lifting me onto his lap.

"I'm still mad at you," I said turning away from him. We went back to our bedroom and I fell asleep resting on his chest.

**5 weeks later**

I called everyone up and we all took a baby except for Inuyasha and Kagome who were at an ultrasound appointment.

I went to the living room and put the babies on the floor. They were rolling around and I was sitting on the floor with them. Sesshomaru came and sat next to me.

I kissed him and he deepened the kiss and I gladly complied. Keiko shimmied into my lap somehow. She was still so small.

"Hi sweetie," I said lifting her up and bouncing her up and down. She actually giggled it was so cute; I never wanted them to grow up. I realized that they would grow faster than usual too. If I got pregnant in a week they would probably physically be almost a year old when the baby was born. Unless our baby was more human, then I have no idea how long I would be pregnant.

I turned to Sesshomaru, "Fine, I'll have more of your kids even if you get me pregnant less than one week from now but I get to pick or create the new car," I said smirking, Sesshomaru loved to pick all of the cars he bought, except for the car he got me for my birthday a year ago, it was a 2010 Mustang GT.

"I agree to that, but only because I want a lot more kids," he said smiling at me.

"So you basically want me barefoot and pregnant forever," I said getting pissed off, did he really want like 20 kids?

"Yes, sometimes naked and pregnant though," He said kissing my cheek. He started to lie down on his back and put the babies on his chest. Akina started to cry and I put the changing pad down. I took her onesie off and changed her diaper. She started to roll around without clothes on. I lifted her up. She was getting fussy. I undid the top of my blouse and started to feed her and Keiko after I changed them. I put pillows under their naked little butts so they wouldn't fall.

It took a while for them to latch on but they did. They were both staring straight into my eyes, I loved breastfeeding them, it was the mommy-baby bonding time. Gina was just watching her daddy the whole time. Tomo was rolling around and looking around, and Kin and Taro were staring at each other on Sesshomaru's chest and Hayato was sitting in front of me playing with the bottom of my shirt. Akina and Keiko unlatched and pulled away I burped them one at a time. I changed them back into their clothes. I lifted Hayato and put him on my chest when his head started drooping.

He fell asleep and so did Akina and Keiko. I looked around and most of them were asleep except for Kin and Taro. I guess they knew they were twins or something.

I picked up Kin and Taro and started to breastfeed them; I would just feed all of them before they had their naps. Sesshomaru was playing with Gina's feet and she was squealing loudly. I looked over and saw Hayato was trying to crawl he was scooting on his knees. I helped him onto his hands and knees trying not to jostle the twins I was feeding.

Kin unlatched when I moved and Taro followed after his brother, they both started to cry with their faces scrunched up and red which meant they needed to be changed. I burped them and changed Taro first because he was even fussier than Kin and always tried to pee on me.

He was half asleep by the time I managed to get his onesie off and it was easy after that. I put them in the sleeping playpen that was in the living room. I still had to feed Gina, Hayato, and Tomo. I fed Hayato and Tomo first. I was so tired. Sesshomaru was cradling Gina in his arms trying to get her to calm down, she was crying every time he tried to change her diaper. He finally just took her onesie off and his shirt off and tried calming her down with skin to skin contact, it worked. By the time she was changed I was burping my baby boys and putting them in the bed.

I took Gina and tried to feed her but she wouldn't let me. I put my hand to her forehead and she was a warm like usual. I opened her mouth and saw he had little tips of teeth. She started to cry when I touched her gums. I realized it now, she was starting to get teeth and it hurt her. I put my nipple at her nose and she opened her mouth. I got my nipple in her mouth and she started to suckle like usual. She was staring at me the whole time and I realized something else, she had my dark brown eyes instead of the rest of their golden eyes. Her ears started to twitch and I started to rub them, they were so soft and cute.

She started to pull away so I sat her up so I could burp her but she started to cry again. I felt so bad for her. She was still crying but her cry started to change into her 'feed me' cry. I switched to the other breast and she started to feed again. I went to the couch where Sesshomaru was and l leaned against him while she fed.

"Any idea why she's eating so much?" he asked looking at her over my shoulder.

"She's growing her teeth already," they look like 4 months old rather than 5 weeks. They were growing even faster than I thought.

"She's so big, she's not gonna need me soon," I said sobbing. I said rubbing my tears away while Gina looked at me like I was wacko.

She pulled away and when I tried to get her to latch on again she turned her head away. I burped her and put her in the playpen. Sesshomaru and I managed to get all of them back in their crib two at a time. I went to our bedroom to change; I didn't mention to Sesshomaru that I got my period last week.

"I think I'm up for some baby making today," I said pulling him into a kiss when he was walking to the bed. He seemed extremely surprised.

"You know if we have sex, I will try to get you pregnant right?" He asked me.

"I know but whatever happens, happens okay," I said dragging him down again. I was wearing one of his shirts and I wasn't wearing any panties or a bra.

He lifted my shirt off my head and I ripped his clothes off. He looked even more buff than he was before. He started to bite my nipple and rub my clit. I was so ready for sex.

"Please….I need you in me," I whispered sexily. He moved down and placed an open mouth kiss on my clit. I moaned out loudly. He dragged his tongue slowly across my slit.

He plunged his tongue into my depths and I loved it. He reached extremely sensitive places. I screamed out my release slowly and pleasurably. I was going to return the favor. I went on my knees and took his length in my hand. He hissed in pleasure when I circled my tongue around his head. I took him in my mouth and cupped his balls. He held my hair at my scalp and bobbed my head. We continued this until he came in my mouth and I swallowed.

He wasted no time aligning himself to my entrance. He entered slowly as if it was my first time, it didn't hurt at all, and it felt amazing. I moaned and pressed into him.

"Faster, please faster," I screamed out kissing him with all of my passion, he complied immediately. I nearly forgot we had seven babies in the next room still napping; I had to be quieter. He pounded into me relentlessly. I felt the regular feeling in the pit of my stomach and I came screaming. Sesshomaru continued to thrust into me until her followed.

He pulled out of me and brought me to his chest. I heard a loud cry from the other room and Sesshomaru helt me tightly.

"I forgot about them for a second," I said trying to pry him off me.

"Rin, young hanyou are comforted by the mating of their parents, calm down," He said chuckling quietly. We waited for a minute and the crying stopped. I relaxed into his grasp until I heard a shrill cry again. I got up and changed into Capri jeans and a short sleeved nursing shirt.

I went to the room and saw that it was Gina who woke up her siblings. She was crying loudly and her face was red and scrunched up. I lifted her up and lay her on my chest. She put her hand on my neck and her head on my shoulder. I opened her mouth and saw that she had two tiny teeth in the middle of her mouth, it was so cute. After she fell asleep again I put her back in the crib. I took the double breast pump and used it so Sesshomaru could feed them when they woke up later. After I had at least 20 bottles filled I put them in the mini fridge in the babies' bedroom.

I went back to our bedroom and Sesshomaru pulled me on the bed with him. He was resting his head on my belly probably trying to tell if I was pregnant like before. He looked up at me and gave me a sheepish smile.

**So how cute are seven hanyou babies! I also want to ask if you think they should have more kids so soon because I am planning for Rin to have a lot of babies with Sesshomaru, I do have a plan for how many kids I want them to have. It is either between 15 and 18. Give me input on that and Review the chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**1 month later**

I haven't gotten pregnant yet and the babies are still ever growing. Sesshomaru won't even touch me anymore after the last week. I went to the nursery to feed my little babies.

"Hi sweetie," I cooed to Taro. He was the biggest, all of them got along for the most part, except when Tomo took off Akina's sock yesterday.

I opened my shirt and started feeding Taro and Kin; I didn't really have a need for bras because I fed them all seven times a day for 1 hour each every day. I always fed the three sets of twins together, Gina liked to have me to herself and if I was breastfeeding Akina at the same time she wouldn't even latch on.

Sesshomaru walked in with four warmed bottles. He started to feed Hayato and after he was done switched to Tomo. I was watching them so I didn't even notice the babies unlatched.

I burped them and put them back to bed. They slept for most of the day now, they were getting bigger and they looked almost 7 months I was so upset they were growing so fast. I looked over at Sesshomaru and saw that he was feeding Akina. I lifted up Gina and started to feed her. She was always last because she tended to bite me.

"Hi butterfly," I whispered to her. She started to kick her tiny little feet out onto my hip.

"I still want to get you pregnant, maybe not for a while though," I heard behind my ear. I turned and saw Sesshomaru was don't feeding the kids.

"I know," I said looking back at Gina she was staring at me with her chocolate brown eyes. She unlatched and her eyelids started to droop. I put her back in her crib and adjusted my clothes. I went back to our bedroom and go to bed. Sesshomaru came in next to me and pulled me to him. I rested on his chest.

"Why are you so tired?" I heard sesshomaru ask.

"I don't know, I'm never this tired, I only was when I was pregnant," I said closing my eyes. "Don't get your hopes up, I'm not," I whispered falling asleep.

I woke up abruptly. I started to cry, my dream was so good! Sesshomaru woke up and hugged me again. I kissed him hard. In my fantastic dream we were making love…..in one of his convertibles in front of everyone, it was kinky but so good.

"I love you," I said when he flipped me onto my back and came between my legs.

He kissed me hard. I suddenly felt tired again. I collapsed onto the bed and fell asleep.

"What happened to you when you woke up the first time?" Sesshomaru asked while I was feeding Akina and Keiko while he fed Gina.

"I don't know I was a little horny and then I was really tired. It's probably because I'm over working myself with the kids," I explained burping the babies. I put them in the playpen with the other babies and a few toys they occupied themselves with.

"Well tonight don't fall asleep I am going to keep you to myself and ask my parents to watch the babies," He said winking at me. Kagome walked in and started to play with the babies from the top of the playpen.

"So Kagome how's your little one," I said patting her stomach. She blushed and awkwardly replied.

"Fine, Inuyasha is extremely protective and won't go anywhere without the tetsusiaga he even wants to hire a demon slayer to stay with me at all times!" She said sighing, him and that sword of his.

"I had Sesshomaru the whole time and I was fine, although I'm not a priestess so you might be more prone to accidents," I said smiling, I think I probably creeped her out.

"Okay, so why are you so moody and mean?" She asked rubbing her tiny baby bump happily.

"I am not moody, I'm all hot and bothered because of my dream yesterday," I said shrugging. I started to change the babies when they started crying. I started with Taro, and Sesshomaru changed Kin. Taro ended up spraying me with his pee and crying because he was starting to grow teeth now like all the other babies.

I finally changed him and put him to bed when I realized that Sesshomaru changed the rest of the diapers. I went to my bathroom to wash pee off of me and my hair. Sesshomaru followed when I got into the shower.

"You do realize I only came here because I have to wash your sons pee off of me," I said laughing.

"Yes, I wanted to know about your dream," he said quietly in my ear.

"It was about you and me and what we could do to each other in a car, it was really kinky," I said whispering back in his ear. He kissed me softly and then harder and I deepened the kiss. I loved having his tongue in my mouth, it made me so wet!

"Please touch me, you keep avoiding it," I said putting his hand on my breasts. He squeezed the shit out of them, but I loved it anyways.

He wasted no time thrusting into me quickly. I screamed at the force of it, I was so happy. He thrusted back in and continued to pound into me, he started to rub my clit and he took my pert nipple into his mouth and started to bite it.

My release came quickly but Sesshomaru's thrusting didn't stop. He continued violently fucking me and I orgasmed a second time, he finally released with me.

He put me on the bed; we covered our nakedness and fell asleep happily.

When I woke up I went downstairs and saw Sesshomaru at the stove, the babies were all there in their high chairs, they looked to cute! I took a bunch of pictures. The Girls all had matching onesies and the boys had matching onesies (pictures on my profile). They were adorable.

I sat down and Kin started to kick his feet happily. I had to smile at that. He started crying immediately after though which was a little sad. I lifted him out of his chair and rubbed his back and he calmed down after I gave him his pacifier. I put him back in his high chair and sat down.

Sesshomaru's Parents were picking up the babies so they could spend time at their grandma's and grandpa's house.

"Sesshomaru, I think we should go on a vacation with the kids," I said turning to him. He raised an eyebrow questionably.

"Why do you want to?" He asked putting food on my plate.

"Because I want to have fun with the kids while their babies," I said pouting. 3…2…1…

"Fine, we can go," Sesshomaru said putting his arm around my waist. I smiled in triumph the rest of the day.

**Sorry about the small chapter but I did it in half an hour...I probably won't be able to for 3 weeks, I am on vacation and apparently I 'need' to bond with my sister and parents or some other weird reason. Just a heads up that I won't be able to update for a while.**


	9. Chapter 9

I ran around the house trying to find Keiko's pacifier but it was nowhere to be found. She had been crying the whole day because she didn't have it, I was stressed out. I hadn't even brushed my hair today. I finally ran into Sesshomaru's study and found it on his desk. Thank god I found it. I walked back to the nursery washed it and put it in Keiko's mouth. She stopped crying and started to stand in her crib I held up my camera and put it to her. The moment she realized I was recording it she dropped to her butt on the mattress and stopped trying.

I hit my head; she really did not seem to like being recorded like Gina, Akina, Hayato, Tomo, Taro and Kin. She was the most like me, stubborn. Tomo started to cry when the front door slammed, Sesshomaru was home from work. The moment he walked through the nursery door though Tomo was screaming "dada," My eyes widened, omygod he said dada.

"Say it again little guy," I said getting the camera he giggled and said dada again. Sesshomaru lifted him up and kissed his cheek.

"Who am I?" He asked, Tomo said dada again. It was so adorable. I was a little jealous he said dada first though. He started to say dada over and over and over. I took him from Sesshy and started to bounce him in my arms, he fell asleep after about three minutes. I put him back in his crib and covered him with his blankie.

All of my little boys were napping and all of my little girls were wide awake and needed to be changed. I started with Gina; she was the biggest baby girl. The other two were about the same size.

She fell asleep when I was changing her which made it quite a bit easier, she didn't squirm.

I put her back in her crib and started to go get her blanket, she woke up started to cry the moment I walked away. I lifted her up and took her with me to get her blankie; Sesshomaru was changing Akina and Keiko. Gina was kicking her feet, chewing on my hair, and holding on to my necklace. She was still wide awake. It was on the living room floor.

I wrapped her in it and she stopped fidgeting. The babies were about four months old now and they started to grow normally about a week ago. I went back upstairs to put her back in her crib but she wouldn't go to sleep. The rest of them were all napping and if Gina didn't she would be cranky the rest of the day. I decided to just lie down with her. I was a little tired anyways. I went to my old bedroom and lay down on my big old pink bed.

After that she was out like a light. I kept her in my arms and thought about before everything happened. If I never went on that date with Koga would Sesshomaru ever mate with me otherwise? I decide not to think about it because if we didn't mate our seven babies would cease to exist. I looked down and Gina was completely asleep. I put her back in her crib and went downstairs to eat something.

I couldn't find anything appetizing in the fridge so I called for pizza; I really had to go grocery shopping soon. After I was done ordering I went upstairs to the bedroom. Sesshomaru was sleeping next to Akina and Keiko on the bed, it was so adorable. I had to take at least one picture, so I took several. I put the camera down and took the babies to their cribs. All of their cribs were lined up and you could see all of the babies from the doorway.

I went back to the bedroom and sat down next to Sesshomaru with a book, Sesshomaru on the other hand had some other ideas. He basically put his arm over my hip and pulled me down so he was spooning me. I put my book on the side table. I relaxed and lay my head down on his chest.

The babies actually looked about 5 months old; they were all a bit bigger than they were supposed to be. Akina was black haired and black dog ears, Keiko looked like a smaller female version of Inuyasha, Gina had silver hair like her father and had one black and one silver ear, some people thought it was weird but I thought it was cute. All of my little boys were a pair of identical twins so Taro and Kin both had black hair and both had elfin ears like their father, and Hayato and Tomo were miniature versions of their father, and all 7 babies had the same crescent mark as their father on their forehead. I wanted them to stay babies forever.

"What are you thinking about?" I jumped a little in surprise.

"The babies," I replied kissing his cheek.

"Do you want more babies?" He said turning me to him and looking at me intensely.

"Yeah, I do," I whispered smiling. "But not now, right; I mean me being pregnant again with you going to work again would be a little stressful while raising seven children," I said trying to imply that I shouldn't get pregnant right away.

"I think we should have the kids close in age, I think maybe we should start trying now," Sesshomaru said pulling me up into a sitting position when he did too.

"What!" I said almost falling off the bed. He caught me and pulled me onto his lap. "What, you want to start trying for a baby now?" I said awkwardly.

"Yes, I can always work at home and we can stay at my father's house while you're pregnant," He retorted seriously. Did he really want to have a baby now? Even if we conceived now the babies would only be about a year and a half old, could we handle seven toddlers and one or more infants? I was shocked that he wanted more than seven kids.

"But how could we handle eight kids, what if I get pregnant with more than one baby, could you handle it then?" I said getting up and pacing.

He got up and stood up in front of me so I would stop pacing. "I would be able to handle it, why are you so opposed to getting pregnant?" He asked turning it on me.

"Because you don't even care about how it would affect me, I would be the stressed one, I would be the one freaking pregnant! You don't even care about how it would affect me, do you?" I screamed shoving him away from me when I heard the doorbell ring. I paid for the pizza and put the box on the table. I went back upstairs and saw Sesshomaru watching the babies.

"Do you really think that?" He asked, I turned to him and saw pain and sadness in his eyes.

"No, I just got so mad," I said starting to cry, "I love you," I said falling to my knees. Sesshomaru sat down and started to comfort me in his arms.

"I want a lot more kids with you," I said lifting my head up and brushing my tears away.

"I love you, too." He said finally after a few minute, "I think we should let whatever happens, happen," he said smiling at me.

"Okay, I agree, now let's eat because I am starving," I said getting up. I started to think about how many time we have actually used a condom or any contraceptive. The answer to that was zero; I never actually considered that I could be pregnant already.

I ate three slices of pizza and no soda, whatever I was eating all of the babies were eating too, which is why I didn't drink beer like Sesshomaru. Inuyasha and Kagome were coming over later to pick up the babies in the limo for the weekend. Sesshomaru and I were planning our vacation and make the best of the weekend, which for me meant we would have sex….a lot.

I went upstairs when I heard soft fusses from the babies' room. They were all asleep except for Hayato. He was crying and lifting his hands out. I picked him up and took him downstairs when he wouldn't stop fussing, maybe he wanted his daddy. When I came downstairs someone I never thought I would ever have to meet was there, Sesshomaru's mother.

I gave him to Sesshomaru and he held Hayato in one of his arms.

"So, you mated a human like your wretched father," she said disgustedly, "and you even have a child with her."

I hated her already, she was such a bitch!

"Why are you here, Inukimi?" He asked ignoring her comments.

"Because, I am your mother, I don't need a reason to see my only son," She said smirking, did she really think he would believe this crap.

"Take Hayato upstairs, he's asleep," Sesshomaru said to me. I went upstairs and put him in his crib and covered him with his blanket. All of them were still sleeping so I went back downstairs.

"So Inukimi, why are you really here," I said when I was downstairs.

"I will not answer to my son's ningen pet," She hissed out at me.

"I don't really care if you call me his ningen pet, I want you to leave so you don't wake up the children in this house," I said crossing my arms. Sesshomaru was looking at me like I grew a head.

"You cannot tell me what to do in my son's house," She retorted angrily.

"It's my house too so yes, I can!" I yelled. I knew what he was thinking, 'What happened to the shy innocent Rin who used to be scared of spiders?'

"Please leave, no one wants you here!" I said tiredly. The babies always slept through the night but yesterday they didn't.

"I came here because I found a suitable mate for him, but he has already mated with you," She said disgustedly. I eventually noticed there was a tiger demoness behind Inukimi. She walked forward toward Sesshomaru and was throwing herself at him. It was disgusting. I heard shrill cries upstairs.

"I hope they are gone when I come back down here," I mumbled to myself while going upstairs. All of the babies seemed to sense that something was wrong. They were all awake and crying. I put on some baby lullabies on the music player in their room. They all calmed down and started to look around. Sesshomaru came upstairs and put his hand around my waist from the back.

"I made them leave, why were the babies' crying?" He asked while I put my head back on his chest.

"They knew that something was wrong…Did Kagome tell you when they were coming to pick up the little ones?" I asked changing the topic; I didn't want to talk about his mother.

"In about an hour, after the babies have their nap," He said lifting me up bridal style after taking the baby monitor. I yelped very loudly.

He took me to our bedroom and lay down with me; I lay down on his chest.

"How does a nap sound?" Sesshomaru asked kissing the back of my neck. I moaned in consent. I fell asleep rather quickly while Sesshomaru's hand was over my belly, where we both hoped our baby would be growing fairly soon.

When I woke up the baby monitor was off so I could tell they were already gone. I started to cry, I didn't get to say good bye. Sesshomaru was next to me and he wiped away my tears with his thumb.

"What's wrong?" he asked stroking my hair. I burst into tears again.

"I didn't get to say goodbye to my angels!" I said while sobbing, Sesshomaru continued to stroke my hair soothingly. I stopped crying and relaxed against the mattress of the bed and Sesshomaru's arm.

"We can bring them home later, if you want," he said pulling me to his chest.

"Okay, sorry I ruined our weekend," I said snuggling closer to his warm body.

"You didn't ruin our weekend, we can still make the best of it," He said smirking. I got up to go eat something and Sesshomaru smacked my ass before getting up to cook something. I may have yelped, very loudly.

When I finally came down after changing into some lingerie under my tank top and shorts, we could probably have some fun in the kitchen…..

After I ate eggs with ketchup, my very weird craving for the past few years, Sesshomaru started to kiss my neck, which turned into sucking. I was really horny right now. I threw his shirt off to the side. I realized we were on the kitchen counter, but I didn't care as long as he kept sucking that one spot…..

He lifted me up and my legs went around his waist. He wasted no time taking me upstairs to our bedroom.

"I want you to make love to me Sesshomaru, please," I said while trying not to moan too loudly. He slowly took off my shorts and panties, he didn't have to take my bra off because I didn't wear one anymore.

He circled my clit with his thumb slowly and so softly. I pressed into his hand and he chuckled at my eagerness. He put one finger in my pussy and hit this one special spot that made me cry out from the slightest pressure.

"More, Sesshomaru, more!" I screamed impatiently. He complied with my request and added two more fingers and started to rub my clit with his thumb at the same time. It was making me even crave him so much.

He surprised me by removing his fingers and licking my juices off them one at a time. He put his head down and started to lick my clit. He sucked and I came hard on his face. He was quite happy with this and he continued to suck my clit gladly. I started to play with my nipples and squeezed them in between my fore-finger and my thumb. I didn't realize Sesshomaru was watching until he plunged his tongue into my depths. I was on the verge of another orgasm.

"I need you in me, now!" I growled out.

"Where do you need me in you, tell me Rin," He said lustfully.

"I want you to pound your dick into my waiting cunt," I said loudly not caring if any of the servants heard. He slammed into me without warning and I cried out in pleasure. He pounded into me with so much love and desire. I couldn't help but cum right there. He continued thrusting into me with amazing speed.

He spilt his seed into my waiting womb. I came with his for the second time and fell back against the pillows. He pulled out of me and lay next to me.

"I love you," I said collapsing against his chest. I loved having this feeling. I was so not ready for round two.

"I love you too, Rin." He said putting his arm over me protectively. I fell asleep like that.

When I woke up again I felt so good that I couldn't help but laugh. Sesshomaru was in the nursery and I finally realized that I was the one who asked him to bring them back home. I kissed all of them on their foreheads before starting to feed them. I started to feed them rice cereal and breast milk once a day around a week ago and nothing has happened, so far so good. I stirred it in until it had a water like consistency and put it into several bottles for the babies. I started to feed Akina after I warmed it up under hot water for two minutes and checked it on the back of my hand.

"Sesshomaru, can you feed Taro his bottle?" I asked while putting Akina in my lap while I fed her. She finished most of her bottle before turning her head. I put a soft towel on my shoulder and started to burp her. She had quite a bit of spit up. I patted the bottom of her diaper to check if she needed to be changed, she didn't.

I fed the rest of my precious little girls and went to let them play. I put them in the little pink playpen in the living room and let them do what they wanted. I didn't forget to put the baby monitor next to them. I went back upstairs to get their pacifiers and the rest of their bottles in case they wanted more.

When I went back all of the boys were in the other blue playpen, Sesshomaru must have gone back to work. I brought my laptop near the babies so I could watch them while planning our vacation. After about an hour after I planned our 12 day trip to the Caribbean, Kin started to cry, that made all of the other babies cry with him. I managed to get them all up to the king sized bed and I took off all of their clothing. Skin to skin contact always helped.

I put them on the bed with only diapers and they all continued to cry. I lay down on the bed with them and I put them all close to my body, I started to rub all of their bellies and they still wouldn't stop crying!

I was getting so frustrated. I put new diapers and onesies on all of them and put them in their cribs and tried to calm them with music, it still wasn't working. I left them in their room crying and got the phone. I dialed in Izayoi's number.

"Hello?" Izayoi said answering.

"Izayoi, it's Rin, please come here," I cried into the phone.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" She asked going into motherly mode.

"No, but the babies won't stop crying!" I said calming down.

"If they keep crying after ten minutes, call me. Crying is normal, Inutaisho said that when Sesshomaru was a baby, he cried all the time and very excessively," Izayoi said laughing.

"Okay, bye," I said hanging up the phone. I dialed Sesshomaru's number next.

"Taisho," He answered all business like.

"Sesshomaru, can you please come home," I said hearing the babies crying stop and turn into quite whispers.

"Why?" He asked sincerely.

"The babies are acting up and I think they all just miss their dad, seriously, Tomo was practically screaming dada." I said going back to the nursery.

"I'll be there in five minutes, show the babies pictures of me, it might help, I love you, bye." He said calmly.

"I love you, too," I said disconnecting the call. The babies eyes were puffy and red. They were smiling at each other and looking around though. When I walked through the door I smiled and the babies started to giggle.

I loved how the slightest things made them laugh. Sesshomaru came in right then. Tomo started to chant dada again and I started to laugh when he made the same exact expression as an annoyed Sesshomaru.

"He looks like you," I said trying to control my giggles.

"He's my son, of course he looks like me," Sesshomaru said picking Hayato up. I loved how similar they all looked like him; they all had his eyes except for Gina.

"I know, I'm going to eat something," I said going downstairs. Sesshomaru came down after ten minutes.

"I put the sound maker on and the babies are sleeping," He said kissing me.

"Is that why you put the sound maker on? To have your way with me Mr. Taisho," I said teasingly before kissing his neck. "Well you're out of luck, I'm not in the mood," I said before jumping down from the kitchen counter and going back to making pasta. I asked one of the maids if she could pick up some things, I felt bad asking her to do though, I should be active enough to get it myself.

I wasn't very happy with how my body looked, my belly wasn't completely flat like before and how I wanted it to be. I shouldn't be insecure but I feel like if I got bigger Sesshomaru won't want me anymore. I was a bit bigger than before the pregnancy. I used to be 116 pounds and now I'm 127, I felt so big.

"Why not," Sesshomaru said putting his arms around my waist and resting his head on my shoulder.

"Because I don't want to," I said thinking more about my weight.

"Okay, let's eat," I said giving him a plate of pasta. We finished eating. I went back to planning the minor details of our vacation.

**This is a little late but this is the meaning of all of the babies' names. Please Review, I want to know if my readers think she should get pregnant soon, and if you do want Rin to get pregnant soon, please suggest names and genders!**

**Girl's names:**

**Akina-spring flower**

**Keiko-adored one**

**Gina-silvery**

**Boy's names:**

**Taro-first-born son**

**Kin-golden**

**Hayato-falcon**

**Tomo-twin**

**Thanx Lemonz :)**

**P.S. I just found out that when you are 24 weeks pregnant you can feel your baby hiccup...cool right?**

**P.S.S. If you have any tips for my story please tell me, I would appreciate the criticism if it will help me with my story. **


	10. Chapter 10

I abruptly woke up to loud shrill cries. My babies were hungry. Sesshomaru got up and went to their room. I followed silently knowing he didn't know I was awake, the babies had been keeping us up for the last two weeks and we were both highly irritable.

I came into the nursery and lifted up Kin, his face was red and you could see the tears streaming down his face. He looked so small and almost made me cry! I tried to feed him but it took a while to get him to stop crying and latch on. Sesshomaru was already feeding Taro with a bottle. The babies growing was starting to slow, they actually looked 5 months old. All of them were talking already...mumbling mostly.

Kin's eyes were wide open staring at me and his hand was on my neck while I fed him. None of the other babies were awake though, which to me was a miracle. Sesshomaru already put Taro back to sleep and went back to our bedroom. Kin unlatched and I tried latching him onto my other breast, like usual he turned his head away and started to suck his thumb. At first it was cute but then he started to chew on everything, he was like a little puppy. It was so adorable though.

I set him back in his bassinet and covered all the babies with their blankets before going back to bed. Sesshomaru was still not asleep when I walked in, I was about to question but then I saw the clock. It was already seven o'clock in the morning. I went back to the bed anyways and sat down next to him. He pulled me to him and sat me on his lap.

I kissed him passionately. He responded quickly and started to take my tank top off. He looked at me with lust and started to kiss and suck my neck, I was sure that I would have a hickey after this. He took my shorts and panties off slowly, I was about to burst. He squeezed my breasts and started to trail his hand lower until he got to the part that was aching for him the most.

He went down and started to circle my clit with his tongue. I came right there. He lapped up my juices gladly.  
>Sesshomaru came back up and turned me to him. "What was that?" he asked smirking. I smacked his arm lightly. He grinned trying not to laugh.<p>

"I'm really horny, okay!" I said getting a little embarrassed. He just kissed me again. We hadn't had sex in over a week, so yes I was extremely horny. I loved the fact that Sesshomaru only slept in boxers it made undressing him that much easier. He wasted no time slamming into me, I screamed out from the force of it.

He kept up his pace and continued to thrust into me.

"Sesshomaru, harder, please," I whimpered under him. He complied with my request. We both came together. I kissed him and he pulled out and kissed me back.

"I love you, Sesshomaru," I said sighing in content.

"I love you too, maattee," he purred and getting up to change, he had a meeting with a few colleagues.

I followed after him and started to change, today while Sesshomaru was gone, the babies had a doctor's appointment to see how well they were growing. I went to the babies' room and put them all in their little pants and shirts that I bought with Jakotsu and Kagome.

I finally managed to get them all in the car I got in the driver's seat and we were off to the doctor.

The doctor's appointment went by quickly because they were all perfectly healthy and growing at a good rate. When I got back in the car I realized that Sesshomaru wouldn't be back for three hours. So I dropped the babies at Inutaisho and Izayoi's house.

"Rin, it's nice to see you and the babies," Izayoi said while cooing over the babies.

"Would you mind watching them for the night?" I asked smiling at her.  
>"Of course, you don't even have to ask," she said walking to the nursery with everyone holding a baby carrier. I decided that I should leave and said bye to all my little cuties before I left Izayoi to her grandma bonding.<p>

I got in the car and started to drive back home. I don't know what happened but before I realized it the car hit a truck and tried to slam down on the brakes but the car swerved and crashed into a tree. The airbag flew up and a huge shard of glass from the window tore a gash in my forehead. I fainted. 

When I woke up I was in a hospital room and there was a nurse checking my stats. Where the hell was Sesshomaru?

I stormed up and regretted it immediately when I realized I had a huge headache.

The nurse turned toward me and called the doctor.

"Hi Rin, how are you feeling?" asked the unrecognizable doctor.

"Good, a little sore though," I said flexing my arms. He looked at me with a really big smile as if he was giving me good news.

"Well we took some blood to make sure you weren't drunk, you weren't but we also found out something else...you're about two weeks pregnant,"

"Can I call someone?" I asked immediately. He nodded smiling. I took the phone and dialed Sesshomaru's phone number. He answered after two rings.

"Rin, what?" he asked annoyed.

"Sorry for calling to tell you I was in a car crash, what's up with your attitude?" I asked angrily. He seemed to calm down enough to sound worried.

"You were in a car crash?" he asked

"Yes, the babies are fine they were with Izayoi when it happened, the car wasn't as lucky, it kinda died." I said trying not to cry for our eight month car.

"I don't care, are you okay?" he asked. I heard the engine of a car in the background.

"I'm fine, are you gonna come get me?" I asked hearing the engine again.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a few minutes, I love you," he said softly.

"I love you, too, bye," I said putting the phone down. Why didn't I tell him about my pregnancy?

"So will this be your third or fourth baby?" the doctor asked.

"No, it will be my eighth baby," I said happily his eyes widened in shock, he smiled back at me after it wore off.

"Do you want to do an ultrasound?" the doctor asked excitedly.

"I don't know your name yet but yes I do!" I said in the same excited tone.

"I'm Dr. Dai Oshiro, your new baby doctor!" He said patting my shoulder. I suddenly felt uncomfortable, he was a male.

As if reading my mind he added "I'm gay, don't worry your little head about it, I have a boyfriend who I am happily in a relationship with," he said smiling.

"Okay, let's go do that ultrasound," I said patting my belly. He brought it the Doppler machine and put the surprisingly warm gel on my stomach and started to move around the transducer.

He found the baby quickly. It was so tiny, and it looked like a peanut.

I started to cry, I don't know why but the moment I he told me I was pregnant again the hormones came back.

"You are about two weeks pregnant," He said giving me a tissue to wipe the gel off and going to make ten copies of the ultrasound; I had a lot of relatives to give them too.

Sesshomaru came into the room after everything was gone. I couldn't wait to hear his reaction. "Thank god, you're fine," he said kissing my forehead like he did when I was little.

"Thanks for worrying," I said smiling up at him.

"Come on, you can leave now, I brought you some clothes," He said giving me the outfit of mine that I kept in his office the one time we had sex there, it was amazing. I quickly changed and we went out to the car.

The drive home was fairly silent. I was ignoring him, I needed to know if me being pregnant would be a good thing to him.

He lifted me up bridal style and took me upstairs to our bedroom. He lay me down on the bed and started to kiss my neck.

"Sesshomaru, do you still want a baby soon?" I asked looking up at him.

"I think I do, I mean I want a lot of babies with you, but I don't know about right now. I don't think either of us is ready for eight kids," He said kissing my neck more and pulling me into his lap. I stood up and walked out. He didn't want one more baby anymore. I started to cry so I went to the babies' empty room and locked the door; they were still at Izayoi and Inutaisho's house.

I heard knocking on the door after a few minutes. "Rin, what's wrong, what did I do?" He asked calmly.

"I hate you, I'm never talking to you again," I yelled through the door.

"I didn't do anything, I though you wanted to wait until you got pregnant, why are you acting this way?" He asked angrily.

"Because, that's how a pregnant woman would act!" I screamed, starting to cry again. I didn't hear anything else after that. I took the ultrasound pictures from my back pocket and looked at the little peanut. I heard a huge slam, Sesshomaru broke the door down.

I started to cry into my knees and I ignored Sesshomaru when he pulled me to him. I was so angry with myself, he probably didn't want any more babies.

"Do you not want this baby?" I asked putting my hand on my belly.

"No, of course I want this baby, I want all of our babies together," He said softly kissing my forehead.

"I love you," I said resting against his chest falling asleep.

**3 weeks later**

When I woke up I looked to the side and noticed that Sesshomaru was still asleep; he looked so boyish and innocent while he slept. I stoked the demon marks on his cheek and I started to trail my hand toward his manhood and he caught my wrist. I started laughing when he opened his eyes and gave me a 'were you really going to just do that' stare.

"Hi sleepyhead," I said smiling at him. I felt the baby flutter slightly. I smiled even wider. I took my purse off the side table and took out one of the ultrasound pictures.

I gave it to Sesshomaru and he kissed my lips after he saw it.

"I love you, and our unborn child," He said kissing my belly. He got up and lifted me up bridal style and took me to the bathroom. He started to run a bath and sat me on the counter and started to slowly undress me. He gave my nipples each a chaste suck and I was getting wetter by the minute.

He took my shorts off and slowly peeled off my panties, I kissed him hard to get the point through that I was extremely horny. He put me into the bath and hurriedly took his clothes off. He joined me and started to kiss my neck.

I aligned his dick to my entrance and lowered myself onto him. I moaned out loudly. Sesshomaru lifted my hips and slammed me down, hard. I screamed in pleasure.

Sesshomaru started to circle my clit with his thumb while I thrusted down on his manhood.

We came together when he pinched my clit. I moaned out my release.

He lifted me off of him and lay me next to him.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" I asked snuggling to his chest. He put his hand on my flat-for-now belly and started to rub in circles.

"I want another boy, another heir to carry on the Taisho line" He said kissing my neck.

"Well, you have diaper duty if the baby is a boy," I said remembering when I first changed Tomo; he peed in my mouth…ugh…

"Why?" He asked looking at me weirdly.

"Because, boys pee everywhere!" I said yawning and starting to fall into a dreamless sleep.

When I woke up again I could hear the babies mumbling.

I went downstairs and what I saw made me so angry. The babies were eating apple sauce, alone! Sesshomaru was on his computer on the other side of the room. It was all over the counter and the floor. I threw a spoon at Sesshomaru's head and he turned around as I started to take the cups away and clean up the mess.

"Sessh you are such an idiot!" I yelled at him while cleaning up the mess. Once I was done cleaning I notice there was a bunch of fruit was on my shirt because the babies kept throwing what was in their hands. I took off my shirt and started to breast feed all of the babies and covered them with blankets so my breasts weren't completely exposed. I went upstairs while feeding Hayato and changed into jeans and a breastfeeding shirt.

I came back downstairs and continued to feed Hayato he turned his head so I started to feed Kin and Tomo. I handed Gina to Sesshomaru and gave him a bottle. He gave me a questioning glare. I was never this bossy with the babies, it must be the hormones.

He started feeding her when I gave him an evil stare. My little boys finished feeding so I started to feed Akina and Keiko. Taro started to cry, he was the only unfed baby who wasn't playing with the rest of them.

After the girls were done I fed him with a bottle, my boobs were getting sore. He held onto his bottle and wouldn't let me feed him. I put him down on the carpet with the others.

Sesshomaru put down Gina and sat down next to me on the couch, I remembered that Kagome was going to give birth in a one month; her pregnancy was going be eight months.

Dr. Oshiro said that my due date was in 7 and a half months at my last appointment. This pregnancy would be more normal because it was only one baby so there wasn't as much demonic energy growing in me. Sesshomaru said he was going to teach the boys how to transform into their full demon form soon, I had never seen Sesshomaru in his full form so I was going to be entertained that day.

I ran to the bathroom when a wave of nausea flew over me, I hated this part of the pregnancy, the morning sickness. Sesshomaru held my hair back and rubbed my back. I got up and brushed my teeth, I threw up again after that, at least now I knew that toothpaste made me sick. After I washed my mouth I went back to the couch and lay down, I just rubbed my belly. I went back to the kitchen and I ate crackers and some ginger ale, I was too sick to eat anything else.

When I went back to the couch Sesshomaru sat me down on his lap and started to kiss my neck, I pushed him away and looked at him like he was crazy.

"Sesshomaru, the babies are right here," I said smacking his head. I lay my head down on his lap while he rubbed my belly. I went upstairs to put on a nursing bra, when I looked in the mirror, I noticed something very embarrassing, I was leaking; there were two wet spots on my shirts. I went into our bedroom and searched through what Izayoi gave me until I found the nursing pads and I put them in my bra. They would be such a turn off.

I went back to the couch and started to play with the babies on the floor. I was on my back while I played with the babies hands and feet, they were all ticklish on their feet. So when I played with their feet they started to laugh, it made me feel so happy, they kept laughing for a few more minutes, I didn't even notice that Kagome and Inuyasha were here. Her belly was huge, she looked so big. I got up to say hi, and the babies started to cry when I did. I put all of their blankets with them on the floor and they occupied themselves.

"So Kags, how do you feel," I said putting my hand on her belly. She sighed when I rubbed where the baby kicked.

"Well, I'm huge and Inuyasha keeps calling me a hormonal wench," she said patting her stomach. I giggled when Inuyasha sat down next to her and put his head on her shoulder and rubbing her belly. I still hadn't told anyone I was pregnant, not even Izayoi and Inutaisho. Sesshomaru must have forgotten because he sat behind me when I got on the floor to feed the babies and put his hand on my stomach.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at us weirdly.

"Umm, we were going to wait until your baby was born to tell everyone….I'm pregnant," I said leaning back against Sesshomaru's chest.

Kagome looked at me in shock, until I realized what just happened. Kagome's water broke, Inuyasha was frozen so I ignored him and took her upstairs to my bedroom, I gave her one of my big maternity sundresses and I helped her put it on she just didn't wear underwear at all, she would take it off later, since none of us were prepared I just packed some diapers and a few onesies we never used and an extra breast pump in case she didn't want to breastfeed. I also packed two extra pairs of clothes for her. She was sitting in my bedroom. I took the bag and helped her to the car, I asked a few of the maids who liked to play with the babies to watch them, they gladly accepted. Inuyasha was out of his frozen state when we got to the car and was hyperventilating in the passenger's seat, I made fun of him for being a girl.

I was trying my best to comfort Kagome and it was mostly working until she had a contraction and she screamed extremely loud. She was holding my hand and I think she may have broken bone, but I was fine. Inuyasha carried Kagome into the hospital and soon enough she was in the maternal ward in her room.

I went in with her since her parents were at home and on their way here, they were really good with her pregnancy and they adored Inuyasha which I thought was impossible, you could only tolerate Inuyasha not adore him.

She was holding Inuyasha's hand now and was screaming bloody murder every time she had a contraction, she kept yelling to Inuyasha that they would never have sex ever again, seeing her in labor made me want to not have to, I really hoped I didn't act that way with this baby.

I was holding one of her legs with Izayoi, she was so out of it. She screamed again and the doctor said that she was nine inches dilated. She was so relieved, she pushed and continued to scream, Inuyasha's ears were flattened, and he looked so upset that his mate was in pain. It seemed more painful when it wasn't me giving birth. She pushed again and the baby's head was already out. She pushed again and we heard a high pitched cry that wasn't Kagome's.

"It's a girl!" The doctor said as they put the baby on Kagome's chest. Inuyasha fainted and was put cold on the floor, he got up after about a minute though.

He got up and sat next to Kagome on the bed. The doctor took the baby so they could clean the baby. When the doctor came back in he gave the baby to Inuyasha, he held the baby correctly; he was a natural at this.

The baby started to fuss and I knew it was because she was hungry. Kagome started to breastfeed, I already taught her how to get the baby to latch on.

"So, have you decided on a name?" I asked stroking the babies hand.

"Yeah, Namie," she said kissing her head, Namie was a perfect name. I picked her up after she was done feeding and I burped her. She yawned widely and fell asleep while I was rocking her. I gave her to Sesshomaru and he looked so cute with her on his shoulder sleeping, I couldn't wait until this baby was born. He gave her to Izayoi who was talking about how cute she is to Kagome. I yawned and closed my eyes for a minute.

"I need to get you home and in bed," He said rubbing my back. Everyone stared at him, they didn't know I was pregnant. I hit my head.

"Okay people, I'm pregnant," I said lying my head down on his shoulder still standing up. Everyone's eyes popped in surprise, but Sesshomaru just lifted me up bridal style.

"We'll talk to you later, we have to get back to the babies, and Rin needs to go to sleep," He said leaving. I fell asleep in the car and Sesshomaru lifted me up and took me upstairs after checking on the babies and thanking the maids for watching them and putting them to bed.

He came back to the bedroom and took off my shirt and pants. He took off my bra and the pads I put in before. He just put one of his big shirts on me and pulled me to his chest after taking off all his clothes but his boxers. I mumbled 'I love you' before I fell asleep again.


	11. Chapter 11

I looked in the mirror and I loved what I saw, there was a small bump that had accustomed itself in between my hips. I felt fat to say the least though.

Sesshomaru snuck up behind me, we were going to stay at Inutaisho's house, a few weeks ago Sesshomaru got a new car to fit all of the kids in, he thought it would be better to go there now because I would start to get tired farther along I my pregnancy, and I would basically be too tired to take care of my seven infants.

He had already put the babies in the car and was waiting for me to get dressed. I was standing in front of the mirror naked.

"I'm so fat and gross," I complained when he started to rub my belly.

"No you're not, you're pregnant, and very sexy," He said kissing my forehead. He pulled me into our walk in closet and told me to get dressed, just to tease him I put on lingerie under my clothes. He growled when I played with my nipples through my clothes, It was so fun teasing Sesshomaru, if I was anyone else he would have murdered me.

I giggled when he lifted me up bridal style and took me to the car so I wouldn't tease him anymore. All of the babies were asleep and would probably be when we reached the western palace. Sesshomaru's colleagues were nice about my pregnancy so they just said he could work from home, also the fact Sesshomaru owned the whole firm.

I sat in the passenger's seat and leaned back against the seat and closed my eyes, I barely slept a wink last night, Sesshomaru and I had a very eventful night.

I fell asleep five minutes after we left. When I woke up I was already in our room in their house. I heard a lot of coos and mumbles coming from downstairs. I walked down the stairs and I saw the babies were all watching some weird kids show. I sat down on the couch next to Kagome who was holding Namie. She gave her to me when I started to talk to her.

"What's wrong," I asked her when she groaned.

"I am so tired, and still sore!" she said getting up to stretch. Namie was wide awake and she was whimpering. Kagome looked tired; Namie was only about eleven days old. I put her on my shoulder and calmed her down.

Namie fell asleep so I put her in her bassinet. Kagome was sleeping on the couch so I sat down on the floor and started to play with my babies. We tried to tell them about the baby someway they would understand, but they didn't, they were too young.

I started to feel tired again after I played with the babies for a few minutes. Sesshomaru sat behind me on the floor and I leaned against him. Namie started to cry which caused all of the half sleeping babies on the floor start crying too. I picked up Namie first, she was still small. She started rooting towards my breast and I held her away from me blushing.

"I think Namie is hungry," I said holding her. I stroked her tear stained cheek and she stopped crying after a few minutes. I got one of her bottles from the fridge and started to feed her, she refused to latch onto the bottle, she kept turning her head. I put the bottle away and she started rooting towards my breast. I knew that Kagome was tired but if her daughter wanted to be nursed she had to do it. I had to breast feed seven babies!

Speaking of breastfeeding, I hadn't fed the babies since morning and I had to. I sat down on the floor after Kagome started to nurse Namie and I started to nurse Akina and Keiko, they stared at me the whole time with their big brown eyes, Akina Keiko and Gina all had little bow headbands on, they were so cute. All of my little boys were wearing little shoes; my girls didn't like having shoes on their feet.

Inuyasha was sitting next to Kagome and she was leaning on him while feeding Namie. They looked so cute together. Kagome found out that her body wasn't creating enough breast milk so she would have to start with formula when Namie was about three to four months. We talked about getting her a wet nurse, but she was uncomfortable with the thought of a random woman nursing her daughter.

I offered to because I was leaking a lot and already breast feeding seven, but she wanted to breastfeed Namie for as long as she could.

Akina and Keiko were both unlatched and looking around so I gave them to Sesshomaru. I started to breastfeed Tomo and Kin and they both started to doze off, it was cute seeing them asleep and still breastfeeding. I stroked their arms gently. My breasts hurt a lot because of my pregnancy and because I was breastfeeding, they were like four times the size they were before I was pregnant at all. In other words they were huge.

Dr. Ochiro said it would be good if I let Sesshomaru suck my breasts gently to ease the pain, I was grossed out at first but Sesshomaru did it anyways and it felt good. So he had been doing it almost three times a day for 30 minutes at a time. And it felt a lot better when he did it; the babies just wanted the milk. Sesshomaru told me he had tasted the milk and I thought he would be grossed out, but he said it tasted so good, it still weirded me out though….

I never really cared about having large breasts, but my boobs were all squishy and my nipples were really dark brown and huge. Sesshomaru always insisted I was sexy whenever I felt like I was fat. He didn't complain about my cravings either, a few days ago at 4:00 in the morning I wanted chocolate, so I made him go out and get some, but then I wanted pickles so I made him get those too, and then I wanted canned mushrooms and he got them too, and I finally wanted anchovies and peanut butter and I cried when he said it sounded disgusting, and I made him get them too and I kicked him out of our room and made him sleep on the couch. I finally dragged him back upstairs because I couldn't sleep without him. Then the next day I was crying because of how bitchy I was before. I was very hormonal these days too.

I finally noticed Tomo and Kin had unlatched; I put them in their little sleeping swings and put all my other fed and sleeping babies in theirs also. I started to feed Taro and Hayato; they wouldn't latch on properly so I had to put pillows under their little butts to keep them up so they could latch on. After that they drank their fill greedily looking up at me the whole time. I was still leaning against Sesshomaru; he loved watching the babies' breastfeed.

Kagome was burping Namie and I reminded her to get a towel to put over her shoulder. Namie burped loudly and spit up quite a bit, Inuyasha took Namie and started to bounce her in his arms until she fell asleep, him and Namie looked so cute together, she had little tufts of silver hair on her little head and tiny little dog ears just like Inuyasha's. Taro started to turn his head and wouldn't latch on again, I guess he was full. I gave him to Sesshomaru so he could burp him.

Hayato fell asleep and my nipple got out of him mouth, he started to try to find my nipple again so I rubbed it against his cheek until he opened his little mouth. He latched on again, Hayato always fed for the longest time for some reason, Dr. Sasake was my baby docter and she said he was bigger than the other boys and had the most demon blood in him which is why he was bigger.

I let him continue to eat and I told Sesshomaru to give me Gina, I let her latch onto my other breast and she started to feed she was asleep when I started to feed her but that didn't stop her from latching on. She stayed asleep the whole time Hayato moved his head away after about ten minutes. I gave him to Sesshomaru to burp and he put him in his swing too.

Gina turned her head after a while and I burped her and put her in her swing too. I turned all the automatic swings on and they started to rock gently, apparently it felt like they were being cradled and rocked. I put their cleaned pacifiers into their mouths and they all sucked on them. I wonder how they could suck things so long, didn't it hurt their jaws? Well I would never know.

I went upstairs and Sesshomaru followed, I took off my clothes and took my bra off last. I started to massage my boobs the way Dr. Sasake said when she was my doctor for the first pregnancy.

Sesshomaru started to kiss my neck and moved my hands away from my breasts, he started to kiss down towards my belly and when he got there he kissed right over my bellybutton I giggled when he started to kiss all around my big baby bump. I was pregnant with one this time but during second pregnancies you were always bigger (lol hopefully she's not bigger than her first pregnancy…hehe)

I really wasn't in the mood for sex now and my boobs were so much sorer. I took one of my heating pads and put it over my breasts. It helped sooth them.

Sesshomaru took it off and started to gently suck my nipple. It felt really calming, and relaxing. I started to fall asleep but I heard loud crying coming from downstairs. Sesshomaru pulled away and I got up and changed into yoga pants and one of his shirts.

All of my little girls were asleep still sucking on their pacifiers. Taro and Tomo were both crying and Hayato and Kin were whimpering and their faces were scrunched up which meant they needed to be changed and they would start crying soon. I picked up Taro and put the changing pad on the floor; I changed his diaper quickly and put it in the diaper genie.

Sesshomaru changed Tomo and I started to change Hayato. He was so calm the whole time, he didn't even cry once. Kin was another story, he cried and screamed and squealed while Sesshomaru changed him. I didn't need to breastfeed them right now, they always ate more solid food for lunch and I only fed them in the morning and before they went to sleep at night. I took them to the kitchen and into their highchairs. I started to feed them cheerios and banana's, and I gave them apple juice boxes.

They were bigger and I was going to stop breastfeeding them within a week or two. They were used to eating solid foods if I cut them up into tiny pieces. I gave them some of the chicken I was eating last week and nothing happened so I think I was ready to wean them.

My breasts still produced more than enough breast milk so I could breastfeed them for a while longer if I wanted, breastfeeding was good when you were pregnant, it kept your hormones a bit more balanced. Sesshomaru and I came to the decision we wouldn't have more kids until the new baby was three or four years old, then the other babies would be almost six and more grown up, it would be easier since they would grow faster and be going to school most of the day. I couldn't wait for my baby boy or girl on the way. He was still against birth control but when I went to my last doctor's appointment alone I told my gynecologist I wanted to get birth control pills after my pregnancy, I told her not to tell Sesshomaru and she said she wouldn't.

If Sesshomaru knew I got birth control without permission I would be in deep trouble, when Sesshomaru was mad he made a huge fight out of it. That was one thing I hated about having to hide things from Sesshomaru.

I took two of my little boys upstairs; Sesshomaru already took the girls and the other two boys upstairs. Sesshomaru took both of the boys out of my arms when he walked past me. He took them upstairs to the nursery too.

"Sesshomaru I'm pregnant not disabled!" I yelled at him. No one let me do anything around the house; Sesshomaru didn't want me to carry the babies' weight even now because he thought it was bad for the baby for me to carry one of my other 15 pound baby boys!

He lifted me up bridal style and took me to our room and acted like I didn't Say anything. I was still angry at him; he acted like I couldn't do anything.

He started to kiss me passionately probably to shut me up so he didn't answer. I pushed him away and put the crying show on him. I started to tear up until I was sobbing, Sesshomaru looked so nervous, I could be hormonal and mean if I wanted too.

"Please calm down," he begged. I started to laugh, Sesshomaru could handle demons but when it came to crying woman he was so stressed.

"Why won't you let me do anything?" I asked remembering my anger from before.

"I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby," he said rubbing my tiny bump with both of his hands. I felt a little nudge from the baby. I smiled widely, the doctor said it was gonna be normal for me to feel the baby so soon. Sesshomaru kissed my cheek and lay down on the bed dragging me down with him. I rested on his chest and started to subconsciously rub my belly. I was getting pretty big; it was a good thing I kept my maternity clothes. Sesshomaru lay his head down on my belly and kissed it. He was obsessed with my belly when I was pregnant. I heard tiny whimpers in the baby monitor, I waited for a minute and it quieted down. Until another baby started wailing, I could tell it was one of the girls. I got up and went to the nursery.

Keiko was the one crying, thankfully I got her before she could wake up any of the others. I took her to the bedroom and tried to calm her down, she wouldn't stop crying, I gave her to Sesshomaru and she calmed down the moment she was in his arms. I started crying and sobbing while I sat on the bed, I was such a terrible mother!

Sesshomaru put Keiko back to sleep and put her into her crib. He came to me and put me on his lap and rubbed my back while I cried on him. He tried asking me what was wrong a few times but I ignored him and kept crying.

"What's wrong Rin?" he asked seriously while still rubbing my back.

"It takes me forever to get them to calm down, but the moment they're in your hands they stop crying and go straight to sleep, I'm such a terrible mother," I said starting to cry again. Sesshomaru continued rubbing my back and he held me close to him.

"You're not a terrible mother, she's just a daddy's girl," he said kissing me softly. I stopped crying after that, maybe he was right; she was just a daddy's girl.

The baby decided to interrupt our little moment because my stomach grumbled loudly. I giggled and rubbed my belly.

"That's okay baby, mommy will feed you," I cooed to my unborn baby while standing up. Sesshomaru playfully slapped my ass, I yelped loudly. I looked back at him and gave him a playful glare back.

I went downstairs and had a sandwich with turkey, mayo, pickles, chocolate, popcorn, chips, sprinkles, canned mushrooms, anchovies, skittles, ketchup, and peanut butter. I had a lot of cravings this time around. I went to the living room and started eating my wonderful sandwich. Inutaisho looked at me like I was crazy while I ate.

"What, I felt like eating a sandwich?" I asked glaring at him, letting my hormones get the best of me.

I apologized for snapping at him and continued to eat my sandwich. I put my plate in the dishwater. The baby was using my bladder as a trampoline so I ran to the bathroom. I looked at the clock and realized it was already 9:30, I had to go to sleep now, the baby and my bedtime was at 8:00, Sesshomaru was going to be angry we didn't sleep yet.

I went to the nursery and said goodnight to my little babies before walking to the bedroom. Sesshomaru walked in after a few minutes.

"Why are you still awake?" he asked wrapping his arms around me from behind.

"Because I was hungry," I said kissing him on the lips. I got up and took the yoga pants off, I was wearing Sesshomaru's shirt already so I could sleep in it. I put on some lace panties and went to bed. Sesshomaru came in next to me and pulled me to his chest, we fell asleep with our unborn baby between us snuggled together.


	12. AN

**Hello my readers….hehe. I am starting school soon so it might take me longer to update my stories, but I definitely will. I will hopefully post a new chapter within a month or less.**

**I will replace this with a new chapter soon, I promise not to abandon my stories. **

**Thanx Lemonz**


	13. Chapter 12

I woke up alone in the bed and looked around, it was really quiet. I walked to the nursery and saw Sesshomaru watching all of them while they slept. I came up behind him and put my arms around his waist from behind, as much as I could with my stomach in between us, and lay my head down on his back. He turned around and hugged me to him while we watched the babies; I loved seeing Sesshomaru with the babies.

He kissed my fore head before getting on his knees and kissing my belly, I heard him mumble a 'hi' to the baby, it was so cute. He stood up again and lifted me up and took me downstairs, he was always worried I'd fall, I had always been clumsy. A few days ago I had met Inuyasha's hired demon slayer for Kagome when she was pregnant. Sango was so nice, I met her boyfriend Miroku who I found out worked with Sesshomaru.

He was such a pervert though, he tried to grope my ass the first time I met him. I punched him, Sesshomaru growled at him every time he got close to me.

Sesshomaru sat me down on the couch and asked me what I wanted to eat. I thought about it intensely, I craved a lot weirder things this time.

"Steak!" I yelled happily rubbing my belly. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I frowned at him and crossed my arms, "I want steak," I said frowning and shrugging. He immediately said he would get me my steak and went to the kitchen. He came back with a rare steak, I still liked raw meat.

I ate it moaning every once in a while, it tasted really good! After I was done with that I went upstairs to the babies' room, I heard some whimpers and knew they would wake up soon. Kin was awake and looking around, he was usually the loud one so I got a little worried. I lifted him up and bounced him in my arms, he giggled.

"Is that fun? Do you think mommy's funny?" I cooed starting to feed him. Sesshomaru got four bottles and started to feed Gina, she was still such a daddy's girl. Kin unlatched so I started to feed Tomo and Taro, while Sesshomaru fed the rest of them. I still used the breast pump and decided I was going to start feeding them only in the morning after they woke up. They were all getting so big, they all looked like small one year olds, and I still had almost about four months until this baby was born.

Sesshomaru, or at least I, was excited about them being this age, soon they would start walking; all of them were already scooting and crawling. After they were done feeding I put them back in their cribs and they fell asleep again, it was only seven in the morning, they went to sleep when it was 8:00 P.M. so their normal wake up time was at 9:30 A.M.

Almost exactly after they unlatched I put them in their cribs and I ran to the bathroom before throwing up, I was used to dropping everything I was doing to run to the bathroom. I still disliked morning sickness immensely. I had a doctor's appointment in half an hour, it was just an ultrasound. We were bringing the babies because Dr. Oshiro wanted to meet them.

I washed my mouth and went back to the babies' bedroom before kissing all of their foreheads before putting them in their baby carriers, I was about to take Akina downstairs but Sesshomaru blocked me and took her instead. I sulked and went downstairs. He went back upstairs to get the rest of them.

I hated it when he acted like I couldn't do anything, ugh, he was such a guy! I crossed my arms and stuck my tongue out at him when he came back downstairs. He chuckled and took them out to the car. We got a new car and it was an eleven seater, we were planning for the new baby.

I got into the passenger's seat while he put the babies in their car seats and their carriers in the trunk. I hated doing nothing while he did everything, I felt so useless all the time and to top it off I felt fat, and huge. My bump was its own planet.

"Rin, we have to go," Sesshomaru said getting into the driver's seat; the car looked smaller from the outside so like a regular minivan. I sighed and shrugged rubbing my bump, Sesshomaru said I smelled a bit stronger than my last pregnancy right about now; I had been growing faster than before too.

We stopped and I looked out the window and realized that we were already at the hospital. We had one stroller for three and one for four. Tomo refused to buckle into the stroller so I just held him he calmed down enough to just look around. We managed to fit both strollers in the elevator so we got to Dr. Oshiro's office. The strollers fit through the door to his office so we were fine.

I sat down on the bed like I usually did; I gave Kin back to Sesshomaru. He noticed me rubbing my back and wasn't happy I was in pain. He said that I wouldn't carry anything from now on, I was so mad at him! I still wanted to throw something at him when Dr. Oshiro came in. He started to play with the babies and I giggled when Kin started to reach out and pull his hand to him. Dr. Oshiro stood back up and smiled at me.

"They're so cute!" he said squealing like Kagome. I giggled and he put his hands on his hips. "Okay time to see your baby," he said seriously, patting my bulged stomach.

He told me to stand on the scale and I weighed 147 pounds, I started to cry, when I wasn't pregnant at all I was only about 98 pounds. Sesshomaru was holding me while Dr. Oshiro got the Doppler machine.

"I'm so fat," I cried into his chest, he started to rub my back and belly. He kissed my forehead.

"You aren't fat Rin, your pregnant, you're getting older and you're pregnant for the second time of your life," He said trying to calm me down, it made me even sadder, he was just trying to make me feel better, and he was probably lying.

"I'm fat and huge and I'm such a bitch aren't I?" I said starting to stop crying. I was being so mean to him and he just took it, even when I made him get me food at four o'clock in the morning. I was so bratty!

"Not at all," he said reassuringly stroking my hair. I nodded and sat back on the bed. I leaned back against it and closed my eyes. Dr. Oshiro came back in and hooked up the machine. He put the surprisingly warm gel on my stomach and moved the transducer around, he found the baby. I looked at the screen; the baby looked like a puppy.

"Um…the baby is a full inuyoukai pup!" Dr. Oshiro said smiling at me and Sesshomaru. My eyes were so wide, they probably looked like saucers.

"Really?" Sesshomaru said looking closer at the ultrasound. He saw the tiny puppy looking blob and grinned. He was so full of himself, he was probably proud of himself for impregnating me with a full inuyoukai pup.

"Now you have something to make fun of Inuyasha for," I said giggling at his smirk. He smiled at me and kissed me. I wiped off the gel from my stomach Sesshomaru bent down and kissed my belly again. He started to rub the side while he put his ear to my belly, the baby kicked his face; it was funny seeing the pup's foot kicking his daddy.

"You're a mommy's boy right, that's why you kicked daddy," I cooed the baby rubbing the spot where he kicked.

Sesshomaru playfully growled at me and I giggled when he kissed my belly again. Kin started to growl and kicked his feet and swing his little arms.

I walked to him and lifted him up, he started to growl again and I bounced him in my arms, he stopped growling. Sesshomaru took him from me and growled lightly like he did when I was being bad. Kin started to reach for me. I tried to take him from Sesshomaru but he put him back in the stroller. Kin was quiet when Sesshomaru put him in the backseat of the car.

I got into the passenger's seat and turned to the window to ignore Sesshomaru, I wanted to hold my baby! He tried to turn my shoulder but I shrugged him off.

"Why are you mad at me?" he asked stupidly. I took the water bottle that was in the cup holder and I threw it at him. The babies started to giggle. Sesshomaru looked kind of pissed.

Sesshomaru stopped for gas. When he came back into the car he growled at me. I got a little scared. First he didn't let me carry my own child, then he growls at me. Who the fuck did he think he was? He sighed when I turned away from him.

"You suck!" I screamed at him turning away. He sighed loudly and started to drive. When we got home he started to take the babies inside. I asked Inutaisho and Izayoi to help me take them to their room. I put all of them in their cribs and put the baby monitor on before going to my room. I took off the pants I was wearing and threw the shirt off. I threw off my flip flops and whimpered; my ankles were swollen.

Sesshomaru walked in while I was crying about having swollen ankles. He walked to me and lifted me onto his lap. I turned my head away from him when he was about to kiss my forehead.

"I didn't do anything," he said quietly, I looked at him, he looked sad.

"You didn't let me hold Kin, then you growled at me!" I said hitting his shoulder. He kissed my forehead.

"You're kisses don't help, and to top it off I'm huge!" I said standing up and walking to the bathroom.

He walked after me and stood behind me while I looked at myself in the mirror, I was so big, I had light stretch marks on the side of my stomach; you probably wouldn't notice them unless you were staring straight at them though.

"You aren't big," he said sighing and putting his hands on my belly from behind.

"I don't believe you," I said trying to get out of the bathroom. He held me in place and lifted me up put me on the bed. He started to kiss me everywhere. He rubbed my belly and placed kisses all over my gigantic bump. He lightly squeezed my breast and I whimpered. I wanted him so much.

I bucked my hips towards his hand, I wanted more, it felt so good! He chuckled and started to suck on my clit. I felt like screaming, it felt so good.

He thrusted his tongue straight into my pussy and I yelped in pleasure! I was sure that everyone in the house heard me and knew what Sesshomaru and I were up to.

I lifted his face to mine and kissed him hard, I could taste myself on him and I got even wetter. He started to unbuckle his belt and I pulled his pants and boxers down. His cock was high and erect and I started to place open mouthed kisses on his head. I started to suck on his head and he thrusted into my mouth. I got all of his length into my mouth and I scraped my teeth lightly across the bottom of his dick.

I saw him growl, I loved to hear the way I effected him. I moaned while sucking his manhood and he closed his eyes. He grabbed onto my hair and started to lead how fast he wanted me to suck. I could tell he was about to cum and he pulled my mouth off of him before cumming all over my breasts. I bit my lip and kissed his dick. I started to stroke his length but he stopped me. He lifted me onto the bed and cleaned his cum off my chest with a towel. He lay down on the bed and I climbed over him. I lowered myself onto his erection and he held my hips. He lifted my hips and slammed them down, it felt so damn good.

He flipped us over and pounded into me from behind. I screamed in pleasure and collapsed onto my arms by the force off his thrust. He thrusted into me and I shuddered as I came, I had never cum this hard before.

He pulled out of me and lay down next to me. I felt the baby kick. My little peanut kicked so hard it knocked the breath out of me. I gasped loudly when I felt the pain, what was wrong?

"Sesshomaru! The baby," I said about to start crying, it hurt so much. He took me into his lap and he started to rub my belly, the baby repeatedly kicking and punching my womb. I cried out when the baby kicked hard in a sensitive spot. Sesshomaru just purred and rubbed my belly. I tried to calm my breathing but the baby just kicked again.

"It's okay, he's just active," Sesshomaru said kissing my tear stained cheek. I heard one of the babies cry. I tried to get up but the baby started to kick more. I cried out again and just leaned against Sesshomaru. He laid me on the pillows and told me to try and sleep. I breathed slowly and rubbed my belly and I was on the verge of sleeping before I knew it.

When I woke up Sesshomaru was lying down next to my belly and his hands were around my little bump. It looked so cute, I felt like crying. He was so sweet!

"What's wrong now?" he asked smiling and looking up at me. I scowled at him angrily.

"There's nothing wrong smart aleck," I said crossing my arms. I got out of the bed and went to the bathroom and locked the door before Sesshomaru could come in.

"Let me in, Rin. I didn't mean it that way," he said silently. I sighed and opened the door and let him in. I was looking at my boobs in the mirror, they were so huge! I was a 38DD size, I was so embarrassed whenever they leaked, and Sesshomaru said that he loved every part of me, but they were too big, just by looking at my body you could tell I had been pregnant before.

"I'm so big," I said wiping away my tears. I started to rub my belly and Sesshomaru groped my breasts. I moaned but pushed him away from me.

"What?" he asked turning me back to him. I turned my head and my face got very hot and I could tell I was blushing hard. He turned my face to him and raised an eyebrow.

"My boobs are huge and sore, and to top it off I just look fat," I said whining. He growled and took my breasts into his hands. He pinched my nipples and I moaned loudly. He took one of my nipples into his mouth and I arched my back towards him. He held down my hips and started to trail kisses down to my belly.

"Didn't I prove to you that you're beautiful yesterday?  
>He said stopping all of his teasing and kissing me. He lifted me off of the counter and took me back to our bedroom before lying me down on the bed. I leaned against his chest while he rubbed my swollen abdomen.<p>

"I love you," I said quietly, starting to rub the undersides of my belly. He kissed my head; I started to feel the hard kicking I felt yesterday except now it was a little less hard. I tried to not cry so I bit my lip and breathed slowly.

"Why does this keep happening?" I asked while Sesshomaru continued to rub my belly.

"It's because the baby is a full demon, he's stronger than Tomo, Taro, Kin, Hayato, Akina, Gina and Keiko," he said putting his head on my shoulder.

"It hurts so much though," I said while the baby continued to happily kick my innards, "the baby must hate me," I said while tears started to roll down my cheeks.

"The baby loves you, don't doubt that," he said kissing my neck. The baby stopped kicking when Sesshomaru rubbed my belly on the top and bottom. I sighed happily and leaned back against Sesshomaru, he was so warm. I stood up and walked, more like waddled, to the nursery.

The babies were asleep and yawning, they would probably wake up soon. It was already 9 o'clock, Keiko started to wiggle and then she shrieked a cry. I sighed and picked her up, her face was scrunched up cutely and she started to yawn. I rocked her in my arms and Sesshomaru came into the room with some warmed bottles. He started to feed the babies that were awake; I breastfed Keiko and Tomo while he bottle fed Gina and Akina. Taro, Kin, and Hayato were still asleep, they were already wiggling.

Sesshomaru was watching them while I was sitting down and feeding the babies. Kin sat up in his crib and started to try and stand up with the help of the sidebars of the crib. He stood up for about 30 seconds before falling down on his butt and bouncing up and down and giggling.

Keiko and Tomo were done feeding so I started to change their diapers. I put them in their playpens and they both started to poke each other's stomachs and giggled like crazy people. I finished feeding the rest of them and all of them were playing in the playpen. Sesshomaru and me managed to get them all in their playpen's downstairs and I sat down on the couch exhausted.

Sesshomaru sat next to me and he rubbed my belly. It was very protruding. I giggled when I felt the baby kick, he kicked again and I gasped, it wasn't hard he just kicked my bladder.

I almost pissed my pants. I fast walked to the bathroom and relieved my full and abused bladder. The baby must love having to make me go to the bathroom all the time. After I was done I went back to the living room and lay down on the couch.

Sesshomaru was sitting on the floor near the babies. He was sitting down on his stomach and holding his head in his hands, he looked so cute with the babies.

I started to cry like a blubbering idiot while rubbing my belly. Sesshomaru looked at me worriedly; he was probably scared that I would get mad at him or something.

"I love you," I sniffled. He walked to me and kissed me. He lifted me onto his lap and put his hand protectively over my swollen belly.

"I love you too, Rin," he said silently. I leaned against his chest and watched the babies play on the floor.

**So, do you think it was a good chapter, or a bitching chapter! (I'm turning into some kind of slut, lol) Please R&R if you actually liked the chapter, it will probably take me longer to update the story now because school started and I have giant loads of homework, my backpack seriously weighed 21 pounds last week. If I get at least 20 reviews I'll update faster :P, seriously though, I really look forward to reading reviews, bye my fellow fanfictorians.**


	14. Chapter 13

I woke up crying in the middle of the night. Sesshomaru woke up when I started to hiccup. He pulled me into his lap and started to rub my belly. I leaned against his chest.

"Rin, are you okay?" Sesshomaru asked silently still rubbing my belly lovingly.

"Yeah, I had a nightmare," I said yawning. He lay down next to me and spooned me with his hand protectively over my baby bump and he buried his face in my hair. I couldn't go back to sleep. Sesshomaru was already passed out so I snuck out from under his arms and went to the nursery.

Kin was still sleeping and he was squirming. I couldn't help but giggle when his tiny dog ears twitched. I was about to go back to the bedroom when I saw someone in the corner of the nursery. It was Sesshomaru's mother. I walked towards her and saw she was watching the babies.

"Why are you here Inukimi?" I asked silently so the babies wouldn't wake up.

"Is it a crime to want to see my grandchildren?" she growled lowly. I sighed and started to rub my big belly. She finally saw my gigantic belly and she looked shocked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm pregnant again," I said yawning.

"You should already be asleep then," she said crossing her arms.

"I thought that you were ashamed of Sesshomaru's 'Hanyou' children," I growled out at her. She dismissed it and sighed.

"They are adorable, I guess I could live with having cute grandchildren," she said smiling. Akina was about to start crying, she was whimpering and shaking her head. I lifted her up and put her against my chest. She stopped whimpering and started to cry loudly.

"Shhhhh," I cooed to her and she yawned cutely before nuzzling into my neck. Inukimi was watching and I saw love in her eyes. "Do you want to hold her?" I asked bouncing Akina in my arms.

"I would love to," Inukimi said holding out her arms. I held out Akina and she took her from me. She cradled her sweetly and I started to cry. I was such a freaking sap when I was pregnant.

Akina fell asleep while Inukimi rocked her in her arms. She put Akina back in her crib and I sat down on the rocking chair. My back was hurting like a bitch.

"Do you know the gender yet?" Inukimi asked trying to act like she didn't care.

"No, the baby is a full inuyoukai though," I said rubbing the underside of my belly.

"Really?" she looked surprised. I heard my bedroom door open and Inukimi just disappeared. Sesshomaru walked into the nursery and saw me on the rocking chair. He lifted me up before I could disagree and he took me back to the bedroom.

"Why were you in the nursery?" Sesshomaru asked kissing my neck. I moaned loudly and started to blush.

"I heard Akina starting to cry," I said while he rubbed my swollen abdomen. I leaned against his chest and I put my hand over his.

"I'm so big," I said looking down at my belly. Sesshomaru growled and pulled me closer to him.

"You're perfect Rin," he said kissing my forehead.

"I never said I wasn't perfect, I'm just a little big," I said sticking my tongue out. I closed my eyes and started to yawn.

Sesshomaru lay me down in bed and said he was going to do some work. He kissed my forehead and rubbed my belly before going downstairs.

I tried to get up after a few more minutes and I felt the painful kicking again. I cried out in pain and tried to relax I was sitting there crying and stroking my belly for a minute before Sesshomaru was upstairs and kissing and rubbing my belly.

"Please calm down baby," I cried putting my hand over Sesshomaru's. The baby started to kick a bit harder and I started to sob. Sesshomaru kissed my forehead and took my clothes off and carried me to the bath room. He turned on the warm water and stripped and lifted me up again and put me on his lap in the large bathtub. Sesshomaru continued to rub my belly and the warm water seemed to be calming down the baby.

"That's better," Sesshomaru said patting my belly.

"Why does the baby hate me so much," I said leaning on his chest and letting my tears fall.

"The baby loves you Rin, don't over think it," he said kissing my forehead again. Sesshomaru started to stroke my leg and I kissed him passionately on his lips. He groaned and pulled me so that my belly was flat against his stomach. The baby was still kicking quite a bit.

"I don't feel like foreplay, please just fuck me!" I cried kissing him again. He lifted me onto his dick and I slammed down on it. He growled and started to pump into me; I screamed and kept my hand on my belly. Sesshomaru started to suck on my nipples and I moaned loudly.

He continued to pound into my pussy and I had to lean against Sesshomaru's chest. The baby was furiously kicking by now.

Sesshomaru's hands went down to my stomach and he started to kiss all over it. The baby started to kick again and I could see my belly moving up whenever he kicked. I started to giggle.

Sesshomaru looked up at me with one eyebrow raised. I told him to look at my belly and he did and was trying to hold in laughter. My stomach looked so funny while the baby moved.

The baby kicked again and Sesshomaru kissed the pup's foot. I started to cry and hiccup and Sesshomaru looked a bit scared.

"I wanna kiss the foot!" I said burying my face in Sesshomaru's neck. He started to laugh a little and I smacked his head. I crossed my arms and stuck my tongue out at him. He just kissed me really hard.

He started to squeeze my breasts and I whimpered. They were really tender. He looked at me and kissed my breasts gently before sucking my nipples again. I moaned and then he bit down on it and I whimpered again. I pushed him away and he started to pound into me again, I screamed loudly when I came and he growled. He kissed my neck and bit my mating mark again, Sesshomaru loved to mark me.

I started to hear cries from the nursery and Sesshomaru pulled out of me before drying me off. I went to my bedroom and pulled on maternity jeans and a nursing shirt.

Sesshomaru was staring at my boobs the whole time. He kissed both of them and kissed me on my lips. Oh dear, my mate was obsessed with my boobies.

I went to the nursery and Keiko was shrieking. I pulled her out of her little crib and started to nurse her, she wouldn't latch on at first but then she started to suckle.

"Good girl," I cooed stroking her cheek. Her cheeks were red and tear streaked; I couldn't wait until she could talk all the time instead of cry. She was usually such a good baby.

All of the other babies were sleeping. Their faces were scrunching up which meant they were going to wake up soon. Keiko unlatched and started to look around. I put a pacifier in her mouth and put her back in her crib.

She was just fidgeting and looking at daddy. It was so cute.

I lifted up Taro and started to nurse him, he was still half asleep but he latched on and started to drink his milk. I lifted up Kin and I put a nursing pillow under his butt and started to nurse him too.

I was sitting down in the rocking chair and my eyes were closed, I was about to fall asleep when Kin started to bite me. I yelped a little. He had all 4 of his front teeth, he was so adorable though.

"Don't bite mommy sweetie," I said kissing his forehead. He just looked back and me with his cute golden eyes and he started to nurse again. He didn't bite me though.

Taro was fast asleep and still nursing. Kin unlatched and wouldn't latch on again so I gave him to Sesshomaru and he put a pacifier in Kin's mouth and put him in his crib.

He started to feed Akina with a bottle and Taro unlatched and started to cry. I put a pacifier in his mouth and he stopped, these things were miracle workers.

I tried to get up from the chair with my huge belly and I couldn't. I sighed and just stayed put. Sesshomaru finished feeding Gina, Akina, Tomo and Hayato and helped me up from the chair.

"I love you," I said kissing his cheek. He kissed my belly and took me downstairs. I was starving. He made bacon, eggs, toast and I made him get me ice cream. Mmm, rocky road…..

He came back after ten minutes and I took the whole tub from him and started to eat it. I was moaning and sighing while I ate my yummy ice cream.

The baby was still kicking and I was resting the tub on the top of my belly. Sesshomaru tried to take the ice cream away but I growled at him. Kagome came downstairs holding Namie and tried to take some and I pouted. She just stuck her tongue out and started to baby talk with Namie again.

I was about to fall asleep and someone took the tub away and I yawned. Sesshomaru kissed my forehead and lifted me onto his lap. I started to rub my belly and the baby started to kick my hand. I giggled; I could feel the baby's foot sticking out.

I took Sesshomaru's hand and put it on my belly, the baby kicked his hand three times. I was gasping for breath through my laughing. Sesshomaru smiled and kissed my forehead.

I heard more cries coming from upstairs and I sighed before getting up and walking up the stairs. My back was aching and my legs felt dead.

"Can you go take care of it, my legs hurt," I said whining a little. Sesshomaru laughed and kissed me and left to go upstairs. I lay down on the couch and rubbed my belly. I was thinking about what gender I wanted the baby to be. I wanted another girl so our babies would have an even amount of both genders.

Sesshomaru wanted another boy to carry on his name. He was such an idiot. I didn't want any of our kids to fight.

Sesshomaru came downstairs with the some of the babies and Inuyasha had the rest, they were carrying the babies like toys and the babies were just giggling like crazy.

I tried to get up and I couldn't, I just sighed and stayed where I was. I was going to rub my belly but my arms felt like jello. I just turned and closed my eyes. Sesshomaru lifted me up and took me upstairs.

"I'm so tired," I said starting to cry a little.

"I know sweetheart, go to sleep," Sesshomaru said kissing my forehead.

"Lie down with me," I said starting to rub my belly and sniffle. He put the blanket over him and me, and started to kiss my neck and rub my back.

"Go to sleep," he whispered, I mumbled something before finally falling asleep.


	15. Chapter 14

**3 Weeks Later**

"Mama," I got up from where I was lying down and went to the nursery. Gina was calling for me and wiggling like crazy. I kissed her forehead and cradled her to my chest. She started to play with my necklace. Her legs were resting on my belly.

I only had two more months until baby number eight was born. My belly looked gigantic. I felt really unattractive too.

Gina started to bounce on my stomach and the baby started to kick. Sesshomaru came up behind me and put both his hands on my belly.

"Are you tired?" Sesshomaru asked kissing my neck.

"Not particularly," I said kissing him softly. He kissed me back. The baby started to kick and move around a lot. It was making me sick. I pushed Sesshomaru away and he sighed. He knew how sick I was this time I was pregnant.

I kissed him once and kissed Gina on her head. Her hair was getting a little bit longer and her doggie ears were so cute. Tomo started to scream and cry and I gave Gina to Sesshy. I picked him up from his crib and patted his back until he stopped fussing.

"I love you baby," I cooed kissing his chubby little cheek. I picked up Hayato and balanced them in my arms. I called Inutaisho and put Tomo, and Taro in his arms and told him to take them downstairs.

I grabbed Akina and Keiko and gave them to Inuyasha, and took Kin out of his crib. I gave them to Sesshy and took Gina from him. I held her on my hip and went downstairs. Sesshomaru put all of them on the floor in the living room and they crawled around happily. The baby started to kick hard while I held Gina. She pulled away and I put her hand on my belly. Her eyes widened a little when she felt a kick.

"Momma, dat's a baby in thewe!" She squealed out touching my belly again. I laughed at her glee. She couldn't say r's or th's at all. She giggled and started to bounce.

"Yup, but you're my baby too," I said kissing her cheek. All of them could mostly talk and walk now, but crawling or scooting was still the preferred way of transportation when me or Sesshomaru didn't carry them.

Sesshomaru sat behind me and pulled me onto his lap, he rubbed my belly and the baby kicked. I looked up at him and kissed him happily. I stopped breastfeeding the babies last week and my breasts didn't feel as sore anymore.

Sesshomaru got up and went to the kitchen to get cheerios and fruit for the babies. They munched on a lot of things and most of them had half of their teeth already. I was only due in about four months, and I couldn't wait to see my pup. Sesshomaru was excited that the baby was a full Inu pup.

I fed all of them cheerios and milk, so far the only one of them that had allergies was Keiko, she was allergic to strawberries, and pineapple. Like my human mother.

I put them all on the floor and they played with each other. Kin was sitting in the corner of the room by himself though, he was talking to someone.

I went to him and picked him up before he nuzzled close to me and fell asleep. He was a sleepy baby.

"Sesshomaru, I think he has an imaginary friend," I said while patting Kin's back while he slept on me. Sesshomaru looked at me like I was crazy.

"I doubt that, if he was talking to someone, he was probably talking to his demon side," Sesshy said looking at me. He put me on his lap and rubbed Kin's back while he slept peacefully. I kissed him and put Kin in my lap.

Keiko was passed out on her blankie and so were Hayato and Taro. They did everything together; it's like they knew they were twins and had to be together at all times. It was adorable though.

Akina and Gina were sleeping next to each other on the floor and I put them on their blankets. All the babies were sleeping so I put Kin on the floor on his blanket with his siblings.

"I can't wait to have a tiny baby again," I said looking at Sesshomaru lovingly.

Inukimi walked in through the front door and was surprised to say the least when I stood up and hugged her. She hugged me back and even smiled at me lovingly before patting my belly. Sesshomaru looked at the scene in front of him as if he were dreaming.

"When did you two start to get along?" He asked incredulously. We just laughed at his confused face; Sesshy never got confused…ever!

"Inukimi visited me that night that I went to the nursery while you were sleeping," I said smiling at him.

"I'm sorry koinu, I was just being protective!" Inukimi said putting her arm around me. I stifled a laugh when she called him a puppy. I heard a gasp from the door. Inutaisho was standing there with Inuyasha and Kagome in tow.

They all crashed into each other, and Namie started to cry from Inuyasha's arms. He calmed her down and my little toddlers on the floor were squealing and playing with each other.

Kagome took Namie and put her into the playpen in the living room. She was asleep again.

"Why are you here?" Inutaisho decided to ask finally. She looked at him softly.

"I wanted to visit my son and his wife and children, is that so bad?" She asked venomously. I hated all this tension. Izayoi added more by walking into the room.

"Well, you aren't welcome here," Inutaisho retorted back.

"I want her here," I said whining a little. The baby was sitting on my bladder. I shifted a little and started to rub my belly. "You know what I don't need any stress so I'm going to go out with Inukimi alone," I said taking her arm and grabbing my car keys. She gladly came out of the house. Once we got in the car she smiled at me.

"Thank you for siding with me, I know that they're your family," She said sadly. Inukimi hid her face but I knew that she was upset.

"You _are _my mother in law," I said looking at her before starting the car. I decided to drive to the restaurant that served amazing Italian food. I was hungry.

"It's good to know my son can be with someone who isn't scared of him," Inukimi said chuckling. I giggled with her.

"I like you a lot Inukimi and I want you to be part of my babies' lives." I said putting my hand on hers. She smiled at me and patted my hand back.

"The only reason I came back was because I missed having my child with me," Inukimi said running her hand through her silver hair.

"Well you can have my toddlers," I said chuckling. When we reached the restaurant Inukimi and I walked in. She kept talking about how Sesshomaru was when he was a little kid.

I laughed when she told me about how when he was two years old he refused to have a bath without her, or without having her right next to him. She also told me about how stubborn he was as a teenager. It was nice to just be able to talk to her.

I ordered spaghetti and devoured most of it. The baby was kicking softly and I think he was telling me that he was happy. We left after paying and I took her hand and put it on my belly while the baby kicked.

"Sesshomaru was colicky when he was a baby," She said rubbing my belly.

"Really?" I asked surprised. He didn't seem like the type of person that was fussy as a baby.

"The only person that he would let touch him was me and Inutaisho, and only if he were happy," Inukimi said laughing and shaking her head. She said goodbye to me one we got home and told me she would talk to me soon.

The moment I walked through the door I noticed that the babies were gone and Sesshomaru was dozed off on the couch. I put down my keys and sat down next to him on the couch. He woke up and growled at me.

"How dare you leave with my mother, what if she hurt you?" He asked pulling me down to him and nuzzling into my neck.

"Your mother won't hurt me; she's excited about being a grandmother." I said stroking his shoulders, my body was extremely tired. He nuzzled closer to me and lifted me up.

"What did you two talk about?" He asked looking at me. His eyes were on mine.

"About you, apparently you were a mommy's boy when you were little, and you were colicky. Also that you're the most stubborn person in the world and you got that trait from her." I said looking at him to tell me if any of these things were a lie. I gave him a questioning glare.

"So what! I like having my mother around when I was a baby, and I was very fussy. It doesn't matter, ok," He said rolling his eyes. I giggled and leaned against his chest.

"I love you," I said kissing him sweetly. Sesshomaru kissed me back and took me upstairs to our room. He put me down and kissed my belly. I was too tired for sex right now.

"No sex, I'm too tired." I said biting my lip. I took off my shirt and jeans and put them in the wash before grabbing one of Sesshomaru's big shirts and boxers. They were very comfortable sleepwear. I went under the blankets and he got in with me. He kissed my head and rubbed my belly.

"Go to sleep now," Sesshomaru said nuzzling his face into my neck. He inhaled my scent and purred. I fell asleep quickly to his purring.

****

When I woke up again Sesshomaru was still nuzzled close to me and I was sweating like crazy. I felt really hot and stuffed so I got up and went to the kitchen. I grabbed a cold water bottle and rubbed it on my heated skin.

The baby started to kick softly and I stroked my belly. I felt reassured by the baby's kick, I loved the baby so much. Sesshomaru came downstairs after a while.

"Why did you leave the bed?" He asked rubbing his eyes. His long hair was sticking up and I couldn't help but start laughing.

"Your hair," I said giggling.

"So you think it's funny?" Sesshomaru asked me sarcastically before picking me up and tickling me crazily. I screamed when he tickled me. I was super ticklish.

He took me back to our bedroom and sat down on the bed with me. Sesshy lowered his head to my belly and kissed it sweetly. He rubbed the side of it and the baby kicked his hand. I gasped when the baby kicked; the baby was getting really strong.

"What's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked after the baby started kicking hard. I couldn't breathe while the baby was kicking so much. I made a sound of discomfort and the baby started to kick again. I felt a stabbing pain coming from the lower right side of my belly.

"Sesshomaru, I think something's wrong," I said calmly starting to breathe slowly.

"The baby is a full demon, and you're a human, the baby is stronger than you. Nothing is wrong, I promise." Sesshomaru said comforting me. I sighed and rubbed my belly, I guess I was just overreacting.

"Ok," I sighed putting my arm around him. His hand was still resting on my belly. I heard a shrill cry from upstairs and I went to the nursery. Keiko was crying and waking up her brothers and sisters. I lifted her up and she put her head against my shoulder and yawned.

I bounced her in my arms and she made a little baby sound. She started to cry again and I checked her diaper, she was fine.

"Mommy, I hungwe," She said whining. She was the only one of the babies that never talked before so I was excited. I laughed and kissed her cheek before taking her downstairs to the kitchen. I put her in a highchair and gave her some cheerios. I was done with nursing until this baby was born.

Sesshomaru put his arms around my waist and I screamed. I turned around and realized that it was him, he scared the crap out of me!

"You scared me, idiot!" I yelled slapping his chest, he just chuckled. He kissed my cheek and lifted up Keiko. Sesshy took her to the living room and played with her on the floor. It was so cute. I went back up to the nursery and all of the babies were awake and some of them were talking to each other. It was so cute.

"Momma," Taro yelled before reaching up his arms so I would pick him up. I kissed his forehead and patted his back while he played with my necklace. "I wuv you momma," he said putting his arms around my neck. He rested his head on my chest and continued to play with my necklace.

I started to cry. Taro was so cute sometimes! I laughed and kissed his face all over.

"Momma, stop!" Taro giggled while I kissed him. Akina stood up in her crib and jumped up and down. I lifted her up too and went downstairs. I put them on the couch and turned on the TV. They both got engrossed in Dora so I went back upstairs to get the others.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy, mommy," Tomo said bouncing on his butt. I laughed and patted his head before picking him up and settling him on my hip. I picked up Hayato too and took both of them downstairs too.

They got just as engrossed in Dora and I went back upstairs and got Kin and Gina, they were babbling to each other. I put them on the couch and they just continued to babble to each other. I didn't understand why little kids liked Dora, it was so stupid.

I got my iPod from where it was charging and plugged in my big earphones before putting them to my belly. I loved the reactions the baby got from the music. I turned on the song She Wolf by Shakira and giggled when the baby started to kick softly with the beat.

I lay down on the other side of the couch and closed my eyes. I almost dozed off when one of the babies started to cry. Akina was on the floor on her but, she couldn't walk yet, but I guess she wanted to try. I sighed and picked her up. I settled her on my lap and helped her stand.

"No!" she shrieked when I tried to let go of her hands. She clutched onto me and stayed standing. I put her hands on my shoulders and put my arm around her waist. She started to jump up and down and almost tumbled out of my arms.

"You are such a cutie," I cooed kissing her forehead. I inhaled her baby smell, she was so cute. Sesshomaru and I had to potty train them soon; all the babies looked about a year old right now.

"Hello," Kagome said with Namie in her arms.

"Baby!" Akina shrieked jumping up and down again; I laughed and kissed her cheek. Namie yawned and rubbed her eyes. She was only four months old and super adorable. I stroked her hand and smiled at her.

"Momma, I tiwed," Akina whined bending her knees. I rested her head on my chest and patted her back while she fell asleep. Sesshomaru was still playing with Keiko on the floor. She was sitting on his chest while he lay down on the floor.

I bounced Akina in my arms and put her in one of the swings on the ground. She started to suck her thumb and she stayed asleep.

I put my hand on my back and rubbed my spine, carrying the babies was starting to put a lot of strain on my back. I looked at the couch and realized that most of my little babies were falling back to sleep. I put them all in their swings and lay down on the couch again. Sesshomaru did the same with Keiko and Namie started to cry so Kagome went upstairs to Inuyasha.

"What's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked kissing my cheek. I made a little squeaking sound and I pushed him away. He pulled me onto his lap and kissed me softly. I pushed him away again and rolled my shoulders. I lay back down on the couch.

"I don't want you to touch me," I said trying to relax. My body was sore, and I felt really irritable.

"Well I want to touch you," Sesshomaru said softly before pulling me on his lap again. He started to lick his mating mark and he purred softly. I relaxed against his hold and he held me close to him before he lay down next to me. My belly was in the middle of our bodies. I started to cry, I felt so fucking fat all the time.

"Don't cry," Sesshomaru said softly before purring again. He put his hand on my belly; I pushed his hand off of me and pouted at him.

"I don't want you to touch me, how many times do I have to say that?" I asked snarkily. He sighed and left the room. I even drove my own mate away, what the hell does that say about me. I'm such a bitch. I got up and grabbed my car keys.

I got into the car and just drove, I drove away from all my problems, and Sesshomaru, and the babies. I was too stressed out as it was and I wasn't worried about the babies, they had Sesshomaru.

I didn't even know where I was going but I just kept driving. I stopped when I got to a park and walked around for a while until my ankles started to hurt. I sat down on a bench and let myself cry.

"Are you okay?" A man asked me concerned. I looked up and saw a man with short black hair, he was pretty handsome too.

"No, I just left my mate and my babies without thinking," I said rubbing away my tears. It just made me cry harder starting to think about how stupid I was to run away from my problems.

"I'm Kohaku," The man said sitting down with me. He took a handkerchief out of his inner pocket and gave it to me. I smiled at him and thanked him before wiping my eyes with it.

"I'm Rin," I said handing him the handkerchief back.

"Why did you leave in the first place?" Kohaku asked looking at me intently.

"Obviously you can see that I'm pregnant, and I'm already a mom of seven, I guess I was just getting stressed. To top it off, I'm mean to my mate and I'm always a bitch." I said ranting angrily. Kohaku smiled at little when I huffed afterwards.

"Wait a minute, you have seven babies already?" Kohaku asked looking at me with one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, three girls and four boys," I said stroking my belly. The baby was kicking my bladder; I was going to have to pee soon.

"So you don't want this baby?" Kohaku asked looking at my belly. His eyes widened when he saw the baby kick hard enough that you could see the bump of his paw.

"No, I love this baby so much," I said rubbing my sore back.

"Was that a paw?" Kohaku asked wide eyed and a bit freaked out.

"The baby is a full inuyoukai." I said nodding and rubbing my belly.

"Well that's awkward considering I'm a demon slayer." Kohaku said shrugging. I raised an eyebrow. "An ex-demon slayer would be a better term I guess." He said shrugging and looking at me.

"Well at least I know you won't hurt my mate now," I said laughing a little.

"Can I feel?" Kohaku asked pleading silently with his eyes. I giggled and nodded before taking his hand and putting it on my belly. I guess that the baby liked him because the baby started to kick his hand a lot. He laughed and looked up at me smiling. Kohaku was so nice.

"Feels funny doesn't it?" I asked while he kept his hand glued to my belly like Sesshomaru.

"Do you need a place to stay tonight, because you could stay with my sister Sango?" Kohaku asked looking concerned again. I smiled at his kindness.

"I do need a place to stay, because I don't really want to go back home," I said patting his hand on my belly.

"Do you want me to drive you, or can you follow me?" He asked getting up and helping me stand up. I know that I was probably a little stupid for trusting him, but he was being very nice to me.

"I can follow," I said going to my car. He told me what car he had and I started to follow him to his sister's house. I called Sesshomaru from my car.

"Rin, where the hell are you?" Sesshomaru asked angrily and worriedly. I felt bad for leaving.

"I'm going to stay with a friend tonight, I just need some time away from everyone, I always feel so crowded at home," I said sighing when he let out an angry breath.

"Tell me where you are, I'm coming to get you," Sesshomaru growled.

"No, stay with the babies, ok." I said finally. He growled at me to be submissive and I hung up. I followed Kohaku to his sister's house and he knocked on the door.

"Kohaku what are you do− oh, who is this?" Sango said opening the door.

"This is Rin, my friend, and she needs a place to stay." Kohaku said shrugging.

"Well she can stay here since you already told her she can," Sango said smiling and rolling her eyes. She let me in and I put my purse on the couch.

"Well, I'm going to go now," Kohaku said leaving me alone with Sango.

"Thank you for letting me stay here," I said smiling at her.

"Well what do you expect me to do, leave a pregnant woman with nowhere to go?" Sango said patting my belly.

"My mate and I had a huge fight and he hates me now," I said crying and lying down on the couch, I rubbed my belly and tried to settle down.

"Who's your mate?" Sango asked sitting next to me and rubbing my back in a comforting gesture.

"Sesshomaru Taisho," I said sighing.

"Sesshomaru? I used to work for him, now I remember you, he asked me to keep demons away from you and protect you when you were younger!" Sango said smiling at me.

"Well can you call him and tell him I'm staying with you?" I asked silently. She nodded sympathetically and picked up a phone.

"Sesshomaru, it's Sango, Rin is here with me and she's really upset." Sango said silently. I heard murmuring on the other side of the phone. "Yeah, you can come and pick her up," Sango said saying bye. She disconnected and put the phone in the receiver. After about ten minutes Sesshomaru was there and he walked in and picked me up. He didn't speak to me at all, just put me in the passengers' seat of his car.

He drove home silently and when we got home he didn't even help me out of the car like usual and I went inside with him still giving me the cold shoulder.

I dropped my purse on the floor and realized that it was only 2:00 in the afternoon right now. I went up to my room and cried out all my frustrations. Maybe if I never went out with Koga none of this would have ever happened.

I cried more and just didn't stop crying until I couldn't cry anymore. I rubbed my belly and apologized for being such a terrible mother. I didn't eat at all and the baby was my only companion for five hours.

When Sesshomaru walked into the room I ignored him.

"Why is there the scent of a man on you?" Sesshomaru asked accusingly.

"Because Sango's brother Kohaku was nice enough to help me when I was crying in a park!" I yelled hissing at him. I ignored him again and he walked to me and kissed me on the cheek. I ignored him and he rubbed my belly. The baby kicked his hand softly. The baby was such a betrayer.

"I love you, I'm sorry that I was so mean to you," He said kissing my sweetly. I kissed him back and sighed. I got up and turned on the fan, I felt really hot today.

"You acted like you hated me when I got home and it made me feel bad, and I just didn't want you to be mad at me," I said starting to cry again. I looked down at my belly and rubbed the tears out of my eyes.

Sesshomaru lifted me up and let me cry on him and get his shirt soaked. He rubbed my back and I fell asleep with my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck while he purred in my ear.

**I'm so, so sorry for not updating for such a long time, I've just been having some problems and my schedule has been filled with homework and extracurricular activities. So I'll try to update a lot faster from now on! I also love getting reviews so please, please, please review this chapter!**


	16. Chapter 15

**1 ½ Months Later**

When I woke up Sesshomaru's arms were around me and the baby was kicking softly. Sesshy was asleep and his face was nuzzled into my neck. I giggled as his breathe tickled my skin, he was so cute sometimes.

"Good morning," I said when Sesshomaru opened his eyes. He smiled at me and kissed me. I kissed him back and my belly got in the middle of us, I was gigantic, I felt really fat all the time and wanted nothing more than to see the face of my little baby. We had another doctor's appointment today.

I heard a huge wail from the nursery and I walked in. Tomo was crying and his face was red and puffy.

"Mommy!" He cried to me when I walked in. He rubbed his face and cried some more. I picked him up and he put his head on my neck. He yawned and scrunched up his face.

"My sweet little boy, what's wrong?" I said bouncing Taro in my arms. He giggled a little and made an upset face.

"I had a meanie dweam," He declared with his eyebrows furrowed. I put him back down in his crib; some of the babies were ready for their big kid beds soon.

"What was it about, baby?" I asked pushing his hair away from his face.

"Mommy, you left me," Taro said looking at me with his big eyes. I kissed his cheek.

"I'll never leave you, baby," I cooed to him comfortingly.

"I not a baby," Taro exclaimed furrowing his eyebrows again. He bounced in his crib and I kissed his forehead. All the babies were so adorable. The baby kicked a sensitive spot on the left side of my stomach and I gasped.

I breathed slowly and let the pain go away. I rubbed my belly lovingly and Keiko yelled. I went over to her and she made a face at me.

I picked her up and bounced her in my arms she played with my necklace and ignored me.

"What's wrong Keiko," I said pushing her hair back, it was very cute now.

"I hate you mama," Keiko said making a face at me again. I rubbed her back even though I felt a little hurt, why would she say she hates me?

"Why?" I asked playing with her hands.

"Mama's gonna fowget about me when she has a baby," She said starting to cry. I dropped her hair and kissed her cheek. I rubbed her back and she started to hiccup and cry. She was upset that I would forget her!

"I'll never forget about you, sweetie!" I said putting her back in her crib. I kissed her forehead and she stopped crying. She was the one who could talk the best and she was also the smallest one of the girls.

"Pwomise?" Keiko asked looking up at me. Her hair was curly right now and super adorable.

"I promise sweetheart," I said kissing her cheek. Sesshomaru walked into the nursery and took Keiko from me before kissing her forehead and bouncing her in his arms. Sesshy picked up Kin and took them downstairs so they could eat. I picked up Taro and Hayato and took them downstairs. Keiko was chewing her fingers and talking to Kin.

Sesshomaru went back up and when he came back downstairs with Akina and Gina on his shoulders and Tomo was in his arms. My little girls were giggling crazily and I couldn't help but laugh too. The baby kicked hard near my ribs and I moaned in pain, Sesshomaru put the babies in their high chairs and walked to me and rubbed my back. I leaned back against him, my body was aching.

"Why don't you go upstairs and sleep?" Sesshomaru asked rubbing my belly.

"No, I don't feel like sleeping, and I hate being lazy," I said sighing. I rubbed the top of my belly where the baby kicked.

"Go lie down on the couch, I'll feed the kids," Sesshomaru said kissing my forehead. I sighed knowing he wouldn't change his mind. I went to the couch and Izayoi sat next to me.

"Why do you keep going out with Inukimi, I don't trust her," Izayoi said looking straight at me like she was disappointed. She wasn't my mother and I really didn't want her to start judging me too.

"Well I trust her, she cares about me and her grandchildren, and she definitely cares about Sesshomaru. You aren't Sesshomaru's mother, ok Izayoi, so stop judging his mother," I growled at her. Everyone just loved to provoke me now days.

"You don't have to get so angry about it, it was just a question." Izayoi said gently.

"Well I don't really appreciate your questions, ok." I said turning my head away from her. She sighed and got up, I didn't want to be mean to her, but no one trusted my judgment right now.

I laid down on the couch and tried not to cry. I hated it when I fought with anyone. I rubbed my belly and let the baby occupy me. I was a whale right now and I was always tired. Inuyasha came downstairs and sat down on the couch.

"What's wrong Rinnie?" He asked patting my head. I missed my friend Inuyasha.

"Everyone keeps thinking I'm stupid for trusting Inukimi, but I really trust her and believe that she wants to be a part of the family." I said sighing and rubbing my belly again.

"Well she hasn't done anything, and you hang out with her a lot, she probably doesn't want to lose Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said agreeing with me.

"Thank you for believing me," I said kissing his cheek. Inuyasha had been my friend for a long time; even before I was friends with Kagome. The baby kicked near my ribs again and I yelped in pain. It hurt so much and the pain wouldn't die down. Sesshomaru walked into the room and kissed my belly. He probably knew the baby was kicking me so much.

Sesshomaru rubbed the area right below my ribs and the pain went away. I kissed him and put my arms around his neck. One of the babies started to squeal and giggle from the kitchen and I made him help me up before going into the kitchen.

Gina was jumping in her high chair and trying to get out of it while her siblings were giggling. I couldn't help but laugh too. I picked her up out of her high chair and kissed her chubby cheek. I put her on the floor and held her hand while she walked with my help. She fell on her butt and made a frustrated face before getting up again. My baby was such a strong little girl.

"Mommy," Gina said standing up and reaching up her arms. I lifted her up with a groan and bounced her in my arms. She yawned and started to play with my hair.

"Do you like my hair?" I asked patting her back.

"Yea mommy," Gina said adorably. I giggled and ruffled her hair. She was such a cutie. Gina reached out for Sesshomaru and he held her with one arm.

"Maybe you should take a nap," Sesshomaru said rubbing my belly.

"Maybe you should stop worrying so much," I said rolling my eyes. The baby was about ready to be born. I was gigantic and everyone thought I was going to give birth really soon.

I sat down and rubbed my belly, I wanted to see my pup. I hoped it was a boy, maybe then Sesshomaru would be happy, he really wanted a boy. Hayato looked at me and reached up his arms. I picked him up and decided to help him walk. I held his hand while he walked around. Sometimes when I carried one of the babies my back couldn't take it. Now was one of those times.

"I say hi!" Hayato screamed looking at me. He wanted to say hi to the baby. I went to the couch and put him on my lap. He sat down and put his hand on my belly.

"Hi baby," He said bouncing on my lap. The baby kicked his hand and he giggled.

"Baby says hi," I said pushing his hair out of his eyes. He was about ready to get a haircut. His hair was well past his chin. All the babies were due for a haircut.

Sesshomaru walked into the room with Gina and put her on the floor. She stood up and did a little baby run to me. She tried to get on the couch but she couldn't so I helped her up. Sesshomaru must have fed all of them because he brought all of them to the living room and put them on the floor.

Akina and Keiko were in a heated conversation about their friendship.

"I'm your BFF, right Aki?" Keiko asked her while they sat down next to each other.

"Yeah, we'll be BFF's forever, and ever," Akina said hugging Keiko and making them both fall into a laying down position. They were so cute sometimes.

I wasn't looking forward to labor this time. It was terrible with the babies and it would probably be just as bad with this baby. Although I definitely loved the outcome, I would have my baby with me.

"What's wrong," Sesshomaru said noticing that I wasn't talking much. I was rubbing my belly and thinking.

"Nothing…I was just thinking," I said putting his hand on my belly where the baby was kicking. He smiled and kissed me before his attention went back to the babies. They started to fall asleep and Sesshomaru put them in their swings before sitting down next to me. I was about to sleep and I felt the stretching that I felt last time I was pregnant.

"Oh god," I groaned arching towards my belly. Sesshomaru immediately started to rub my belly. My little sweetheart didn't have enough space.

"What's wrong," Sesshomaru asked rubbing my sore back.

"The baby doesn't have enough space, he's growing too fast," I said groaning and rubbing the bottom side of my belly. I couldn't see my hand and I started to giggle. Sesshomaru moved his hand to replace mine and I kissed his cheek.

"Do you think you'll give birth this week?" Sesshomaru asked lifting me onto his lap.

"Probably, I might even give birth today." I said leaning against him. I decided to take a relaxing bath and I went to the bathroom and filled the big tub with water before pouring bath salts into it. I threw off my clothes and sank in. I almost fell asleep and I felt something.

I got a contraction and I gasped in pain. My water must have broken when I was relaxing. I stood up and quickly wrapped myself in a towel before changing into a thin sundress without a bra or anything.

"Sesshomaru," I said walking down the stairs slowly.

"Well that's a nice sight," Sesshomaru said ogling my breasts.

"My water broke." I said rubbing the top of my belly. I got another contraction and I made a pained sound before Sesshomaru walked over and lifted me up. He walked into the kitchen where his parents were.

"Rin's water just broke, we're gonna take my car and you bring the kids," Sesshomaru said to his dad before I groaned with another contraction. Inutaisho went to get the kids and Sesshomaru put me in his Porsche before driving to the hospital. He was speeding like crazy since my contractions were about seven minutes apart already.

He rushed me inside and they took me to the maternity ward while Sesshomaru did some paperwork. I lay down on the hospital bed and stroked my belly. I couldn't wait until I had my little baby with me.

I got another contraction and I groaned loudly and Sesshomaru finally came back.

"The kids are waiting in the hallway with Inutaisho and Izayoi," Sesshomaru said kissing my cheek. I got another contraction and my face scrunched up in pain. Dr. Oshiro walked in.

"Oh god, please check how dilated I am!" I yelled when I got another contraction.

"Take off your dress, I don't think you mind giving birth the same way this baby was created," Dr. Oshiro said giving me a grin before I growled at him and he checked how dilated I was.

"You're only three centimeter's dilated Rinny," Dr. Oshiro said patting my legs. I threw my dress off and tried to cool off a little. He went outside to say hi to the kids…

**12 Hours Later**

"It looks like you're almost ready to give birth," Dr. Oshiro said finally. I sighed in relief.

"Good," I said stroking the side of my naked belly where the baby was kicking. The kids all came and kissed me because they wouldn't see me until after their baby brother or sister was born. All of them kept getting scared every time they heard me scream.

"I need you to push at your next contraction," Dr. Oshiro said helping me legs into the stirrups.

"Okay, I'm bringing another life into this world, I'm ready." I said breathing deeply, I got a contraction and I pushed as bloody hard as I could.

"Ungh!" I wailed loudly while Sesshomaru kept my hair out of my face. He was stroking my belly and it was making me feel better.

"The baby won't budge; I have a feeling the baby can't come out in this position." Dr. Oshiro said looking at me sympathetically.

"Then how the fuck will he get out!" I screamed angrily.

"He's a pup so you have to give birth to him as if he's a dog," Dr. Oshiro said shrugging.

"How?" I asked rubbing my belly slowly.

"Get on your side, the easiest way would to be to open the birth sac," Dr. Oshiro said while I got on my side. He started to cut the birth sac and I felt a gush of fluid. The contractions started to get worse and I pushed hard. I felt the pup start to come out. It hurt so much. I decided not to get an epidural.

"You're doing great," Sesshomaru said rubbing my neck. I pushed again and I could feel the baby slide out a little more. I pushed hard one last time and the pup slid into Dr. Oshiro's hands.

"It's a boy," Dr. Oshiro said smiling at me, he let Sesshomaru cut the cord and Sesshomaru held the squirmy little puppy. I pushed one last time to get the placenta out and it slid out easily. I sighed once it was over. Dr. Oshiro wiped me off with a wet towel and I went on my back again. I was still stark naked.

"Give me our son," I said reaching out for him. He was so tiny and sweet. He nuzzled into me and I cradled him to my chest. He was a little puppy!

"What are we going to name him," Sesshomaru asked kissing my forehead. I sighed and kissed our baby's little furry head.

"Hi my Asa," I said cooing to the pup. (It means born at dawn).

"Why Asa?" Sesshomaru asked when the nurse took Asa away to clean him up.

"It's a cute name," I said aching to have him in my arms again. The nurse brought him back in and I rubbed his fur out of his eyes. He was sleeping peacefully and started rooting.

"You must be hungry my baby boy, being born must be sooo hard," I said giggling and kissing him on the head. He whimpered so I brought him to my breast and he immediately opened his mouth and latched on. I was definitely used to breastfeeding by now.

"He's so cute," I said stroking his cheek. Asa was such a small little boy, he had Sesshomaru's crescent mark on his head. Sesshomaru left the room before coming back in with a box in his hand. He opened it and there was a teeny tiny little necklace.

"Inutaisho gave it to me, it'll make him go into his human form; Asa doesn't know the difference right now." Sesshomaru said putting the necklace on him. Asa unlatched in surprise and shifted into a human. He started to cry and Sesshomaru lifted him up and rested him on his chest. Asa fell asleep quickly.

"He looks exactly like you." I said smiling up at Sesshomaru. Sesshy was a daddy again.

**Next Day**

I woke up and saw Sesshomaru holding Asa in the chair in the corner.

"Where are the kids," I said rubbing my eyes.

"They refused to go home until meeting their brother, so they're asleep in the waiting room." Sesshomaru said while Asa slept on his shoulder in his cute little ducky blanket and a green onesie.

"I'm going to take a quick shower, tell the kids that the baby is fine and they can meet him soon." I said kissing him slowly.

"We made another baby….I guess this is enough of a time to ask, but do you think we should have more kids." Sesshomaru asked cradling Asa in his hands.

"Maybe once all of them are toddlers," I said looking at Asa in his arms.

"Okay," Sesshy said while Asa slept in his arms.

I went to take a shower. I got into the bathroom and washed myself thoroughly. I was going to talk to Dr. Oshiro about going on birth control. I got out of the shower and changed into long yoga pants and a short sleeved shirt. I was so happy that Izayoi remembered to bring the bag with the baby's clothes and my change of clothes.

When I walked out of the bathroom and I took Asa from Sesshy and he nuzzled into my neck and stayed asleep. He stretched his legs a little and woke up. He had golden eyes and Sesshomaru's silver hair. Asa was such a cutie.

"Tell the kids to wash their hands and come meet their little brother," I said stroking Asa's little cheek. Sesshomaru smiled at me and I looked up at him while he watched me play with Asa. He left the room and after a few minutes the kids came in. They were all taking their job as being big brothers and sisters and they even managed to walk in while holding people's hands.

"Momma, where's the baby?" Gina asked looking straight at me with a look on her face.

"Be a little bit quiet, he's very little," I said while he made a cute sound from my arms.

I sat down on the hospital bed; the nurses cleaned it up while I was in the shower.

"Get them all up here," I said before criss-crossing my legs to make space for the kids. All of them sat down and sat close to me.

"Momma, the baby isn't in your belly anymore," Keiko said bouncing on the bed.

"Nope…say hello to Asa, he's your little brother," I said putting him in one arm so the kids could see.

"He's so tiny," Kin said finally.

"He's so kawaii!" Akina screamed giggling. Asa made a sound and started to cry. I guess his ears were just as sensitive as Sesshomaru's.

"Aki, don't scream so loud, his ears are sensitive," I told her gently.

"Okay, can I hold him," She said whispering.

"You can, and you don't have to whisper, just talk in your inside voice," I said putting Asa on the sheets in front of him. He was lying down on his back and staring at his siblings curiously.

Asa scrunched up his little eyes and stretched cutely. He was so tired, he closed his eyes and went back to sleep. He wasn't that chubby but he was a bit colicky.

I told Akina to put her hands on her lap and I put Asa in her lap.

"Support his head with your hand." I said putting my hand under hers under his head.

"Why?" She asked looking at me crookedly.

"His neck can't hold his head up yet. Asa's skull isn't fully formed either," I said while she looked at her baby brother in awe.

"I'm the oldest, I wanna hold him next." Taro said looking over Akina's shoulder at Asa.

"What's his name again?" Tomo asked looking at Asa.

"His name is Asa," I said lifting him up from Akina's lap when he started to whimper. His face scrunched up and he started wailing.

"Asa is too loud." Gina said plugging her ears.

"I think having all these people in here is bothering him," Dr. Oshiro said walking in.

"Okay, kids; you have to help daddy get all our stuff so we can go home with Asa today," I said while they all rushed to help their daddy.

"I take it that you want to go on birth control?" Dr. Oshiro said looking at me questioningly.

"Yeah," I said while Asa continued to wail.

"Swaddle him," Dr. Oshiro said while I held Asa, I put his blanket down and made him into a little baby burrito. He fell asleep quickly and held him to my chest.

"Do you think the pill, or the shot is better?" I asked looking over to Dr. Oshiro.

"I know that I'll end up seeing you again next year because you'll want to have a baby again by then, so I think that the pill is better since you can quit at anytime. You get the shot every three months." Dr. Oshiro said shrugging and looking at me, "It's your choice."

"I'm already used to taking prenatal pills every day so birth control pills." I said rubbing Asa's back.

"I'll make the prescription and get the pills from the pharmacy in the main lobby." Dr. Oshiro said winking at me. He knew that Sesshomaru still didn't want me to go on birth control.

"Thanks," I said smiling over at him. I decided to call Cho; I hadn't talked to her for over a month I was wondering how her little girl Haya was doing; Haya eight months old.

"Hello," Cho answered in her happy voice.

"Hi Cho," I said getting a pacifier and putting it in Asa's mouth. He was still asleep and he kept wiggling.

"Rin! Oh my god; how are your little babies," She asked happily. I really loved her; she was such a nice person.

"I actually gave birth yesterday," I said smiling down at Asa while he slept.

"Aww, how cute is he or she." She asked in a high pitched voice.

"He's a boy, Asa, and he is absolutely adorable." I said when he started wiggling again. The pacifier came out of his mouth and he started to wail again.

"Is that him?" Cho asked when he started to cry.

"Yeah, I need to go, but you should come over tomorrow. Three o'clock, okay?" I asked trying to soothe Asa.

"Three o'clock works; I'll talk to you then. Bye Rin." Cho said before hanging up. Asa wiggled out of his swaddle and I put him down on the bed. He stopped screaming and he just wiggled around.

"You don't like the swaddle do you tiny man." I said poking his belly softly. Dr. Oshiro walked in and gave me the pills to put in my bag before Sesshomaru walked in.

"Well the car is ready and my parents, Inuyasha, and Kagome are going in my Porsche. I put the new car seat on the right side of the second row," Sesshomaru said leaning down to kiss me.

I smiled and welcomed his kiss.

"Okay, let's go." I said lifting the bag while Sesshomaru took Asa and put him in the baby carrier before we walked outside. We had an eleven seater Hyundai van so everyone had space. The kids hated their car seats; they always tried to figure out ways to get out of them.

Sesshomaru put Asa's baby carrier in the car seat and buckled it in before he got into the drivers' seat when I got in.

"Aren't you happy we have our little baby boy!" I said leaning over to kiss Sesshomaru.

"Eww mommy!" Kin yelled making a face while we kissed. I laughed and looked back at him before smiling at him.

"Mommy, how did you make Asa," Tomo asked loudly.

"W-well when a mommy and daddy love each other very much the daddy wants to give the mommy a gift so they make a baby." I said nodding at my simple explanation.

"How did you have Asa?" Hayato asked next.

"He came out of my belly from a special place only girls have," I said looking back at them.

"Okay," Hayato and Tomo said shrugging.

"What do you guys want to eat when we get home?" I asked afterwards.

"Chicken nuggets and ice cream!" Kin and Hayato said at the same time. I laughed a little.

"Anyone else want chicken nuggets?" I asked looking back at the kids. Asa was still asleep in his carrier.

Most of the kids agreed, except for Akina and Tomo. They could eat macaroni instead; I knew they both liked it more.

"Will Asa eat chicken nuggets too?" Akina asked questioningly.

"Asa can't eat yet, he only drinks milk." I said hoping she wouldn't care that he was nursing and she wasn't.

"I like milk…" She said after a few minutes. That worked out.

"Okay, we're home! Wait for daddy to get you out." I said getting out of my seat when we parked in the garage. I went and took Asa out of his seat and got his carrier. Sesshomaru helped the kids out of the car while I took the baby inside.

The kids went to their room and Sesshomaru took all of the boys to one bathroom and Izayoi gave them a bath in the big tub. Sesshomaru got all of the girls into the bigger tub.

While he gave them a bath I went to the living room and sat with Asa. He woke up and started to whimper. I took my sweatshirt off and lifted my shirt up to feed him. He refused to latch on and he started to cry loudly.

"Calm down little boy," I said hugging him close to my chest. I went upstairs to the bedroom. I took my shirt and bra off before taking his onesie off. Skin to skin contact always worked.

I put him against my body and he stopped crying. I rubbed my nipple against his cheek and he opened his mouth and latched on.

"There's mommy's good boy!" I whispered rubbing his arm. He made a little sound and I leaned against my pillows. I looked down at my body. I didn't really like how my body looked right now, especially since I just gave birth. Sesshomaru walked into the bedroom.

"Well I put the kids down for their nap, so what do you want to do mommy," Sesshomaru said sitting next to me on the bed. He watched me while I nursed Asa.

"Maybe we should take a nap too," I said when Asa fell asleep and unlatched. I put his onesie back on and put him in his bassinet. I covered him with his blankie and put a pacifier in his mouth. Hopefully he would stay asleep during his nap.

I went back to bed and Sesshomaru threw off everything but his boxers and I put one of his big shirts on and took my jeans off. I got into the bed and he nuzzled into my neck before I fell asleep thinking about my little baby boy.


	17. Chapter 16

**2 Months Later**

It was officially May 7th.

"Happy birthday!" I yelled opening the door to the kids' room. Most of them were playing in their cribs or trying to get out of them like usual.

"Momma, I'm one!" Taro yelled giggling like crazy. We had been planning their birthday party for the last month and we planned to have three smash cakes and one cake for the guest to eat.

"Yes, you've been with mommy and daddy for a year," I said bouncing him in my arms. Asa was asleep in the bedroom and I had his baby monitor with me, he was so tiny and cute.

Gina managed to climb out of her crib and she ran to me and clutched my foot.

"I don't wanna be one!" She screamed hurting her siblings' ears…and mine.

"Why not baby," I said putting Taro on the floor and telling him to go brush his teeth. They could all walk now and none of them were nursing anymore. I kind of missed the bonding I had because of the nursing, but I had Asa now.

Sesshomaru walked into the room and lifted up three of the kids and tickled them. They Akina, Keiko and Hayato started to giggle and get away from his tickles. I couldn't help but laugh too.

"Stop it daddy," Hayato said pushing his hands away. Sesshomaru stuck his tongue out and Hayato did it right back. My mate was such a little kid.

"Fine," He said before I took Tomo and Kin out of their cribs and told them all to go brush their teeth. Another birthday surprise…we had two rooms, one for the boys and one for the girls, that had their new toddler beds in them. (Pictures are on my profile) They all hated their cribs and they had been upgraded to front facing regular car seats.

They all walked back into the room to change and Sesshomaru and I changed their diapers before helping them put their clothes on. Everyone was planning to come at three o'clock and Cho was bringing Haya and Byakuya.

"Are you guys excited?" I asked ruffling Taro's hair while he and his siblings slowly walked down the stairs to go eat. I heard a shrill cry from the baby monitor and I went upstairs.

"Hi baby boy." I said cooing to him as I picked him up. I kissed his cheek and he grabbed my finger. I rocked him and he stopped crying. He kept fussing though and I checked his diaper and he was fine. I took him downstairs. Maybe he just wanted his daddy.

"Sesshomaru," I said when I finally got to the kitchen. Sesshy walked to me and took Asa. We had gone to a photographer last week and got some family photos taken. We had also moved back into Sesshomaru's house and were no longer with Izayoi and Inutaisho. I was so excited about today. Jakotsu was coming with Bankotsu.

"Hi Asa," Keiko said quietly while Asa wiggled around in his daddy's arms. He was such a cute little guy and he always stretched and yawned so adorably.

Asa started to cry again and I took him from Sesshomaru and patted his back while he rested against my chest. He started rooting and I remembered that I hadn't fed him for two hours and he got hungry really fast.

I went to his room and got his blanket and covered him while he nursed. I walked back downstairs and Sesshomaru already put the kids in their high chairs and they were eating cheerios. They were a big for their age and almost had the mental capacity of a two year old. They looked about one and a half.

"Momma when are we gonna have cake?" Akina asked playing with her cheerios. Dang these kids loved those things.

"When everyone is here for the party we'll have cake and then we'll go out for ice cream with everyone," I said while I carried Asa with one arm while he ate.

"Can you believe it's been one year since they were born?" Sesshomaru asked putting his arms around my waist. I looked back at him and smiled.

"Nope," I said simply. I had so many kids now. Sesshomaru and I had agreed that since we were going to live for a long, long time; since I had Sesshomaru's lifespan now that he was a mate; we were going to continue to have kids as much as we want so if I got pregnant again after the birth control, no more birth control. We were definitely waiting until all Asa was a toddler though and considering that he was full demon, he would grow faster than his siblings.

"So, do you feel old," Sesshy teased kissing the back of my neck.

"Yup, even though if I was still growing I would be barely twenty." I said as Asa unlatched. I adjusted my shirt back to normal and put him on my shoulder so I could burp him. He let out a loud burp that would have made Inuyasha proud. Asa was so tiny and cute.

"Hi baby boy." I said kissing his forehead. He looked up at me and yawned before nuzzling into me. His eyes were so bright and gold. "You can hang out with daddy now," I said giving him to Sesshomaru.

"I love you little guy," Sesshomaru said kissing his forehead. Sesshomaru took my hand.

"Daddy, you gotta kiss us too now!" Gina yelled reaching out for him. He walked over to the girls and kissed their foreheads.

"Hi my lovely boys," I said walking over to them and pushing the hair out of all four of their eyes. I kissed their foreheads too.

"I love you momma," Kin said shoving some more cheerios into his mouth. I giggled and patted his head. These kids were so goddamned cute sometimes. Sesshomaru gave me Asa and told me he was going to go pick up the cakes.

"Well, I guess it's just you guys and mommy," I said ruffling Hayato's hair. I got them all to finish eating and I gave them sippy cups before taking them all to the living room to play. I sat down on the couch with Asa.

"Momma, why can't Asa talk?" Akina asked me climbing onto the couch with me.

"He's too tiny and he doesn't have teeth yet," I explained. Asa started to cry and I put him against my shoulder and patted his back.

"Why's the baby sad?" Akina asked looking at me again.

"Asa is too small to talk, so he cries instead," I explained as I tried holding Asa in different positions. He just kept crying. I heard Sesshomaru close the door and I told him to watch the kids.

I went upstairs and took off Asa's onesie and my shirt and brought him to my body. He nuzzled into me and continued to cry. I rubbed his back and he settled into whimpers.

I hated it when the babies went into this stage, the 'I'm going to cry unless I get my mommy or daddy to myself'. Sesshomaru walked upstairs and told me he put the kids in their swings.

"What's wrong with Asa?" Sesshomaru asked while I calmed Asa down.

"He's just being colicky today," I said shrugging. Asa was definitely colicky.

Sesshomaru took Asa and laid him down on his chest. Asa fell asleep and nuzzled into his daddy.

"He's such a daddy's boy," I said giggling when Asa made cute yawning sounds. I put my shirt on and Sesshomaru took Asa downstairs before putting his onesie back on. Asa was so cute and tiny.

"Mommy hogs you," Sesshomaru cooed to Asa. I scowled and Sesshomaru and he gave me a grin.

"I do not," I said crossing my arms.

"You kind of do," Sesshomaru said adjusting Asa in his arms. Asa was awake now and playing with Sesshomaru's hair. He yanked on it and Sesshomaru gently pried his cute chubby hand off of his hair. Asa hiccupped right after.

"Aww," I cooed kissing Asa's cheek. The hiccup sounded so cute! Everything about this little guy was adorable.

"Momma!" I heard someone shriek from the living room. I walked into the room and I saw that Gina and Tomo were awake and fighting about something.

"Gina, Tomo, what's wrong?" I asked sitting down on the floor near them.

"Gina won't shut up!" Tomo yelled sticking his tongue out at her.

"That's not a nice thing to say!" Gina screamed back.

"Gina, be quiet and you'll get cake at the party," I said looking at her. She scowled at me.

"Whatever," Gina said before pouting at me.

I picked her up and she ignored me. I kissed her face repeatedly and she giggled and put her arms around my neck.

"I love you mommy," She said giving me a big kiss on my cheek.

"I wanna kiss mommy too," Tomo said looking up at me. I lifted him up too and he kissed my cheek and giggled.

All the kids got up and begged me to put the TV on. I turned on Dora…I still didn't understand why kids liked that show.

I sat down on the couch and Sesshomaru laid down on the couch with Asa on his chest. Asa yawned and fell asleep on his chest. They looked so cute! I grabbed the camera from my computer table and started snapping pictures of Asa with his daddy, and the kids. It was their birthday anyways!

"Everybody smile!" I told the kids before snapping a couple more pictures of them. They gave me big smiles and giggled like crazy people for a while.

Sesshomaru told me that the cakes were in the storage fridge in the garage. I continued to take pictures of everything. I had all of them stand up and put their arms around each other so I could take a picture of them in a line. It was so cute!

I told everyone to go upstairs and change into what they wanted to wear for the party while Sesshomaru brought the four cakes into the kitchen. They were gigantic layered cakes and two of them were for the kids to eat with their hands instead of forks and plates, I was such a fun mom.

I went upstairs to go check on the kids. The girls were all wearing cute little dresses and the guys just wore regular shirts and I helped them put their swim trunks on. All of them were potty trained.

"Go downstairs guys," I said ruffling their hair. I was definitely going to take them to get their hair cut tomorrow. They all ran downstairs and went to their daddy. Asa was playing with my heart necklace and pulling on it.

"Baby boy, are you tired?" I cooed to him when he laid down on my chest and played with my hair. He was kicking his little feet and he cooed softly.

He let out some gibberish before yawning and stretching in my arms. I giggled and kissed his cheek. He put his hand on my cheek and gave me a cute little toothless smile. I smiled back and kissed his face all over.

I walked downstairs and gave Asa to Sesshomaru. I was so tired all the time, having seven kids and an infant was harder than I thought it would be!

Sesshomaru gladly took Asa and kissed me softly. We were really starting to be more sexual now days. Asa was officially going to stay in the nursery and the kids would go to their rooms. I really couldn't wait until they were older.

"How do you feel?" Sesshomaru asked while he rocked Asa in his arms.

"Tired," I said looking up at him before sighing and setting up the living room for the party. I put snacks on the table in the living room and put balloons everywhere. Gina was watching me a giggling every time I used the helium machine to inflate a balloon. I finished decorating the room and decorated outside too since it was a pool party too.

I went to the kitchen and took the cakes out of their boxes and put them on a moveable table so we could wheel them outside. The kids were wearing their swimsuits under their clothes and so was I.

Asa started to wail and Sesshomaru opened the fridge and took one of his bottles out before putting it in the bottle warmer. Asa was screaming right now. I decided to let Sesshomaru handle it this time. Everything was ready now and people were gonna start coming soon.

I took Asa from Sesshomaru and went upstairs and changed his diaper before putting him in a cute onesie. We were going to take him into the water today and just hold him while we were in the water so only his feet got wet. Asa was still so tiny so I refused to have him more than an inch into the water.

The doorbell rang and I opened the door and saw a flash of purple before Asa was whisked out of my arms. It was Jakotsu, definitely. I saw Bankotsu and said hi before giving him a big hug.

"You make such adorable babies Rin, maybe you can make our baby," Jakotsu said jokingly winking at me. I rolled my eyes and kissed his cheek before telling them to go to the kitchen if they wanted to eat something. I went to Sesshomaru and gave Asa to Sesshy so he could feed him.

I heard the doorbell ring again and I opened the door and saw Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Kohaku, Cho and Byakuya. I welcomed them in and they went to the living room.

"Cho, it's so nice to see you again!" I said hugging her. I saw Haya in her arms and I kissed her forehead.

"Hi Haya," I said ruffling her hair.

"Hi auntie Rin," She said playing with Cho's hair. Haya was exactly like Cho and only had Byakuya's bright blue eyes.

"Go out back and mingle, I'll be back." I said while they walked to the backyard.

I went to the kitchen and Asa was finished with his bottle and sleeping on Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru went to the backyard with him and I heard the doorbell ring, again. I opened the front door. It was Inutaisho and Izayoi.

"Hi," I said hugging both of them. They came in and I told them to go out to the backyard. I finally went out to the back too. There was already a table full of presents. Which was normal since it was a party for all seven of them.

Sesshomaru put his arm around my waist and kissed me. Asa was looking around in his arms and reached out to me. I took him from Sesshomaru and he just nuzzled into my chest and fell asleep.

"He's such a sleepy one," Cho said holding Haya's hand. She was clutching Cho's pants and looking around.

"The only thing he does is eat, sleep, cry, and play with Sesshomaru's hair." I said chuckling a little bit. Asa woke up suddenly and scrunched up his nose before looking at Cho.

"He has Sesshomaru's eyes, and demon markings," She said smiling at him. He still had the necklace around his neck. The only time I normally took it off is when he was asleep. I decided to let him stretch as a puppy and I took the necklace off before putting it in my pocket. He shifted into a white puppy and whined. He was still wearing his onesie and he looked so adorable.

"I knew he was full demon," Cho said smiling at me. Asa wiggled around a bit and I cradled him in my arms while he went back to sleep. Gina saw him in my arms.

"Why do you have a puppy?" She asked looking at me.

"This is Asa; he's just in his doggy form, like daddy is sometimes." I said pushing her hair out of her eyes.

"Hi Asa," She said whispering. She patted his head and he opened them before whimpering a little. I rubbed his back and he fell back asleep.

"Why is Asa in his full demon form?" Sesshomaru asked taking him back and putting him on his chest while holding him.

"He was getting really cranky and I thought it would help, and it did," I said kissing Asa's forehead. I helped the kids take their clothes off and put their floaties on. They went into the pool and played. Namie and Haya both got into their swimsuits and went into the pool too. Namie looked about a year old; she was growing faster than our kids.

I took off my shirt and shorts and I was wearing a lime green bikini. I took Asa and went into the pool. Everyone started to change and come into the pool. Asa was halfway into the water and he started whining and wiggling a lot. I kissed his forehead and giggled when he started to nuzzle into me and lick me a little.

"He's already trying to kiss you," Kagome said giggling and putting her arm over my shoulder. The kids were talking and playing with each other. I gave Asa to Sesshy when Taro started to dunk his brothers into the water.

"Taro cut it out." I said lifting him up.

"It's fun though momma," Taro said trying to wiggle out of my arms.

"It's mean to do, would you like it if Hayato tried to dunk you," I said patting his head.

"Fine, I won't do it," Taro said. I let him out of my arms and went back to Sesshomaru.

"What happened?" He asked trying to keep Asa from wiggling out of his arms. Asa was sniffing everything and his paws were resting on Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"Taro kept dunking his siblings," I said sighing. These kids really were a handful, but I wouldn't give them up for anything.

Everyone was here so I decided that the kids should all eat their cake. All of the little ones here still needed nap time. I got the cakes from inside and brought them out. It got the kids out of the pool quickly. I put one of them on the table with all the snacks outside and put the other three on a regular table so that the kids could reach them and destroy them with their hands.

I got the kids around the three cakes on the table and had four kids at each cake. I took a bunch of pictures.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Taro, Tomo, Hayato, Kin, Akina, Gina and Keiko, happy birthday to you," Everyone sang. It was kind of funny to hear them say every single name. It was kind of a mouthful.

They blew out the candles on the cake and I took all of them off before letting them attack the cakes. The just shoved their hands in it and took handfuls before eating it of their hands. I let the kids have their fun with it and had the adults go around the snack table. I cut everyone a piece of cake and we went back to watch the kids.

"It's so funny how eager they are about shoving their faces in cake," I said giggling a little. I put a little bit of frosting on my finger and let Asa lick it off, then he yawned and fell asleep again. I held my piece of cake to Sesshomaru's mouth and shoved it in his mouth before putting frosting on his nose.

"I'm going to hurt you for this," Sesshomaru said rolling his eyes and swallowing the cake. He held Asa next to his face and he licked the frosting off his nose. It was so cute, I giggled and patted Asa's head.

"Do you like frosting little guy?" I asked smiling at Asa. He nuzzled into Sesshomaru's face and rubbed his nose against his. Sesshomaru did the same thing and it was so adorable.

"You love your little boy don't you," I said kissing Sesshomaru's cheek.

"I love all of my children." Sesshomaru said rolling his eyes. The kids stopped eating cake and they were all yawning and licking their fingers. I took the kids to their bathroom and washed their hands. After all the kids were clean I put a big comforter on the living room floor and got all the kids to go to sleep on the floor. We could open presents after everyone was gone, so no one would get jealous. Sesshomaru came downstairs and told me that he put Asa in bed. I knew that the kids would love their present from Sesshy and me.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

When the kids woke up they were already changed into their clothes and the other kids and guests were gone. They all went to the bathroom. Sesshomaru and I decided that since there were so many presents, that the kids could open them tomorrow.

"Well guys, we have a surprise for you," I said taking them all upstairs. I opened the door that was next to their old nursery. There were four beds in there and it was the boy's room. Taro walked in and saw the beds and instantly ran to the bed where letters of his name were above. The other three of the boys did the same exact thing.

I giggled and the kids started opening the closets and looking at the toys in the room. They were all giggling and talking to each other. Asa was still sleeping and I realized that I still had his necklace in my pocket. Eh, he could stay a puppy for longer.

"This is your room my lovely little ladies," I said opening the door to their room. All three of them squealed and went into a group hug before going to their beds and looking at their clothes in the closet. There was three of every piece of clothing. I really loved making them match, it was so cute.

I went to the nursery and put Asa's necklace in the drawer in the changing table. We had his nursery on the other side of our room so we could still easily check on him. He was still sleeping and he hadn't eaten for over three hours so I took him to my bedroom and took off my shirt before helping him latch on. His fur was tickling me while he ate.

"You're hungry little man, aren't you," I cooed to him while rubbing his belly. He made a cute sound and nuzzled closer to me.

Sesshomaru walked into our bedroom.

"The kids are obsessed with their new beds, so I let them stay in their rooms. They are so goddamned obsessed with their beds now," Sesshy said chuckling. Asa unlatched and went back to sleep. I put him back into his bassinet in the nursery before going back to our bedroom.

"Why don't mommy and daddy relax," Sesshomaru said kissing me softly. My shirt and bra were both still off and he was kissing my neck.

"The kids are still awake, no, bad boy." I said pushing Sesshomaru away. He looked at me with a pout and I burst out laughing.

"You are so desperate, aren't you?" I asked getting up and putting my shirt back on. I went back to the kids and the boys were still obsessing over their big boy beds.

"So do you guys like your present?" I asked ruffling Hayato's hair. He nodded and went back to playing with his brothers. I walked out of the room and went to the girls' bedroom. Keiko, Akina, and Gina were obsessing over their new wardrobe.

"Mommy, can I wear this tomorrow?" Akina asked looking at me. She was holding a pink dress and she was jumping up and down. I looked at the time and realized that I cut their nap an hour short. I tucked them all in and turned the lights off before doing the same with the boys. I didn't want them to be cranky later.

I checked on Asa one last time and finally went back to Sesshomaru. He kissed me softly on the lips and pulled my body close to his while we enjoyed our hour of relaxation.

**I loved writing this chapter! My favorite part was the smash cakes. I always wanted to do this as a kid and my parents said no so I lived it through this story! Please tell me what you thought of it. The review button won't shock you!**


	18. Chapter 17

**3 Months Later**

When I woke up Sesshomaru wasn't in bed. I got up and went to Asa's room to check on him and he was awake and cooing. I lifted him up and rubbed his back while he looked around. He was still so tiny compared to the other kids.

I went to the boys' room and they were all bouncing on their beds. It was adorable.

"Guys, clean up your bed and then we'll have breakfast okay?" I asked them carrying Asa in one arm.

"Okay momma," Kin said getting off his bed. His siblings followed his lead and started putting their sheets on their beds.

I found Sesshomaru in his study.

"Are you going to start working again?" I asked him trying to get Asa's hand out of my shirt. He was a very cute little boy.

"Probably," he said going back to focusing on his computer.

"If you are then tell me when," I said leaving the room. I was wearing yoga pants and a short sleeved shirt. I went to the girls' room and saw that they were looking in their closets. All three of them were fashionistas already.

"Girls, put clothes on and come downstairs to eat," I said while they picked their outfits. They all mumbled something and I went downstairs and put Asa in his high chair and started to cook eggs and bacon. The kids had been eating solids for a while.

I put them on plates for the kids and when the boys came down I put them in their booster seats before giving them their plates. Asa giggled and started to bounce in his seat. I picked him up out of his high chair and kissed his forehead. He gave me a toothless smile and played with my necklace.

Sesshomaru came to the kitchen with the girls. He was carrying Keiko and Gina and Akina were clutched onto his back and leg. I laughed at how funny he looked with three little girls stuck on him.

I walked over and held Asa on my hip and took Keiko from him before putting her into a booster seat too. I gave her a plate of food and she started munching on bacon. Sesshomaru managed to get Gina and Akina into their seats and I put their plates on the counter so they could reach it.

"Hi daddy," I said turning to him so I could kiss him. He bent down and kissed me roughly. I giggled and put an arm around his neck.

Asa cooed from my arms and reached out for Sesshomaru took him and bounced him in his arms. Asa giggled adorably and yawned.

"See how much your son misses you?" I asked Sesshomaru putting my hands on my hips. He had been so focused on work now days he had no time for the kids anymore.

"I guess I probably shouldn't go to work," Sesshomaru said playing with Asa. Asa was grabbing his fingers and trying to put them in his mouth. I giggled and got his pacifier before putting it in his mouth.

After a few minutes Asa spit the pacifier out and started to cry. I took him from Sesshomaru and patted his butt, he didn't need a diaper change, so he was probably just hungry.

I lifted my shirt and brought Asa up and he latched on immediately. I covered him with his blanket and he was kicking his feet softly. I giggled and rocked him in my arms while he ate.

Sesshomaru put his arms around my waist from behind and looked at Asa over my shoulder. Asa unlatched and yawned before falling asleep against my body. I pulled my shirt down and Sesshomaru put Asa on his shoulder and rubbed his back while he slept.

"Do you want more kids after this?" I asked Sesshomaru suddenly.

"Maybe once Asa is older," Sesshomaru said while our tiny little baby boy slept on him.

"You're right," I said smiling at him. I opened the drawer in the kitchen and took one of my birth control pills. I forgot one tiny detail.

"What was that?" Sesshomaru asked me raising an eyebrow. His scariness was taken away by the sleeping baby in his arms. That, and the fact that I was his mate.

"Birth control pills," I said simply before going back to taking care of the kids. Taro finished eating and I put it in the dishwasher.

"I told you that I don't want you to take birth control pills," Sesshomaru growled quietly.

"Why not, we aren't having kids till Asa is at least one year old and I don't want another baby so soon," I said putting Tomo and Hayato's plates in the dishwasher.

"I don't want to stop the chance of getting you pregnant," Sesshomaru said looking at me intently.

"I don't want to get pregnant again, at least not for a while." I said finally stopping and staring at him.

"I need you to stop taking those pills." Sesshomaru said putting Asa in his high chair. I took Kin, Gina, Akina, and Keiko's plates away and shoved them in the dishwasher before slamming it closed. I took the kids out of their booster seats.

"Go to your rooms while daddy and I have a conversation." I calmly told the kids. They followed my orders and went upstairs to their rooms. They were really starting to become little grownups it was so cute.

Once the kids were gone I picked Asa up and went upstairs to put him in the nursery. I changed his diaper and put him into his crib. Asa was already five months old and he just kept getting bigger. I wanted him to stop growing so fast; he looked about nine months old, he still hadn't talked yet and I was definitely waiting for that.

I went back downstairs and pulled Sesshomaru to his study. I remember the day that he told me I was pregnant the first time. We sat on his chair and I fell asleep on him.

"Truthfully tell me when you want to have more kids?" I asked him after a few minutes.

"I want lots of kids," Sesshomaru said shrugging.

"That's not what I asked you," I said putting my hands on my hips and giving him a glare.

"I want our children to be close in age and I want to get you pregnant again in a few months." Sesshomaru said finally. I looked at him incredulously.

"What the hell? You want to start trying for another baby?" I asked widening my eyes at his idiotic wants.

"Yes," Sesshomaru said shifting his gaze to his computer. I growled and walked out of his study before slamming the door shut. I went to the nursery and picked Asa up and rocked him in my arms while he slept. I heard the doorbell ring and I opened the door.

It was Inukimi.

"Hi Rin!" She greeted me before closing the door behind her and putting the clothes bags she had on the floor. I looked at them and realized they were clothes for the kids.

"Inukimi, nice to see you," I said smiling and gesturing her inside. She sat down on the couch and I bounced Asa in my arms. "Guys, come downstairs!" I yelled upstairs to the kids.

All seven of them came downstairs slowly. I put their blankets on the floor and they sat down. Inukimi sat down with them and showed them all the presents she got for them. She got cool truck toys for the boys and they all hugged her and started to beg me to let them open the presents. I let them and they played with their new toys while Inukimi showed the girls all the clothes she got for them.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come to your birthday party! I was in Paris with my best friend for her wedding," Inukimi apologized to all of them. They all said thank you for the presents and Asa woke up and stretched in my arms.

"Hi baby boy, are you a sleepy little boy?" I asked him kissing his cheek. I handed him to Inukimi and she played with him while he played with her hair. She took his necklace off and put it on the table and he became a little puppy.

"He looks exactly like Sesshomaru when he's in full demon form," Inukimi commented once he curled up in her lap. Asa is so fluffy in this form too.

"I know he does. Sesshomaru is just infuriating me all the time now days." I said rolling my eyes.

"What did he do now?" Inukimi asked looking up at me. I sat down on the floor with her and Asa woke up and walked over to me before nuzzling into my lap and falling asleep. I took the necklace from the table and put it back around his neck. He shifted back and I kept him in my lap.

"He wants to get me pregnant again," I said sighing and rubbing my eyes. I was way too tired all the time and I definitely wasn't ready to take care of my babies being pregnant, or move back in with Inutaisho and Izayoi for a while.

"That doesn't surprise me. He always wanted lots of kids, even though he's too scared to admit it. Sesshomaru just wants to feel more connected with you through another baby." Inukimi said patting my leg.

I sighed and thought about what she said. Maybe I should have another baby for him. I knew how much he wanted a big family. I just didn't want to have twenty something kids anytime soon. We had forever to have more kids and I was going to stay the same age forever, same with Sesshomaru and the kids once they got older and stopped growing.

"I guess you're right. I'll think about it," I said shrugging and giving my attention back to the baby boy in my arms. The kids had gotten tired out and were sleeping on the floor.

I was definitely not going to have another baby until Asa was already a year old. At least he would be almost two years old when I had the baby.

"Hello mother," Sesshomaru said walking into the room. He sat down on the floor with me and took Asa before lying on his back and resting Asa on his chest.

"Hello my little koinu," Inukimi greeted Sesshomaru. I giggled and her use of the word koinu again and rolled my eyes at the glare he gave his mother for calling him that in front of me and his children.

"You'll always be my adorable koinu," I said making fun of Sesshomaru. He gave me a glare and I giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

"I need to get going. I'll talk to you two later." Inukimi said before kissing my cheek and leaving. Sesshomaru's mother was actually very nice.

"We still need to talk," I said looking at Sesshomaru. Asa whimpered and fussed a little before falling asleep again.

"What do we need to talk about? I already know that you don't want another baby," Sesshomaru said acting completely childish. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"I want another baby! Don't you think it's too soon though?" I asked him while Asa wiggled and stayed asleep. I took him and put him in one of the swings in the living room before turning the baby monitor on and pulling Sesshomaru upstairs to our bedroom.

"I want another child," Sesshomaru said the moment I closed the door.

"We've talked about this before and Asa was a surprise for me, okay. I don't know how I feel about having another baby right now," I confessed sitting on the bed.

"Can you at least stop taking those pills, they change your scent and it's irritating me," Sesshomaru said putting his arms around my waist. He kissed my neck softly and squeezed my breasts softly.

I sighed and pulled him up before kissing him softly. I was really horny all the time. Sesshomaru kissed me harder on the mouth and put his arms around me.

"I want to fuck you," Sesshomaru whispered to me sexily. I sighed and remembered something before pushing him away from me.

"I can't, I have my period," I said sighing and rubbing my eyes. One thing that I had been looking forward to while taking birth control was periods, but it turned out that you occasionally did have it while taking birth control.

Sesshomaru chuckled and kissed me before pulling away. He went downstairs and picked up all four boys in his arms before going upstairs to their bedroom. Asa was still asleep in the swing.

I half woke up the girls and helped them up to their room. The moment they changed and got into their beds they fell asleep quickly. I tucked them in and turned the music player in their room on before turning off the lights and closing the door.

I went to the boys' room and kissed all of them on the forehead before taking Sesshomaru's hand and closing the door. I went downstairs to the kitchen and planned the kids' meals for the next week.

"You should go back to work, I know you miss it." I said once I was done. I turned to him and he raised an eyebrow. He was a complete workaholic before I got pregnant.

"What if you get pregnant again?" He asked me pointedly. I rolled my eyes at him insinuating that he would get me pregnant soon; so not going to happen.

I wasn't going to let him get me pregnant for a long while, hopefully until Asa was older than a year or two old. I don't think Sesshomaru would be willing to wait a year and a half to have another baby though. Maybe we should have as many babies as I can while the others are still young. If anything should happen to us they would all be there for each other and I wouldn't want to burden any one of them to raise one of our small children.

"Maybe we should have as many kids as we can. What if something happens to us and we get hurt, or die? At least then they'll have each other." I said sitting down on the couch. Sesshomaru sat next to me and kissed me softly.

"It won't happen. I still want them all to be close in age though." Sesshomaru said putting his arms around me and pulling me into his arms. "I want to feel my baby in your stomach again," Sesshomaru admitted quietly.

"I know you do, I miss feeling a baby inside me too," I said sighing and leaning against him. We stayed like that for a while and I heard Asa start crying from his swing. I walked over to him and lifted him up before bouncing him in my arms.

"Mama," he mumbled softly. He grabbed my necklace and started to play with it.

"Did you just talk baby boy?" I asked him giving him a big smile. He giggled and bounced in my arms.

"No mama," he said in his adorable baby voice. He was such a cute little boy!

"He said mama!" I said excitedly to Sesshomaru. He walked over and took Asa from me.

"Hi Asa," Sesshomaru said kissing his cheek. He poked Sesshomaru's cheek and I laughed at his face when he felt Sesshomaru's face. Asa's mouth was open and he was looking at Sesshomaru in wonder.

"Daddy," I heard someone shriek from upstairs. I knew by the voice that it was our little diva Gina. I took Asa from Sesshomaru and we went upstairs to the girls' room. Gina, Akina, and Keiko were all standing on their beds.

"Daddy, there's a spider," Keiko said pointing to a spot on the wall. I saw the big grey spider and it walked down the wall a little bit. I shrieked too and climbed onto Gina's bed with her.

"Kill it already!" I yelled at Sesshomaru. I was as freaked out about bugs as the girls were, and they were only one year and five months old. Wow, that sounded really lame.

"Pansies," Sesshomaru said sarcastically before grabbing the spider in his claw and crushing it. Gina, Akina, Keiko and I all made disgusted faces at Sesshomaru.

"Eww!" We all chorused at the same time. I climbed off the bed and put the girls back into their beds to sleep. Their music player was still on and it was on a very inappropriate radio station and it was playing "Dirty Talk" by Wynter Gordon. I gave the girls a look before turning the station back to their kiddie songs like Hannah Montana or some crap like that. They all fell asleep quickly and I turned the lights off in their room again and closed their door.

"You are so scared of the tiniest things yet you were never afraid of the male demon that raised you for nine years?" Sesshomaru asked me once we were downstairs again. Asa was playing with my hair and tugged on it. I yelped and took my hair out of his hand.

"You aren't that scary. Like your mom said, you're just a cute little koinu," I said giving him a big grin. He growled at the annoying nickname and I giggled before handing Asa to him. We went to the couch again and spent some time with our youngest little boy.

"Have we resolved the baby thing yet?" I asked Sesshomaru while Asa watched the toddler TV show that was on right now.

"Yes. If you know that we're going to start trying for another baby, and you never take those pills ever again. I hate the change in your scent. It blocks your usually sweet scent," Sesshomaru said shrugging. I sighed and decided that it was good that we were going to have another baby soon. Although it still had only been five months since I had given birth to Asa.

"Can we truthfully deal with another baby already?" I asked Sesshomaru immediately. He pointed out that we could move back in with Inutaisho and Izayoi if I get pregnant soon. I shrugged at the idea. I still hadn't apologized to Izayoi for being such a bitch to her.

"I love your parents, but I'm tired of everyone doubting my judgment when I'm pregnant. I hated how much everyone complained about Inukimi. Trust me, if we move in there I don't want anyone to say anything bad about Inukimi. Especially not Izayoi or Inutaisho," I said looking at Sesshomaru.

"You're right." Sesshomaru said sensing an argument if he didn't agree. He had always been smart, and that was a good thing when it came to being his mate. If he ever did anything stupid I would become the devil's wife. Trust me.

"Good," I said sighing and leaning against the couch cushions. Asa was yawning like crazy and he started wiggling and fussing. I put the changing pad on the floor and changed his diaper before holding him at my chest and letting him fall asleep on me. He was sleeping all the time now days.

I went upstairs and put him in his crib. Asa continued to sleep and I wrapped him in his blanket. I guess now was time enough to call Dai. I got my phone out of my pocket and called his cell number.

"Rinnie! How is that cute baby of yours?" He asked the moment he picked up the phone.

"Great, he's asleep right now. I need to talk to you about the birth control," I said after he stopped talking about how cute Asa was.

"I knew there was some second reason to call me other than about you being a nice person." Dai said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes even though he couldn't see me.

"Can I just stop taking the pill immediately?" I asked him calmly.

"You're already trying for another baby?" He asked me after a few minutes.

"Sesshomaru wants another baby," I said chuckling a little bit. After Sesshomaru had had the talk with me I realized that I kinda wanted a baby too, even though it had only been five months.

"You can just stop taking them if you're going to start trying. Their effect will stop after a few weeks and you can have sex as much as you want," Dai said simply.

"Okay," I said sighing. I was really loved having sex.

"I have another call. I'll talk to you later, alright? I am definitely being your doctor if you get pregnant," He said immediately.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later." I said before he said goodbye. I disconnected and went downstairs to Sesshomaru. All the kids were asleep and we finally had some alone time. I took my birth control pills and grabbed Sesshomaru's hand before going to the bathroom.

For his sake I flushed all of them down the toilet and kissed him for good measure. Sesshomaru put his arms around me and kissed me softly.

"Thank you," He said silently. Sesshomaru pulled me to the living room and sat on the couch with me. He pulled me on top of him and I straddled him before putting my arms around his neck and kissing him sexily.

"Don't tease," Sesshomaru growled before kissing me softly. I giggled and stuck my tongue out at him. He pulled me back to him and gave me a rough kiss on the mouth.

"What happened to no teasing?" I asked him once he stopped kissing me. He growled at me and kissed me again and started to pinch my nipples through my shirt. I went down on my knees and unzipped Sesshomaru's pants before taking his cock in my hand. He growled when I circled my tongue around him.

I gave him a lusty smile and took him into my mouth. He hissed in pleasure and pushed my hair out of my face and held it in the back.

I stared up into his eyes while I sucked him off. Sesshomaru let me do what I wanted with his dick. I moaned and he growled at the feeling on his length.

I bobbed my head and took more of him into my throat. He clutched my hair and led me in sucking his cock with his hand. I let him do what he wanted and he finally growled out his release after a few minutes. He pulled me up and kissed me harshly. I zipped his pants back up.

"I love you," I said kissing him again, this time softly. I giggled when he pulled me onto his lap and started to lick my mating mark. I got off his lap and went upstairs to the kids' rooms. All of them were awake and playing with some toys in their bedroom. I told them to go downstairs so I could give them a snack. I let Asa stay asleep in his room.

I put all the kids in their booster seats and gave them some carrots to munch on. These guys were so sweet all the time. Sesshomaru came up behind me and kissed my neck and put his arms around my waist. I giggled and turned around to kiss him.

"Do you want to get married?" He asked me suddenly. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you asking?" I asked immediately.

Sesshmaru took something from his pocket and handed me a jewelry box. My eyes widened and I opened it and saw the ring inside. The diamond in it was huge!

"Are you proposing without proposing?" I asked him before raising an eyebrow. I was actually pretty excited about this. I never thought about marriage until now actually.

"Yes." Sesshomaru said simply. I pounced on him with a hug and the kids started to giggle when I jumped into his arms.

I kissed him repetedly and he put his arms around my waist. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he kissed my neck.

"I love you," He said quietly before kissing me once more.

"Mommy, what are you tawking about?" Keiko asked cutely. I got out of sesshomarus arms and walked over to her.

"Daddy and I are getting married!" I said excitedly. Keiko laughed and reached her arms out for me. I picked her up and bounced her in my arms. I got the kids out of their booster seats and told them all to get ready for a bath. We had a huge bathtub in the master bathroom. All seven of them could easily fit in it and Sesshomaru and I had a bath with them when they begged us to play with them in the bath once.

I went upstairs and turned the water on in the bathtub and looked at my new engagement ring. Damn that diamond was huge…

**How is the new chapter? Good, bad, or absolutely amazing. Just to tell you people who are surprised she's having another baby, it'll be a while until she concieves! I had fun writing this chapter in my free time. I have been cramped with homework and just can't wait until the summer vacation comes in two months! I love getting reviews, so please click that little button on the bottom of the screen! It won't bite you (unlike the little koinu Sesshomaru, hehe). **


	19. Chapter 18

**3 Months Later**

"Oh my god," I replied to what Jakotsu had just asked me on the phone.

"Please think about it, you're the only person that I thought might be willing to do it eventually." Jakotsu pleaded to me.

"I'll think about it and ask Sesshomaru, okay." I said holding the phone to my ear with my shoulder.

I was currently feeding Asa and holding him with one arm while he nursed. I held my phone again.

"Thank you, I love you girlie, call me later, okay?" He said happily.

"Okay, bye Jak." I replied before disconnecting.

"What are you going to ask me?" Sesshomaru asked walking into the nursery. It was eight o'clock so the kids were already in bed. I was thinking of enrolling them in preschool soon.

"Jakotsu asked me if I would be Bankotsu and his surrogate." I said looking at Sesshomaru. "Would you be okay with me being pregnant with their baby?" I asked looking over at him. Asa unlatched and yawned and I adjusted my shirt to normal before putting him in his crib.

"The thought of you carrying a baby that isn't mine, even if it's surrogacy, makes me a bit…upset." Sesshomaru said looking at me. He pulled me to our bedroom.

"I want to do it for them." I said taking a deep breath. I wanted to this for my friend. He trusted me enough to ask me in the first place, and I didn't particularly mind being pregnant with his child.

Bankotsu and Jakotsu are human though, so my pregnancy would be longer. I knew Sesshomaru wanted a child but I wanted to do this for Jak.

"I won't let you, my answer is no." Sesshomaru said looking at me seriously.

"Well I'm going to say yes." I said leaving the room when I heard one of my lovely daughters scream for me. They were getting so big.

"Momma! Gina took my skirt." Akina screamed when I walked into the room. Gina threw the skirt back to Akina and stuck her tongue out. My little diva…

"Gina, stop being mean to your sisters, and next time Akina, just ask for it back nicely." I said lifting both of them off their beds and onto the floor.

"I'm sorry Kina!" Gina said giving Akina a big hug. I smiled at the cute little apologies.

"Make your beds, and could one of you wake up Keiko _gently._" I said looking at both of them seriously. I went to the boys' room and saw that they were all messing around and roughhousing on the floor.

"Guys, clean up your beds, and why are all of your dirty clothes on the floor?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry momma." Kin said standing up and stretching. He left the room and went to the bathroom and all of the others followed. I sighed and picked up all the clothes on the floor and shoved it in the hamper. They all walked back into the room and made their beds as clean as they could and then I went to their closet and got clothes for all of them.

"Did all of you go potty?" I asked before sitting down on the floor. Three of my little boys ran out of the room and went to the bathroom.

Kin was probably the calmest boy. I helped him put his pants and shirt on and tickled him before telling him to go downstairs and eat.

"Mommy, I wanna go to the park." Hayato said running to me with Tomo and Taro running after him. They all tumbled into each other and fell before turning into a pile of giggles.

I helped them all put their clothes on and went to go check on the girls. I really hoped that Gina and Akina didn't color on Keiko's face or something.

Keiko was still asleep and my other little girls were in their beds and giggling about something or another. I sighed and went to Keiko's bed before lifting her up.

She woke up when I was holding her on my hip and taking her to the bathroom. Keiko rubbed her eyes before yawning.

"Mommy, are we gonna go visit grandma and grandpa like you promised?" She asked once she was fully awake.

"Yeah, we're gonna go to the park and then visit them." I said putting her on the floor once we got to the bathroom.

"I'm gonna go potty momma," Keiko said giggling and pushing me out of the bathroom. I chuckled and closed the door before going back to the girls' room.

"Both of you get dressed." I said giving both of my little fashionistas a look. I went to the boys' room and they were all playing with their toys.

I put their toys away and told them all to go to the kitchen to eat breakfast. The girls were all dressed when I went to go check on them again and they went downstairs too. I heard a wail and went to Asa's room before picking him up and putting his blanket on. I went downstairs to the kitchen and sighed before sitting down.

I decided to call Jakotsu back. I was going to agree, it was my body, I didn't need Sesshomaru's permission to carry Jak and Bank's baby.

Sesshomaru took my phone away when he walked into the kitchen and I glared at him before taking Asa to the living room. I played with him in my lap and he yawned and leaned against me before falling asleep.

I giggled and pushed his hair out of his eyes. He was adorable and I couldn't wait until he started to walk. Asa had recently started to become my little parrot.

He copied whatever he heard Sesshomaru, the kids, and I say. It was so cute. I loved my little baby parrot. I lifted him up and put him in his swing before going back to the kitchen.

The kids were eating waffles and they all had syrup all over their faces. I couldn't help but giggle when they started to try and lick it off.

I took their empty plates once they were done and put them into the sink. The kids all went to the bathroom to wash their hands and I took that time to talk to Sesshomaru.

"Why can't I carry Jakotsu and Bankotsu's baby?" I asked turning to him and putting my hands on my hips.

"Because you're already pregnant," Sesshomaru said walking out of the kitchen with his coffee. I just stood there frozen.

Did he just say what I thought he said?

Had I already gotten pregnant again? Crap, I didn't want another baby for a while. I guess I understood where Sesshomaru was coming from. He didn't want anyone else's baby in me.

I sighed and went to his study before storming in. I knew he would be there.

"I'm pregnant again, and that's how you tell me?" I asked him huffing. I was angry. How do you tell a woman she's pregnant and then leave right after?

"Well at least I didn't tell you two months ago when the baby was conceived. I could already tell I was going to get you pregnant then." Sesshomaru said looking at me.

"Thank you for the warning," I said rolling my eyes. Sesshomaru got up and pulled me downstairs.

The kids were pulling their shoes on already and their eagerness was funny. I chuckled and helped them slide them on.

I suddenly realized that I was actually pregnant again. I had another baby growing in my womb…what would Kagome think? What was going to happen with Jakotsu and Bankotsu?

I decided to think about it later and I paid attention to my cute little kids.

Sesshomaru pulled me to him when I was about to get Asa and he kissed me roughly and I moaned into his mouth. His hand went straight to my belly and I knew that this pregnancy was going to be over fast.

I was already two months pregnant, and my pregnancies were usually eight months, so six more months to go. My hand strayed down to my belly with his and I kissed him once more.

"Ewww!" My little girls chorused before scrunching up their noses. I looked at them and giggled.

"What's so gross about mommy and daddy kissing?" I asked ruffling Keiko's hair. She giggled and pushed my hand off her head.

"Boys have cooties." Gina said being a know it all like always. I shook my head and gave her a smile.

"Only boys have cooties, daddy doesn't because he's not a boy, he's a daddy." I explained simply.

"Okay," Akina said walking over to Sesshomaru before lifting her hands up so he would pick her up. He did and then he picked Gina and Keiko up too.

"Hello my little girls," Sesshomaru said while they hung onto his arms. Keiko giggled and kissed his cheek. My little babies were so damn cute.

Sesshomaru put them on the floor and everyone ran through the house to the garage while I got Asa. He still had a rear facing car seat. Asa was still pretty tiny.

"Daddy," Asa cooed softly while reaching out for Sesshomaru. I giggled and handed him over to his daddy.

Sesshomaru looked so cute with our little baby boy. We locked the front door and went to the garage. The kids were all pretty excited since they had already gotten into their car seats. Sesshomaru put Asa in his car seat and something dawned on me.

"What if I'm pregnant with twins?" I asked cautiously. I didn't want to have twins!

"You might be." Sesshomaru said starting the car before getting out of the garage. The garage door closed and Sesshomaru started to drive.

We were going to the park with the big pond. It was about twenty minutes away from the hospital.

"Sesshomaru, have you already made an ultrasound appointment?" I asked him looking up.

"Yes, two days from now." He said making a sharp turn.

"So you assumed I would know by then?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I was going to tell you last week, but you were always with the kids." Sesshomaru said pulling into the parking lot of the park. I got out of the car and opened the back door and the kids were already taking their seatbelts off and trying to get out. I helped them all out.

"Don't move," I said the moment they got out. I knew if I didn't they would all run away somewhere. Sesshomaru got Asa out of his car seat and I took his baby bag.

I closed the door and Sesshomaru locked the car before I told the kids to all hold hands. They all did and we started to walk by the pond. There were baby ducks that the girls loved to play with.

I finally let them go where they wanted and told them to come back to the bench Sesshomaru and I were sitting on once they were tired.

I took my sleepy son from Sesshomaru and kissed his soft little cheek. Sesshomaru took him back.

"Mommy still hogs you little boy." Sesshomaru said looking at me before playing with Asa's hands. I remember how annoying Sesshomaru used to be when I was younger.

I had been living with him since I was nine and I guess it was pretty easy to fall in love with him. I had been nurturing a crush on him since I was about eleven years old. At the start of middle school Kagome and I started to get interested in boys and I had immediately started comparing all guys to Sesshomaru and I got a crush on him.

I doubt he knows that I used to day dream about him coming home one day and just kissing me. When I was fifteen I used to watch him whenever he didn't pay attention.

I always kept wondering if Sesshomaru and I would be together if it weren't for Koga. What if I had never gone on that date with him, would Sesshomaru ever have made me his mate?

I decided not to think about it and I stood up before stretching a little bit. I had started to run a mile a day for the past few weeks. I was trying to lose the extra amount of baby fat I had left.

My mind kept wandering to that thought and I decided that I was going to talk to Sesshomaru about it. I really hoped that I would still be with him if Koga had never taken me out on that date.

"Sesshomaru, what if I'm pregnant with more than two, how are we going to handle that. What if it's another seven babies, huh?" I said crossing my arms and looking up at him while he played with Asa.

"We'll figure it out, I promise." Sesshomaru said leaning down to kiss me softly.

"Daddy!" Akina screamed from where she was watching the ducks. He got up and gave Asa to me before walking over to the girls.

My little boys were playing in playground and giggling. I couldn't help but giggle at their playfulness. I loved these kids so much and I knew that I would do anything for my eight kids and the baby or babies resting in my womb.

I put my hand on my belly and felt the bump. I had just been assuming it was baby fat. I had never realized that I might just be pregnant. It was a pretty big baby bump.

I held Asa at my hip and he started to play with my necklace. He was a cutie.

"Mommy, I'm hungwy." Asa whined after a few minutes. I took his bottle from the baby bag and took the cap off before putting it in his mouth. He held onto his bottle and closed his eyes before drifting off to sleep.

Sesshomaru walked back to me with the girls all hanging off his legs. It was pretty funny to see a demon like Sesshomaru covered with little girls.

"Okay, it's time to go visit grandma and grandpa." I said continuing to feed Asa. He was fast asleep and I wanted him to finish his bottle before we left.

Sesshomaru got our sons off the playground and I rocked Asa in my arms while he finished eating. He stopped drinking his milk and wouldn't take anymore of the bottle so I put the cap back on and put it into the bag.

The kids ran back to the car and Sesshomaru unlocked it and opened the automatic door with his keys. The girls got in first and went to the backseat and the guys got into the seat in front of them. I put Asa into his car seat and put his baby bag on the floor of the car after putting Asa's blanket on top of him.

I got into the passenger's seat and Sesshomaru got in and started the car before starting to drive to his parent's house. I leaned against the seat and closed my eyes for a second while my hand lay protectively on my belly.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

When I woke up Sesshomaru was parking his car in front of his parent's house. I got out of the car and opened the door and the kids all ran to the front door.

Asa was still asleep and I picked him up and took him into the house after getting his bag. He wiggled in my arms and settled his head down on my chest before yawning and going back to sleep.

Sesshomaru opened the front door and let the kids run in. They went straight to the living room and Izayoi was sitting on the couch and when she saw them she sat down on the floor and they all ran to her and buried her in hugs.

"Hi grandma." Keiko said softly. She was the shy one of my little girls. She was the most like me, although Gina had my eyes. Asa was still asleep in my arms and Inutaisho walked into the room.

I dropped the baby bag and gave Asa to Inutaisho and he played with his youngest grandson. I sat down on the floor with the kids and Kin sat down in my lap and started to play with the bottom of my shirt.

"Don't you wanna play with grandma and grandpa?" I asked lifting him up and holding him at my hip.

"No, I don't wanna, they make you sad momma." He said looking up at me. He was probably remembering about what happened when I was pregnant.

"Honey, no! I love grandma and grandpa." I said kissing his cheek. He didn't answer and continued to play with my shirt. Maybe I should be more careful with what I say around my little babies.

"I don't wanna play." Kin said putting his arms around my neck and standing in my lap before yawning and leaning against my neck and falling asleep.

I held him with one of my arms and kissed his forehead. The kids definitely needed to have a nap once they got home. Nap time was definitely needed for a while.

The kids were already a one year and eight months old. Their second birthday was in four months, it seemed as though they had just turned one year old. They all seemed almost three year old already though.

I loved my babies and I definitely loved Inutaisho and Izayoi but I didn't want my babies to think I hated them.

I just sighed and held Kin while he slept. I stood up and rubbed his back and walked around the room. I gave Kin to Sesshomaru and sat down on the couch. My back hurt from carrying Kin.

The kids played with their grandparents for about an hour and then we left. I really didn't want to move back in with Izayoi and Inutaisho but I knew it would be too hard to raise eight kids and be pregnant on top of that.

When we got home I got all the kids to take their nap and decided that it was best that I had a nap too. I was exhausted anyways. I went to my bedroom and changed into one of Sesshomaru's shirts before going to sleep.

**Two Days Later**

I had been baking like a maniac. It's the only thing that I had even wanted to do, and not only because I had massive chocolate chip cookie cravings.

Sesshomaru and I had decided that the kids would start pre-school next year in August. I wanted some more bonding time with my babies.

Sesshomaru kept telling me not to call them babies anymore since they were almost two but I refused to call them anything but my little babies.

They were my first children; I can call them my babies. I would definitely still be calling them my babies when they got into high school.

I was definitely looking forward to embarrassing them when they got in high school. I couldn't wait….hehe.

My doctor's appointment was in half an hour and Inukimi was coming over to watch the kid with Izayoi and Inutaisho. I was just hoping no one would make a scene in front of the impressionable little kids in this house.

I put another batch of cookies into the oven and started to eat the sweet mushy cookies. I really loved cookies and so did the baby.

I put the cookies onto a plate and put it on the coffee table in the living room where the kids were playing with Sesshomaru. They all took cookies and started to play again. I went back to the kitchen and sat down before rubbing my large bump.

I was already pretty big.

I stretched my arms and went upstairs before changing into yoga pants and a crop top. You could my belly button and Sesshomaru's little surprise.

I had gotten a belly button piercing a few years ago and I finally decided to put a belly ring on to show him. It was cute and it made me look so sexy. I was quite a rebel when I was sixteen.

My body was pretty nice right now and I was only 98 pounds. I knew that I would need to gain weight for the baby, or babies, but I still liked to look good.

I didn't want my babies to be unhealthy at all. If anything happened to the baby in my belly I would probably never want to have kids again; or at least until forty years from now.

I rubbed my little bump and went back to the living room.

Sesshomaru saw me, and his eyes went over my body and he just stared. I giggled and tried to control my laughter but I couldn't and I just burst out in laughs.

"Your…face…looks…so…funny!" I said giggling in between each word. He growled and pulled me into his lap.

"You have a belly button piercing." Sesshomaru questioned before kissing me roughly. I giggled and straddled him before answering.

"I've had this piercing for three years you know." I said putting my arms around his neck. He raised an eyebrow and I shrugged.

"You pierced your belly button in high school…" Sesshomaru said kissing me once more. I giggled and climbed off his lap before sitting on the floor with the kids. I was gonna tell them about the baby right now.

"Hey you guys, do you remember how big mommy was when Asa was in my belly?" I asked them while they played. They all looked up at me once I started to talk.

"Yeah momma, you were like a puffer fish." Taro said looking up at me and giggling. It was nice to know my kids compared me to a puffer fish while I was pregnant…

"Well there's another baby in mommy's belly, so mommy is going to be a puffer fish again." I said a little bit less enthusiastic.

I really was that big when I was pregnant. I guess the babies didn't really know what else to call me when I was that gargantuan.

"I want a sister." Gina said crossing her arms after a few minutes. I guess the boys were more dominant than the girls in this house. Maybe it would be two girls and even out the score.

"I want a sister for you too." I said patting her head. She giggled and got up before climbing onto the couch next to Sesshomaru. She sat in his lap and started to play with his hair.

I couldn't help but laugh at how weird Sesshomaru looked. I finally controlled my laughter when he gave me a glare.

"We want another brother." All four of my little boys said in unison.

"Bwother." Asa said reaching out for me from his swing. I giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see, huh? I'll probably find out if it's a boy or girl today." I said rubbing Asa's back. I helped him onto his feet and he started to walk around while my arms held him up.

I let go of him and he took a few steps by himself before tumbling onto his butt. He growled and stood up again. Asa acted so much like Sesshomaru.

Inukimi said that Sesshomaru had never been scared of Inutaisho when he was a little kid. He stood up for himself even when he was five years old.

Asa was a cutie. He took a few more steps and sat down on his butt the moment I took the camera off the table and turned it on.

"Come on baby, one little video." I said pouting. He giggled and shook his head 'no' before crawling over to me and settling back into my lap.

I heard the doorbell ring and I picked him up into my arms and opened the front door.

It was Inutaisho and Izayoi. I let them in and Inukimi walked in after a minute. They all went to the living room and I gave Asa to Inukimi.

"All of you get along, if any of you are fighting when we get home, there will be consequinces." I said putting my hands on my hips.

The three adults knew I was talking to them and not the kids. I gave them a knowing grin and Sesshomaru pulled me to the garage. It was nice to have some alone time sometimes.

We took his Ferrari convertible and left after a few minutes. I rested against the seat.

"I hope I'm pregnant with two girls. I want to even out the score." I said putting my hand on my belly.

Sesshomaru shook his head.

"We will have another son." He said turning to me with a grin.

"Have fun with that stupid idea." I said sticking my tongue out at him. He snorted and continued to drive.

We got to the hospital after fifteen minutes and I chugged a bottle of water so my bladder would be full. Now I had to pee, which was good.

I pulled Sesshomaru to the maternity ward with me and sat down. I felt all giddy. I couldn't wait to see my unborn baby. I guess two days can change someone.

I wanted this baby so much now.

"Arai, Rin?" The nurse called. I got up and pulled Sesshomaru with me. Sesshomaru wanted me to become Rin Taisho soon…the ring was still gigantic.

Dr. Oshiro saw me and pulled me into a hug once I walked into his examination room. I hugged him back.

I had put a cami on and taken my belly ring off before we left home. He told me to stand on the weighing scale and my weight was about 100 pounds.

"You need to gain weight Rinnie." Dr. Oshiro said before telling me to lay down on the bed thingy and pull my shirt up.

I tucked it under my boobs and pulled my yoga pants down under my tiny bump. Dr. Oshiro put the cold gel on my belly and I giggled.

He started to wave the transducer around and froze when he got to once place. Dai's eyes were wide in shock.

I looked up at the screen and I'm pretty sure I fainted right there.

**HAHAHA! A cliffy….I'm evil, I know. I've been focusing on school now days and I only have three weeks left! I'm so excited. No school means more and more updates! So, how many babies do you think Rin and Sesshomaru are having? I would love to hear some input! I love getting reviews, so please click that blue button at the bottom of the screen. It won't bite :P**


	20. AN, PLEASE READ!

**Since they have started to delete fanfictions for adult content, I am posting links to all of my fanfiction blogs on my profile, so please check there and save the links to any of my fanfictions.**

**This doesn't mean that I won't update on , because I will, as long as I can until they get deleted. If my story gets deleted please check the blogs for further updates.**

**I am very upset about how they are deleting fanfictions and restricting writing. If anything they should bring back the MA rating for people who write with adult content.**

**Please look at my profile for the links to the blogs if you want to continue to read the stories if they happen to get deleted.**


	21. Chapter 19

"You're pregnant with quadruplets, three girls and one boy, and they're all full inuyoukai. How do you keep getting pregnant with multiples?" Dr. Oshiro asked after a minute of awkward silence. My eyes were wide and staring at the screen. Four more children…

I am going to be the mother of twelve.

I was going to kill myself.

I was going to kill _Sesshomaru_.

I suddenly got back to reality and glared at Sesshomaru before grabbing the collar of his shirt and shaking him angrily.

"FOUR FUCKING CHILDREN, YOU HAD TO GET ME PREGNANT WITH FOUR FUCKING CHILDREN!" I screamed before shaking him some more. He looked a bit shocked at my anger and I shook him once more and pushed him to the ground.

"I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!" I said giving him a glare. Dr. Oshiro left to get the prints of the ultrasound and I wiped the gel off my belly before pouncing on Sesshomaru.

I was straddling him and shaking him like crazy. I was so freaking angry right now. Two I was okay with, not four.

"Rin, there are four pups inside of you be careful." Sesshomaru said putting his hand on my slightly bulging belly.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled before getting off of him. I stood up and stretched a little. I only wanted one more baby, not four… twelve kids all younger than three years old was not going to work for me.

No more kids until our seven oldest children were at least five or six. If Sesshomaru got me pregnant before that, we were getting separate bedrooms for the rest of our lives.

I rubbed my eyes and realized what Dr. Oshiro said. Three girls and one boy! It'll even out the girls and the boys, so I'll have six boys and six girls.

If I had still continued to grow I would almost be twenty one. Wow, twenty one years old with twelve kids. Who knew multiples would be common in Sesshomaru's family. His dad only had him and Inuyasha, and with two different wives. I mean, seriously!

Oh, and Sesshomaru was like 850 years old. So our lives make so much freaking sense….

I sat down and rubbed my tiny bulge softly. Maybe I could handle this. I knew that Sesshomaru would have some kind of idea about the new car we would have to buy. I don't think they make fourteen seater cars….

"Have fun finding a car." I said giving him a smile. He just shook his head.

"We will find a car, or we will have two eight seater cars, and we will put the girls in one car with you and the boys in one car with me." Sesshomaru said smiling. I stuck my tongue out at him again.

I guess her did have everything planned out for worst case scenario. Wait a minute…

"How did you already have that idea?" I said putting my hands on my hips. He shrugged and I raised an eyebrow before crossing my arms and waiting.

"I could already sense the pups in your womb." Sesshomaru said staring straight at me.

"So you knew we would be having four kids before now?" I said as calmly as I could. I even gave him a smile.

"I've known since the week after you got pregnant…" Sesshomaru said finally. I sighed and decided to ignore him from that moment onwards.

"Here are your baby pictures!" Dr. Oshiro said giving them to me. He patted my belly and left. I walked out of the room and straight to our car without talking to Sesshomaru at all.

He unlocked the car and I sat inside and looked at the pictures. They were all cute little puppies, just like Asa. I guess four more pups weren't _that_many pups.

"I'm sorry for not telling you." Sesshomaru said looking at me.

"…" I turned away from him before crossing my arms. I rubbed my belly and rested against the seat.

Sesshomaru leaned over and kissed me roughly. My body betrayed me and I moaned into the kiss.

Sesshomaru's kisses were so sexy. I pulled away and sighed.

"I forgive you, but next time, you have to tell me." I said looking at him seriously.

"So there's going to be a next time?" Sesshomaru asked with a small smirk.

"Not for another five years." I said crossing my arms and glaring at him. This pregnancy was definitely going to be tough now that I was pregnant with four full inuyoukai pups.

Sesshomaru started to drive back home and I looked at the ultrasound pictures the whole way home.

He parked in the driveway and I got out of the car before going into the house.

I could hear some yelling and I went straight to the living room.

Izayoi and Inukimi were both arguing back and forth and I knew that Inutaisho had probably taken the kids upstairs once the fighting broke out.

"Stop shouting!" I yelled before putting my purse on the couch. Both of them turned to me and saw how angry I was.

"Get out of my house right now, and don't come back until you stop acting like five year olds." I said with a sigh. I was pretty annoyed with their behavior.

Both of them hung their heads and Inukimi left. Inutaisho came downstairs and Izayoi and Inutaisho left.

"God, our own children are better behaved than them." I groaned before going upstairs.

All of them were in our room and Keiko was holding her brother. I took Asa from Keiko and bounced him in my arms.

"Hi little boy," I cooed to him softly.

"Hi mommy," Asa giggled while bouncing in my arms. My attention went back to the kids.

"Did all of you behave well?" I asked before sitting down on the bed.

"Yeah mommy," Gina said looking at me with a serious look in her eyes. I giggled and pushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Momma, where did you go today?" Taro said yawning and scooting over to sit in my lap.

"I had a doctor's appointment for the baby." I said rubbing my baby bump.

"Is he a boy?" Tomo asked suddenly interested in the conversation.

"Is _she_a _girl_," Gina asked back sticking her tongue out at Tomo.

Tomo growled and tried to pounce on his sister. Luckily Sesshomaru walked into the room and grabbed Tomo before he attacked his sister.

"It's a boy….and three girls." I said leaning against the back of the bed while Asa cuddled close to my chest and Taro sat in my lap.

All of the kids just stared at me like I was crazy.

"That's...four babies! Four babies can't fit in your belly." Akina said with a giggle.

"Wanna know something?" I asked the kids after they all stopped giggling.

"What?" All of them said in unison.

"All of you used to be in my belly at the same time, that's seven babies in my belly at once." I said with a chuckle as they all started to stare at me again.

Sesshomaru put Taro on the bed and went downstairs. All of them were still just staring at me like something was wrong with me.

Sesshomaru came back upstairs with the pregnancy album from my first pregnancy. He had taken pictures of my belly every week that I was pregnant.

He opened it to the last page and lifted Gina up before sitting down with her on his lap.

"This is mommy's belly when all of you were inside of her." Sesshomaru said holding the picture so everyone could see it.

I had been really gigantic back then. I still can't believe that I don't have any stretch marks from that pregnancy.

"Mommy, is that really you? You look like an elephant." Hayato said looking at me. My lower lip started to quiver and tears started streaming down my cheeks.

"I wasn't an elephant!" I wailed.

Hayato panicked and started to cry too. Sesshomaru took Asa and Taro away from me and I pulled Hayato to me and pulled him into my lap. I stroked my little boy's hair.

Sesshomaru got all the kids into their rooms and told them it was time for a nap. They all went to their bedrooms and were asleep within ten minutes.

I calmed down while Sesshomaru fed Asa in the nursery.

"You didn't do anything wrong, mommy is just a little emotional now that there are babies inside of me, I used to cry all the time for no reason when all of you were inside of me." I said rubbing his back to calm him down.

He looked up at me and I wiped his tears away.

"Okay mom," He said before kissing my cheek. I cuddled with him and he finally fell asleep. I put him under the covers and decided to take a little nap with my son.

Hayato nuzzled close to me and I stroked his hair while he slept.

I fell asleep after a couple minutes of cuddling with Hayato.

2 Weeks Later

"I want to name our daughters Sanae, Kana and Mariya." I said while Sesshomaru and I lounged around on the couch. Sesshomaru's hand went to my belly and he rubbed my large pregnant belly.

"I like the names Sanae and Mariya, but what about the name Rie?" Sesshomaru asked while changing his clothes.

"Rie, Sanae and Mariya…I like them, what about boy names?" I asked pulling myself into a more comfortable position. I had been getting larger every day and we had moved into Izayoi and Inutaisho's house once again.

Izayoi hadn't got in any fights with me about Inukimi and I was very grateful for that.

"What about the name Tetsuya or Kisho?" I asked while Sesshomaru rubbed my belly.

"I don't like either of those." Sesshomaru said with a shrug. I rolled my eyes and leaned back against his chest.

I couldn't lie down on my back anymore without feeling incredibly sore and I had gotten considerably bigger. I had started to reuse the maternity clothes from when I was pregnant with the seven of my little angels.

"Mommyyyyyy!" Kin screamed before running into the living room. He jumped onto the couch and shuffled into my lap.

I screamed when Inuyasha ran into the room and growled at Kin. Taro, Tomo and Hayato were all climbing on Inuyasha and giggling.

Inuyasha pulled the kids off of him and looked over at Sesshomaru and me.

"You really need to control your kids." Inuyasha said before leaving the room. I giggled and my sons all climbed onto the couch and sat next to me.

Kin kissed my belly and then pressed his cheek to it. He could hear their heartbeats sometimes. His hearing was almost as strong as Sesshomaru's was.

"Rokuro, I want to name him Rokuro, it means sixth son." Kin said while hugging my belly.

"How do you know that?" I said pushing his hair out of his face.

"Hayato, Tomo, Taro, and I searched the internet for names with daddy." Kin said giggling. All of them were getting way too smart

"Taro, Tomo, Hayato, Kin, Asa, and Rokuro," I said looking up at Sesshomaru with a smile.

"I like them." Sesshomaru said kissing me softly.

"Eww, mommy." Kin said before making a face. He climbed off my lap and ran upstairs to his brothers.

"Mama," I heard Asa scream from his crib. I sighed before getting off the couch. I went upstairs to Asa's nursery and lifted him out of his crib.

"I'm hungry." Asa said with a yawn. I was done breastfeeding him and he was starting to eat some solids. His meals usually still consisted of jars of baby food though.

He was turning one in about two months. He was ten months and two weeks old right now. I couldn't wait for him to be a year old.

I helped him change into pants and a shirt before taking his hand and walking with him downstairs. Once we were in the kitchen I lifted Asa up and put him in his booster seat. He looked about two years old, his brothers and sisters were already starting to look three years old. They were turning two in four months.

Sesshomaru and I were already planning both of the birthday parties. Taro, Tomo, Hayato, Kin, Gina, Keiko, and Akina were going to start preschool in about seven months, and they were all pretty excited about it.

I wasn't very happy about letting all my babies go to school. I wanted them to stay with me at home forever.

First I gave cereal to Asa, he was very happy with eating cheerios and goldfish crackers all day, he wasn't very used to solids so I still fed him baby food.

His teeth were almost all in and then he would be able to eat more solids.

Asa happily munched on his cheerios and I took out bread and all the ingredients for my weird sandwich.

It consisted of pickles, chips, turkey, bacon, lettuce, cheese, and tomatoes, and I loved the taste of it.

These babies were really making my food choices weird. I had eaten so many cartons of ice cream yesterday and today.

I sighed and put my plate in the sink once I was done. Asa was still happily chewing on his cheerios. I grabbed a jar of baby food and started to feed Asa. Cheerios definitely wouldn't be enough for him to eat.

He didn't really like baby food, but he ate it anyways. I finished feeding him and lifted him up and cleaned the baby food off his face.

Asa giggled in my arms and started to play with the neck of my shirt. I bounced him in my arms and kissed his cheek.

Sesshomaru walked into the kitchen and took our little boy out of my arms before kissing his forehead. Asa yawned and Sesshomaru went upstairs for another nap.

Asa was sleeping most of the day and I was getting a bit worried, Sesshomaru said it was nothing to worry about and it was just the fact he was full demon.

He needed more rest so he could grow faster. Apparently Asa hadn't been growing as fast as he should have been.

I was too protective sometimes.

Sesshomaru walked back into the kitchen and I grabbed his hand and pressed it to my huge belly. Maybe the babies would want to play tag with daddy and kick?

"I'm so big." I said with a giggle before looking down, thankfully, I could still see my toes.

I was about 14 weeks pregnant and at the rate that I was growing these four would be out within a three months.

I was definitely wondering how Sesshomaru and I would handle four infants, and eight toddlers. We were definitely going to be busy all the time, and I knew that Sesshomaru would have to take another break from work.

He was pretty much his own boss, and I knew that whenever he had time he did work from home.

I walked upstairs and changed into capris and a tank top before stretching. I was going out for a run with Kagome today. We both liked to run, although I couldn't exactly run anymore. I just waddled.

I went downstairs to the living room and realized that the kids were all lying down on the floor with Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru had Asa sitting down on his chest.

It was so cute. I giggled before seeing Kagome already waiting for me near the front door of the house. Namie was getting so big. She was turning two soon too.

Kagome and I walked to a park close to the house before stretching a bit. I decided to just walk today. Kagome said she would run a lap and then catch up with me.

I was calmly walking when I heard someone call my name.

"Rin? Is that you?" I recognized the voice and tried to walk away quickly but it was kind of hard with my waddling.

The person grabbed onto my shoulder and I turned even though I didn't want to. It was Touran, my enemy from high school.

"It is you! And you're pregnant again." Touran exclaimed before pulling me into a hug. I just froze and wondered if Touran was on drugs.

"Yeah, I am." I said resting my hand on my belly.

"You look really good." Touran said smiling at me. I was still wondering if this chick was on drugs.

"Um, Touran, not to sound rude, but why are you being nice to me?" I said putting my hands on my hips.

"I'm sorry about how much of a bitch I was when I was in high school, but we used to be best friends in middle school, I miss that!" Touran said with a shrug.

Kagome caught up to me and stopped and panted. Kagome had lost all the weight from when she was pregnant with Namie, but she really liked to be fit.

"Kagome," Touran smiled before pulling her into a hug too. I tried not to laugh at Kagome's face, and I failed. I snorted a laugh and just started to giggle.

"Hi Touran…" Kagome said cautiously backing up so she was standing behind me. I rolled my eyes and rubbed my belly.

"Well I have to go but I'll call you later, okay?" Touran said with a smile before an American boy walked up to her and took her hand.

He was pretty cute too, blonde, pretty fit, light blue eyes.

I giggled when I looked at Kagome's thoroughly confused face. I shrugged when she looked at me and Kagome and I walked one lap together before walking back to the house.

I opened the front door and saw that the kids weren't in the living room. I found a note on the coffee table in the living room.

Rin – I took the kids out for ice cream with Izayoi and Inukimi, we'll probably be here for a while and then go shopping. Asa is asleep in the nursery. – Sesshomaru

I dropped the note on the table and Kagome went to her room to go change before I went upstairs to the nursery. Asa was standing up in his crib and jumping and bouncing around. I giggled and lifted him out of his crib before kissing his cheek.

"I guess it's just you and me, little buddy." I said before going to my bedroom to change. I put Asa on my bed and he just giggled and played with a pillow.

I changed into shorts and a comfortable shirt before pulling Asa off the couch and taking his hand in mine.

"Are you hungry Asa?" I asked him while we walked downstairs together.

"No mommy," Asa said before looking up at me and reaching his arms up. I lifted him up with a little groan and took him to the living room.

I turned the TV on and put Dora on. Asa gladly sat in my lap and watched the TV. He was so adorable sometimes.

He kept laughing and answering the questions. Asa turned around and looked up at me.

"Momma, your belly looks like a watermelon." Asa said innocently before turning completely around and putting his tiny arms around my belly.

It was so cute and it made me start blubbering like a baby. Inutaisho walked into the room and saw me and just chuckled and mumbled something about women and their hormones.

I rolled my eyes and threw a pillow at him. He walked over to me and sat down next to me before lifting up Asa and taking his necklace off.

Asa still couldn't control his shifting so he turned into a dog; he was actually pretty big now. The top of his head reached my waist. Inutaisho put him on the floor and Asa wiggled around before running around in circles.

After a few minutes of chasing his tail he looked up at me and barked. He rolled onto his back and wiggled his feet and looked up at me. I giggled and sat down on the floor before rubbing his belly.

Asa purred and his eyes closed and he fell asleep.

"I think this necklace was a bad idea, he hasn't learned how to shift back into a human yet and Sesshomaru had already figured it out by the time he was six weeks old.

"So you're saying he should stay a puppy from now on?" I asked looking at him like he was crazy.

"No, Sesshomaru should come home and turn into his full demon form and try to coax Asa into shifting by himself. That's what I did for Sesshomaru." Inutaisho said shrugging.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea. I heard the front door open and Sesshomaru walked into the house.

"I borrowed Izayoi's car and drove here. Izayoi and Inukimi are having fun spoiling their grandkids." Sesshomaru said taking his jacket off before tossing the car keys onto the hook.

"You should teach Asa how to shift by himself." I said lifting up Asa. I rested him in my lap and he rested his doggie head on my chest.

"Where is his necklace?" Sesshomaru asked raising an eyebrow.

"Your dad took it off of him." I said rubbing my belly softly. Sesshomaru took doggie Asa and walked to the backyard.

He put Asa down on the ground and Sesshomaru let out a growl before shifting into his full demon form.

The moment I saw him, I kind of just giggled. He was just a giant, fluffy, adorable puppy. He was taller than the house in this form.

Sesshomaru walked over to me in his full demon form and nuzzled my body with the side of his face.

Even his head was taller than me in this form. I feel so short.

Asa was still really small compared to him in this form. We were lucky we had such a big backyard.

Asa woke up and started to roll around. Sesshomaru growled softly and Asa turned his attention to his father.

Sesshomaru sank down on the ground and just growled and barked at Asa. Asa barked in response and lay down on his belly before closing his eyes.

He rolled onto his side and into a ball and Sesshomaru shifted back into his human form.

He was naked and I blushed before walking upstairs and grabbing a change of clothes for him. I threw them to him once I was outside and he changed before walking over and putting his arms around me.

"Asa is trying to shift." Sesshomaru explained as I saw my son whimper and wiggle around. A minute passed and suddenly Asa was back as a baby boy.

He was also not wearing clothes at all.

I lifted him up and took him upstairs to the nursery before helping him put underwear on, since he was already potty trained. I shoved some pants on him and pulled a long sleeved shirt on since it was a bit chilly outside today.

I put Asa on the floor and took his hand before he started to walk. He pulled me along and we went downstairs to the living room. All the kids were sitting on the couch and watching TV. Akina and Gina were both giggling about something and Keiko was alone.

I lifted her up with a groan and sat down on the couch before settling her in my lap. She turned to me and started to play with my hair.

I got a text and checked my phone. It was just Dai. He wanted to invite me to a party next week. I texted him back and told him I would talk to Sesshomaru about it.

"Keiko, do you like playing with your sisters?" I asked her rubbing her back. Asa was sitting on the floor and he walked over to the couch and climbed up with a grunt.

"Not really, they like clothes and stuff, I like hanging out with Kin." Keiko said shrugging before continuing to play with my hair.

"Alright sweetie," I said before kissing her forehead.

Kin ran over and pulled Keiko with him before going upstairs. They were probably gonna go play in the toy room.

I rubbed my little belly and giggled when I felt a little bit of wiggling inside of my belly.

The kids all ended up falling asleep and Sesshomaru and I got them to go take a nap.

Kin and Keiko were both asleep on the floor of my bedroom and I woke them both up and walked them to their rooms.

I went to Sesshomaru and my bedroom to relax for a little bit while the kids had their nap.

Sesshomaru walked into the room, locked the door, and sat down on the bed in front of me before kissing me softly. He slowly pulled my shirt off and started to kiss down my neck.

His hands went straight to my boobs and he gave them a little squeeze.

"Ow!" I yelped before pushing his hands away.

"What happened?" Sesshomaru asked kissing my neck again.

"My breasts are really sore, they're huge and they really hurt because I haven't been breastfeeding anymore." I whimpered before taking my bra off. I stripped all my clothes off except for my panties.

I put shorts on and took the shirt Sesshomaru wore yesterday out of the hamper before putting it on. I loved the way that he smelled.

I kissed him softly and he returned the kiss. He stroked my belly and pulled away before taking all his clothes off except for his boxers. He turned the lights off and got into bed beside me.

His larger body spooned mine and his hand went straight to my pregnant belly. I hummed in content while he stroked the underside of it.

Sesshomaru had always been able to get me to go to sleep while I was pregnant. I got comfortable and mumbled 'I love you' before finally falling asleep.

Yay! A new chappie! Four babies, wow, is that surprising to any of you? I'm so sorry I haven't been updating for a while, school is starting in two weeks and I've been getting ready and buying all my school supplies and stuff. I've been feeling a lot more tired lately, but I promise that I'll keep updating as much as I can! I think this story is going to end in a few chapters, but I will definitely think about making a sequel. Please leave a review and tell me what you think about this chapter!


	22. Important, please read

Hey guys, I just wanted to tell you that my computer broke and I probably won't be able to update for a few weeks, I may have lost all my data from my computer so I'm quite a bit pissed off, all my files and unfinished Fanfictions are saved on my computer and I was stupid enough not to make a backup :( I hope I didn't lose any files! I'll try to update from another computer if my computer is not fixed within two weeks, I promise!


	23. Chapter 20

When I woke up Sesshomaru's arms were around me and his hand was on my belly. I snuggled closer to his body and he tightened his arms around me.

I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep again but it didn't work. I opened my eyes and saw that Sesshomaru was looking down at me.

"You know, it's creepy to stare at someone while they're sleeping." I said giving Sesshomaru a mock shocked look.

"You weren't asleep." Sesshomaru said kissing me gently. I giggled and sat up before stretching my arms.

I heard a squeal and scream from the girl's room and I sighed and stood up before going to their room.

Keiko was asleep and Gina and Akina were giggling and talking in Akina's bed.

"Hey, you two are supposed to be asleep. It's 2:00 in the morning!" I didn't want to yell but they never listened.

"You don't have to be mean about it." Gina sassed me back and I lifted her off of Akina's bed and tucked her into bed and tucked Akina into her bed.

"If either of you are still awake in an hour one of you will sleep in your brothers' room." I went back to the bedroom and got into bed again.

I was searching for Sesshomaru's warm body and I realized he wasn't in bed with me anymore. He was probably taking care of Asa.

I went to the nursery and saw that Sesshomaru was holding Asa while he fell asleep again.

"You should go to bed, I'll be there soon." Sesshomaru said walking over to me and rubbing my belly.

Asa opened his eyes and yawned and reached out for me. I took him from Sesshomaru and rubbed his back and rocked back and forth.

"We should really get a bed for him soon." I said quietly. Asa was on the verge of falling asleep again.

He was getting so big. Asa's hair was past his chin, we hadn't cut any of the kids' hair since long hair looked good on all of them.

Asa was asleep and I put him in his crib. I was about to walk back to the bedroom and Sesshomaru lifted me up and carried me back.

I giggled and he put me down on the bed and kissed me gently.

"I'm so tired." I yawned and got under the covers. Sesshomaru put his arms around me again and kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep again.

I was on the verge of sleeping and I woke up again. I groaned and sat up and stroked my belly. I had been feeling restless for the past few days and I didn't know why.

Sesshomaru pulled me back down lifted my shirt off my belly and rubbed the bottom of my bump gently. I yawned and closed my eyes.

**xoxoxoxoxo **

When I woke up again Sesshomaru was still in bed with me and I was still nestled in his arms. I smiled and snuggled closer into his arms. Sesshomaru kissed my neck and I moaned and giggled.

I was tired, but not as much as I was yesterday. Sesshomaru and I still hadn't moved in with Izayoi and Inutaisho and we were planning to do it soon.

I looked over at the clock and saw that it was 7:30. It wasn't very early but I didn't expect the kids to be awake right now.

All of them had gone to bed later than their bedtime because they refused to go to sleep because they were hyped up on sugar. Apparently Inukimi and Izayoi gave them candy yesterday.

I kissed Sesshomaru and got up to go to the bathroom. I came back after relieving my bladder and Sesshomaru wasn't in bed.

I went to the nursery and saw Sesshomaru holding Asa and feeding him.

I smiled and went to go wake up the boys. Taro was already awake and I lifted him out of bed and told him to go to the bathroom.

I woke up Kin and he yawned and blinked his eyes before closing them again and trying to go back to sleep. I lifted him up and got him on his feet and he walked to the bathroom with his eyes closed.

I rolled my eyes at his antics and started to wake up Tomo and Hayato, both of them were in the same bed and it was so cute.

They had always been pretty close. I chuckled and got them both out of bed and they both rubbed their eyes and went to the bathroom.

If only my little girls were this calm when I woke them up; Gina would start throwing a tantrum and then Akina would bother Keiko and then they would all start fighting.

Being a mother was hard work, especially with three drama queen daughters.

I went to the girls room next and saw that Keiko was awake and she looked bored.

"Hi sweetheart," I smiled at Keiko and she looked up at me and smiled back.

"Hi momma, are we gonna visit grandma today?" All the kids were getting attached to Inukimi.

"Maybe," I lifted Keiko out of bed and bounced her in my arms before taking her to the girls bathroom. I put her down and she ran into the bathroom.

I chuckled and went back to the bedroom. Gina and Akina looked so tired even though they were sleeping.

They really needed to sleep more. I tried to shake both of them awake and it didn't work. My back had started to hurt from carrying Keiko so I didn't want to lift them up.

I sighed and went to the nursery. Asa was asleep in his crib and Sesshomaru was watching him.

"Can you go wake up your daughters? They both won't wake up and I can't lift them up and make them go to the bathroom." I pouted.

"I'll go wake them up, you go change and eat something." Sesshomaru said kissing me gently before going to wake up the girls.

I went to the bedroom and changed into jeans and a comfortable short sleeved shirt before going downstairs. I went to the kitchen and decided to make some bacon.

My pregnancy cravings weren't as strong as before and I didn't crave much food anyways. I turned the stove on and put the bacon on the skillet and I sizzled and made me hungry.

Once it was crispy I ate it right off the stove. It burned my tongue but I was hungry and pregnant. So what if my tongue gets burned a few times?

Taro, Kin, Hayato and Tomo came downstairs and sat in their chairs. I got a plate of bacon filled and put it on the dining table in the dining room.

They attacked the bacon and all of it was gone within five minutes. All of them were getting a huge appetite. Sesshomaru said it wasn't weird since they were still growing.

Hayato walked into the kitchen while I was making more bacon and starting to cook eggs and tugged on my pants.

"Mommy, I'm bored." I chuckled and turned the stove off before taking his hand and walking to the dining room with him.

"Once you eat we can go do something fun, I promise." Hayato nodded and kissed my cheek before running to sit back in his chair.

Gina, Akina, and Keiko walked down the stairs arm in arm and then sat down at the table and giggled about something.

I went to the kitchen and continued to cook. I put more food on the table and finally sat down to eat. I was starving. I ate bacon and some eggs and went to the kitchen to get some barbeque sauce and pickles.

When I came back and started eating all of the kids just stared at me like I was weird.

"Mama, that looks gross." Gina said scrunching up her face.

"I think it tastes good." Sesshomaru walked downstairs.

I dipped bacon in barbeque sauce and made Sesshomaru take a bite.

"See, daddy doesn't mind trying it." Sesshomaru was used to all of my crazy cravings.

He shrugged and swallowed before going to the kitchen and getting coffee.

"Can I have coffee?" Sesshomaru gave me a look and I rolled my eyes.

I missed drinking coffee. I had finally convinced Sesshomaru that birth control might be a good option after this pregnancy. Maybe he would finally agree to it and stop being so stubborn. I didn't want to get pregnant again until the eldest ones were at least four years old.

I stroked my belly and yawned. Asa was already ten months old. I couldn't believe his birthday was coming up in two months.

Then we had another birthday celebration two months after that for Taro, Kin, Hayato, Tomo, Gina, Akina, and Keiko's second birthday.

These four would probably be here by their birthday. Maybe they would be here for Asa's birthday.

I was due in about two and a half months at the rate these four were growing.

I rubbed my belly and yawned before continuing to eat my weird food combinations.

The kids went to the bathroom to wash their hands and then Sesshomaru got them to go to their bedrooms to change their clothes.

I finished eating and I went to the kitchen and put my plate in the sink before sitting in the living room. I felt really tired but at the same time I wanted to jump Sesshomaru.

I kept my horny cravings at bay and went upstairs to the girls' room. Keiko was putting her tights on backwards and I giggled and helped her put them on the right way.

My three little girls were matching today. It was so adorable. I loved it when they wore matching clothes, it made them look so similar.

Keiko went downstairs once she was changed and I helped Akina and Gina before going to the boys' room. I was surprised when I saw that they were all dressed and ready.

"Hey guys, go downstairs to your dad." I got them all downstairs and turned their lights off once they were gone. I went to the bedroom to get my purse and phone and went downstairs.

Sesshomaru was getting the kids in their jackets and shoes. I got the kids out to the car once everyone was ready and we were on our way to the park.

These kids needed some time to just run around and get rid of all of their giddiness.

I was rubbing my belly and humming while we drove and Kin asked me what I was doing.

"I'm making the babies sleepy so they won't kick as much." I chuckled and yawned. I heard my phone vibrate and I didn't feel like getting it out of my purse.

I yawned and closed my eyes. I would just rest them for a second.

When I finally opened my eyes it was because I was being shaken awake. The kids were all climbing out of the car and I yawned and sat up.

"I'm sorry for falling asleep," I said kissing Sesshomaru gently.

"That's fine." He said helping me out of the car. I got out and patted my belly and pulled him along with me after he locked the car.

I grabbed my phone from my pocket and saw that it was Jakotsu.

I called him back and he answered after two rings.

"Hey girlie. Kagome and I were wondering if you wanted to come shopping with us tomorrow."

"I would love to, I'm tired of being at home all the time; Sesshomaru can have some time with the kids." I said with a chuckle.

"It'll be fun with you there." Jakotsu said happily.

He was still upset that I couldn't carry his baby, but they had decided to wait a while to have babies.

I disconnected and shoved my phone back into my purse before going over to where the kids were.

The girls were all just sitting on a bench and talking. Sesshomaru and I had decided to enroll the kids in preschool next year.

We weren't very sure about what school we should put them in but we decided to try a school with humans and demons.

I think that they would be fine in whatever school they went to.

I yawned and patted my belly. I wanted the babies to kick.

Sesshomaru sat down next to me on the bench. I smiled at him and let out a content sigh.

"What are you thinking about?" Sesshomaru asked putting his arms around my waist and pulling me onto his lap.

I giggled and put my arms around his neck.

"You, I'm thinking about what my life would be like if I had never met you. I don't think I would be able to live without you." I said kissing his chin.

"I would have found you eventually, even if we hadn't met when you were younger." Sesshy said kissing me back. Kin ran over to me and climbed up on the bench next to me and he just sat with me.

"Why aren't you playing with your brothers?" I asked climbing off of Sesshomaru's lap and sitting back down on the bench.

"I don't want to run around and play." Kin said putting his arms around me. I kissed his cheek and put my arms around him.

He fell asleep in my arms. After looking at him for a few minutes I could tell he hadn't slept very well for a while.

I stood up and gave Kin to Sesshomaru.

"I'm going to go for a walk, stay here with Kin." I said smiling at Sesshomaru before walking away.

I wanted some time to think to myself. I was walking through the half empty park and I almost tripped on a box.

I looked down at what I nearly tripped on and couldn't keep my eyes off of the cute little kitten inside the box.

She was black and she had cute little dark blue eyes. I bent down next to the box.

Someone had abandoned her. If I left her here she would be taken to a shelter.

I lifted her up and she meowed at me and licked my hand. She looked up at me with her huge cute eyes and I patted her head with my other hand.

I continued to carry her as I walked. Maybe Sesshomaru would let me take her home?

I doubt he would be able to say no to me if I pouted at him and used the little kitten's eyes against him.

I giggled and walked back to where Sesshomaru was sitting with Kin.

Sesshy glanced at me and raised an eyebrow when he saw the little kitten in my arms.

"What is _that_?" I glared at him for his tone before patting the kitten's head again.

"It's a kitten, someone abandoned her in the park; can we keep her?" I pouted and looked at Sesshomaru. I lifted up the cat so he could see her and the tiny little thing opened her eyes and looked straight at Sesshomaru.

"Aww, who can say no to two cute pairs of eyes," I kissed the kitten's nose and she licked my nose. I giggled and nuzzled her close to my chest.

"Fine, we can keep her, as long as she doesn't bother me." Sesshomaru said standing up and holding Kin in one arm.

I lifted the kitten up near Sesshomaru and she licked his cheek. I burst out in laughter at the expression on Sesshomaru's face and he glared at me.

"On second thought, just leave it here." Sesshy said glaring at me again.

"Nope, you already said yes." I stuck my tongue out and stroked the kitten's soft fur. She started to purr and she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"We should go home soon. My parents called and said that they want to spend some time with the babies. I told them the kids could stay for the night." Sesshomaru told me.

"Okay, that's fine. We need to pack some overnight bags for them, don't we?" I said resting my arms on my belly. The kitten barely weighed anything.

We got the kids to come back to the car after lots and lots of persuasion. They would probably be happy to spend some time with grandma and grandpa.

I put the kitten on my seat and put my jacket around her so she wouldn't crawl off the seat.

I buckled in the kids in their car seats and went back to the front seat and sat down with the kitten in my lap.

What was I going to name her?

I yawned and patted her head before leaning against the seat.

We got back to the house pretty fast and then I got the kids inside and they all went to the bathroom. I put the kitten in a laundry basket with some soft towels.

I would have to give her some warm milk soon. I went upstairs with Asa and he sat in a crib while I packed a bag with some clothes for all the kids.

I ended up packing two outfits for each one and adding jackets and sweaters and stuff. I always over packed for stuff like this.

I went back downstairs with Asa and the bag and gave the bag to Sesshomaru before bouncing Asa in my arms.

"Momma!" He giggled when I started kissing all over his face. I chuckled and bounced him again before putting him down. He ran over to his brothers and Taro took his hand and walked with him.

I was nearly crying when I saw Taro being such a good big brother. I sniffled and wiped away my tears.

Sesshomaru half smiled at me and then put the bag in the car before getting the kids back in their car seats. I grabbed a small bowl and heated some milk before putting it down on the floor.

I lifted the kitten out of the basket before putting her down near the milk. She meowed at me and then started to drink the milk.

I patted her head and put some newspapers under her and pillows around her so she wouldn't wander around too much. I went to the car after putting some small pieces of tuna on a plate near her.

Maybe she would eat some of the tuna while we were gone.

I went to the car and sat down in the passenger's seat. It usually took around fifteen minutes to get to Sesshomaru's parents' place.

I patted my belly and I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Izayoi was texting me.

**I'm wondering what the kids want for dinner, I'm not sure what they like – Izayoi**

**They pretty much eat anything; just make something simple – Rin**

**Thanks :) – Izayoi**

I put my phone back in my pocket and leaned back against my seat.

Kin and Tomo were having a heated discussion on which one of them had more toys. I chuckled and continued to listen to them argue.

Sesshomaru had agreed to let me go on birth control after these four little ones inside of me. We didn't want any more surprises for a while.

I was glad he was willing to wait to have more kids. I think we were spreading ourselves too thin by having so many kids.

We barely had enough time to spend with all of them and we were going to end up not paying enough attention to all of them. It was easy when we were just taking care of one newborn and the other kids. It was easier to spend time with them and pay attention to all of them.

I was glad that they had each other to rely on, but I didn't want any of them to feel lonely when these four were born. I'm sure some of them would feel lonely.

I sighed and pushed my hair out of my face before shifting my focus back to what was happening now.

"Guys, stop arguing. You both have the same amount of toys." I said turning around to look at the two of them.

They both blushed and Kin started giggling.

"I know that I have more toys!" Tomo said sticking his tongue out at Kin.

I sighed and smacked my head with my palm.

"I'm sure I just made them want to argue about it more." I groaned before sighing again.

I shifted my position when I felt the babies all leaning on my bladder. I loved these kids already, I just didn't exactly appreciate their need to make me pee all the time.

"Stop bothering mama." I cooed to my belly before patting it and adjusting my position again.

"Mommy, why are you talking to your belly?" Gina laughed. I chuckled with her.

"I'm talking to the babies; they can hear my voice you know." I said looking back at her.

"How?" Akina asked cocking her head to the side.

"They can hear what's going on inside of me. They can probably hear my heart beat too." I said patting my belly.

"That's cool." Hayato said grinning at me. None of the kids had started losing their baby teeth; it was probably not going to happen for a while.

I turned back around and saw where we were. We were around five minutes away from Izayoi and Inutaisho's house.

I saw that Keiko was asleep in the backseat. I guess it was a bit boring to just sit in a car.

When we got to the house I climbed out of the car and stretched before getting the kids out of their car seats. When I got them out they all started to run to the front door.

I lifted Keiko out of her car seat and I carried her to the door. Sesshomaru got the bag with the clothes and locked the car.

Izayoi opened the door and the kids all attacked her with hugs. I chuckled and handed Keiko to Inutaisho when he walked over.

"She fell asleep in the car. All of them should probably take a nap soon." I said patting Keiko's back before kissing her forehead.

I gave all of the kids a goodbye hug and kissed all of them multiple times before finally telling Sesshomaru we could leave.

I gave them all hugs again and gave Izayoi and Inutaisho a hug before leaving. Izayoi waved goodbye as we left and I pouted.

"I already miss my little kiddies." I said pouting some more.

"We just need some relaxation time, they'll be fine." Sesshomaru said reassuringly.

I nodded and patted his hand. I couldn't help but watch him as he drove. I grabbed a notepad from the glove compartment and I started to draw him.

The first time that I was pregnant I used to draw pictures of him all the time.

I had some pictures of the kids that I drew. I was going to start drawing the kids again and hang the drawings in their rooms, it would be fun.

I was nearly done with it when Sesshomaru glanced over at me and saw what I was doing.

He should have seen all my notebooks as a child. They were completely decorated in drawings and pictures of him.

I had been good at drawing people since the first year of middle school.

I decided that I would show the notebooks to him once we got home. They were in a box in the bottom of the closet in my old bedroom.

I had saved all of them.

I used to daydream about him. He doesn't know any of this. I was pretty much a creepy Sesshomaru fan girl when I was younger.

It's actually pretty hilarious.

I relaxed in my seat and yawned. I stretched my arms and groaned before settling down.

I wonder how the kitten is doing at home. Maybe she fell asleep, or she crawled out of the pillow barrier I made.

I should choose a name for her. The first name that popped into my mind was Nyx. It sounded cute and it seemed to fit her.

It was decided, her name was going to be Nyx. I yawned and pulled my phone out of my pocket before getting my earphones and plugging them in.

I started to listen to some American music. I wanted to visit New York soon. I had been there once before and I knew the English language.

I sighed and changed the song. The song that it changed to was 'Little Bird' by Ed Sheeran, a British singer.

I closed my eyes and listened to the music.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

When I woke up I was on the living room couch and I could feel Sesshomaru's warmth next to me.

I had my arms around his neck and I was resting my head on his chest.

I yawned and sat up before rubbing my eyes. Sesshomaru pulled me back down and kissed me gently.

I giggled and kissed him back.

I could hear some meowing and I looked down on the floor and saw that Nyx was in her basket and she was looking at Sesshomaru and I and she kept meowing.

Maybe she was starting to get hungry again. I got off the couch and went to the kitchen before getting some more tuna for her.

I cut it into tiny pieces and put it down on the floor before taking her out of the basket and putting her down on the floor.

She padded over to the plate and started to eat. I stood up and sat down on the couch.

Sesshomaru put his arms around me and put his hands on my belly. I sat down in his lap and leaned against his chest.

He patted my belly and kissed my cheek.

"You smell nice." I nuzzled closer to him and rested my head on his shoulder.

Sesshomaru continued to keep his arms around me and I watched the kitten eat. She finished eating all the tuna and crawled over to where I was. I bent over slightly and lifted her up.

I put Nyx on top of my belly and she purred and sat down and pawed at my belly. I giggled and patted her head.

She almost bit me and I just chuckled and stroked her fur.

"Why are we keeping a kitten? All of the children in this house are dog demons." Sesshomaru said putting his chin on my shoulder. I rolled my eyes and leaned against him.

"She's cute, that's why." I said getting up. I put Nyx in her 'bed' and went upstairs.

I got the box of notebooks and went downstairs before sitting down on the floor. I tied my hair up and then started to take them out of the box.

I gave my sixth grade drawing notebook to him and he started to look through it.

All of the drawings in there were either of him, Inuyasha, Kagome, or me.

I had only drawn people that I was comfortable drawing.

The next drawing notebook of mine was from seventh grade. The drawings inside the notebook were of Izayoi, Kagome, Inuyasha, Inutaisho, Sesshomaru, Jakotsu, Touran, and of random things, like my bedroom, and the sky.

Sesshomaru was still looking through my sixth grade notebook.

"Why are most of these of Inuyasha and I together?" Sesshomaru asked looking up at me.

"When I was in sixth grade Kagome and I were both always imagining you and Inuyasha doing dirty things together." I said looking straight at him with a serious face.

He looked at me like I was crazy and I burst out laughing.

"I'm lying! It's because I thought the both of you were more alike than different, and it was fun drawing the both of you together." I rolled my eyes and handed him the next notebook.

Sesshomaru looked through the notebook with interest and I really didn't want to show him the next notebook. In eighth grade I drew many, many drawings of Sesshomaru kissing me.

I was a lot different now that I was back then. I had a huge obsession with drawing Sesshomaru back then; I didn't spend much time with him since he had always been at work.

I handed the next notebook to him with a blush and he chuckled and took it from me before looking through it.

He looked up at me with an amused look on his face.

I blushed and gave him the next notebook. The rest of them were all drawings of him. Some were pictures of him in his demon gear. I had never seen him in them but I had seen the clothes before.

"These drawings are very good." Sesshomaru pulled me into his lap and put his arms around me and held the notebook in front of my chest.

I leaned against his chest and crossed my arms. He put the notebook down and kissed my neck gently.

"I also used to have a crush on Inuyasha, there's a reason why there are pictures of him in these notebooks." I laughed.

Sesshomaru gave me a slight glare and put his arms around me before looking at the next notebook.

After Sesshomaru had looked through all of the notebooks in the box I put them all back and went back upstairs and put them in my old bedroom.

I came back downstairs and Sesshomaru smiled at me. His ego must have exploded after finding out I've had a crush on him since sixth grade.

"You've liked me for such a long time." Sesshomaru chuckled, pulling me into his lap.

I let out a small shriek and he kissed me gently. I put my hands on his cheeks and kissed him back.

"I love you." I said kissing his cheek.

He kissed me again and put his arms around my waist.

"I love you too." Sesshomaru said before lifting me up and taking me upstairs.

Relaxation time my ass, I'm ready for some fucking.

**I haven't updated in a while, I know. I've been trying to regulate when I updated, but it doesn't really work for me. I will try and update more often, but there are no promises. I would love to hear what you guys think about this chapter! Please review and PM me with some ideas for baby names. I plan to have some lemony parts in the next chapter, so look forward to that! I will try to update in the next month at least once, so please bear with me. It's also currently the middle of my Winter Break and I had two weeks off of school, which really helped me relax a bit and get rid of some of my stress. I lost one of my friends recently and I didn't feel like writing something half-assed. I waiting until I felt like writing to finish this chapter, so I hope you enjoyed it. **


	24. Chapter 21

"Screw you Sesshomaru!" I shrieked before grabbing a pillow off the bed and attacking him with it. He grabbed it with one clawed hand and one second later the feathers fell everywhere in the room.

"I hate you!" I threw another pillow at him and grabbed the lamp off the table before chucking it at him; he caught it before it could touch him. I walked out of the room without glancing back.

I went downstairs to the living room and Nyx was happily sleeping on the couch. I lifted her up and set her down on my lap while I stroked her hair.

If you're wondering what Sesshomaru did…well it's more about something he didn't do. Him, being the idiotic demon that he is, first denied me sex and then said no to me when I asked him to get me a chocolate cake from this amazing bakery close to here.

I'm pregnant, horny, and hungry for something sweet. That is NOT a good combination. At first I started crying and then I got angry about it. I finally snapped when he commented that I shouldn't eat the cake because it was going straight to my ass.

Well what he actually said was 'You're so big' when I crossed my arms over my belly, but I know what he meant! I pouted and remained seated on the couch with the little black kitten.

Sesshomaru came downstairs after a few minutes and I just continued pouting.

"Are you finally going to get me my cake?" I glared at Sesshomaru and he glared back.

"No, but I am leaving until you stop being so stubborn." Sesshomaru then proceeded to walk out the door and then he slammed it. The waterworks then also proceeded to start.

Why doesn't Sesshomaru understand that I'm a pregnant woman, with many sexual needs and obsessive cravings!

I sat on the couch and resisted the urge to find Sesshomaru. If he wanted to be alone, he could go be alone.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

It had been six hours since Sesshomaru left home. SIX GODDAMN HOURS. I gave in and called him an hour ago and I left maybe fifteen messages for him, and I told him I would lock him out if he didn't come home in less than two hours. Fifty three minutes left until I locked the front door and garage.

I was currently lying down on the couch and watching the front door waiting for Sesshomaru to come home, I was kind of worried that he hadn't come back yet.

I heard the garage close and I sat up and Sesshomaru walked back into the house and completely ignored me while hanging up his jacket in the closet.

"Where have you been for the last six and a half hours?" I asked, gently stroking my belly. The babies were attacking me right now and I knew it was because Sesshomaru hadn't been around me and I was a bit angry.

"I was with my friends, people that I knew before I got you pregnant." I huffed and made a face. So now he apparently regretted getting me pregnant.

"Alright, fine, you could've just said you regret getting me pregnant." I slowly got off the couch, not on purpose…it just took a while to get up with my belly in the way. I started walking upstairs and Sesshomaru caught my arm and pulled me back.

"Are you trying to kill me?" I shrieked when I almost tripped down the stairs, I pulled myself away and sat down on the stairs.

"Why are you so infuriating? I didn't say I regretted getting you pregnant, why do you always have to put words into my mouth?" Sesshomaru asked pacing a bit before sighing and leaning against the wall next to me.

"Why didn't you come home for six hours?" I huffed and crossed my arms as best as I could. My boobs were in the way. Sesshomaru glanced down at my chest and I blushed.

"I needed a break." Sesshomaru kneeled down in front of me and I made a 'hmph' sound and turned my head. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and kissed my cheek before rubbing my belly. The babies kicked his hand gently and I pouted.

"The babies may like you right now, but I don't." I said quietly. The babies continued to kick their daddy and he kissed me gently…he was probably just trying to get me horny so I would forgive him.

"Stop it; I'm not in the mood." Sesshomaru sighed and went to the garage and came back after a few minutes with a box in his hand, it was the recognizable box of the bakery that I was obsessed with…I guess he did get my cake. He walked back over to me with a piece of the cake and gave it to me.

"Thank you for the peace offering, but I'm still mad." I ate some of the cake and moaned. I still had my food sex noises while I was pregnant.

"I love…this cake." I was going to say 'I love you' but decided to just tease Sesshomaru and continue to pretend I was mad at him. At least there would be some sexy make-up sex later.

I finished my cake and Sesshomaru helped me up off the stairs so I could go put my plate in the sink. The kids were at still at Inutaisho and Izayoi's place, I went back to Sesshomaru and wrapped my arms around him.

"I'm sorry for overreacting." I said with a pout. Sesshomaru just hugged me and kissed my head. I felt so short right now; he was almost a foot taller than me.

"Just don't throw another lamp at me." I blushed and kept my arms wrapped around him. He lifted me up bridal style and went upstairs quickly before plopping me down on the bed and kissing me gently.

I pushed him away after a minute and sat up.

"I'm not in the mood anymore, I'm tired and the babies are kicking really hard, and I'm just really sore." Sesshomaru seemed a bit…sex deprived, but I didn't really want to have sex right now.

"Alright, if you're tired then you should sleep. I'll pick up the kids tomorrow morning." I nodded and kissed him gently.

"Where were you when you weren't a home?" I asked quietly. I was scared that he was just going to walk out on me if I ever got angry like that again.

"I was at a bar with some colleagues, nothing happened. One of them picked a fight with me about how I'd changed in the past few years, and how I wasn't cold and ruthless anymore." I frowned and lay down comfortably.

"I'm sorry for being mean." I was already starting to cry. Sesshomaru just let my cry for a little while and then he comforted me.

"I need to know that you're not going to get violent when you're angry. Is that the type of example you want to set for the kids?" Sesshomaru laid down with me and rubbed my belly gently.

"You're right, I won't get violent anymore…You have to promise not to run away when you're angry. I don't want the kids thinking you can just walk away whenever you want." I said turning to him and giving him a look. He nodded and continued stroking my belly.

"Sleep now," Sesshy kissed my forehead and I yawned and nodded. I got up and threw off my clothes before putting on one of Sesshomaru's shirts and his boxers before climbing into bed. Sesshomaru took off everything but his boxers before coming in next to me and putting his arms around my body. I quickly fell asleep while he gently rubbed the underside of my belly.

"I love you," I mumbled, lightly patting his face before snuggling up to him and finally drifting off to sleep.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

I woke up with a scream and tears streaming down my cheeks. It was the same dream I had been having for the past few weeks. The nightmares about my parent's death were coming back and I had no idea why.

Sesshomaru was comforting me in his arms attempting to calm me down. My breathing was still quick and frightened but my cries had stopped.

"Tell me what happened." Sesshomaru didn't ask me, he demanded me to tell him. I took a few deep breaths before rubbing my tears away.

"The nightmares are back, except it's all about my parents." My voice was barely a whisper. The tears came flooding back as I remembered the dream.

"The last time you had nightmares about your parents was over ten years ago." Sesshomaru pressed his lips against my temple and he continued rubbing my back.

"This time the nightmare was mostly about the fact that my parents aren't going to be here when we get married. They never got to meet their grandchildren, I miss them so much." I buried my face into his neck and he tightened his arms around me.

"I know you miss them." I nodded and just breathed in the comforting scent of Sesshomaru.

"Who's going to walk me down the aisle?" I cried and wrapped my arms around Sesshomaru's neck.

"Inutaisho would love walking you down the aisle." Sesshomaru rested his head on my shoulder. I checked the clock and saw that it was still three o'clock in the morning.

"We should go back to sleep." I wiped away my tears again and we both lay back down on the bed. His arms continued to stay wrapped around me.

I couldn't fall asleep and I really didn't want to. I was scared that the nightmares would come back if I fell asleep. Sesshomaru was already fast asleep and he looked so cute and peaceful. I stroked the demon markings on his cheeks and his nose scrunched up…he's so adorable sometimes.

I ran my fingers through his soft silver hair…I can't believe I'm saying this, but I am jealous of Sesshomaru's hair. It's so soft and perfect and everything. Mine was dark brown and boring.

"Why aren't you asleep yet?" Sesshomaru asked suddenly opening his eyes while I played with his hair. I got scared and then started laughing really hard.

"I can't sleep; I don't want to have another nightmare." I said trying to hold back my giggles. I don't know why I felt like laughing so much…

"You need to sleep or you'll be overtired." Sesshomaru rubbed my belly and held me closer to his body. He kissed my neck and I moaned. Sesshy chuckled and kissed my forehead, continuing to rub my belly. I fell asleep after a few minutes.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

When I woke up Sesshomaru wasn't in bed. He probably went to go pick up the kids. I went to the bathroom and changed into something comfortable. I checked the garage and none of the cars were gone. Knowing Sesshomaru he probably ran there since Izayoi had taken our big car to take the kids over to their house.

I yawned and sat down on the couch before lying down and dozing off again. I woke up when I heard the front door open and the kids all ran inside. Sesshomaru closed the door and gave Asa to me, he looked like he had been crying.

"What happened baby boy?" He was holding onto me pretty tight.

"I miss you mommy," I kissed his forehead and rubbed his back gently.

"He started crying when he woke up and realized you weren't there." Taro said patting Asa's head before going upstairs with the rest of his siblings.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there, baby." Asa stopped crying and I got up off the couch and went upstairs to the nursery. Sesshomaru tried to take Asa back but he refused to leave my arms. I checked to see if he needed his diaper changed and he didn't. I put his clothes from yesterday in the hamper before lifting him up and bouncing him in my arms.

"Is okay," Asa kissed my cheek and rested his head on my shoulder before I went back downstairs.

I went to the couch and sat down. Asa was already falling asleep so I put him in the swing. I was starting to feel a bit tired. I sat down on the couch and leaned back to get comfortable.

I felt really hot and I wanted to go back to sleep. After about what seemed like five minutes I suddenly started to feel nauseous and quickly got up before going to the bathroom and throwing up. Ugh, it's like morning sickness all over again.

Sesshomaru walked into the bathroom while I was sitting and leaning against the bathtub. I got up and washed my mouth before I could say anything there was a thermometer shoved in my mouth. I made a face and Sesshomaru just chuckled.

"You have a fever of 39C." Sesshomaru rubbed my belly gently. He lifted me up and took me to the bedroom and went downstairs. Sesshomaru came back upstairs after a few minutes and tossed a water bottle to me.

"I called Dai and he said to just keep you hydrated and to get your fever down. I set up a doctor's appointment for you tomorrow." I nodded and Sesshomaru gave me some Tylenol with my water.

I was starting to feel sick again and I took another mad dash to the bathroom to throw up. Sesshy held my hair back and rubbed my back gently while I puked. Ugh, I hate this.

"I feel like crap, how the fuck did I get sick in like three seconds." It was probably because I ate something bad…I haven't eaten today though…I really did not want to be sick right now.

The babies were kicking like crazy. I went downstairs after a few minutes, being upstairs was boring. Sesshomaru made me stay on the couch while he got me something to eat.

I rubbed my belly and the babies kicked harder than before. It was actually starting to hurt quite a bit. Sesshomaru walked into the room and gave me my soup and sat down next to me.

"The babies are attacking me," I mumbled in between sips of soup. Sesshomaru chuckled and the kids all ran downstairs and sat down on the floor before turning the TV on. I wonder what their hurry to watch TV was…

Sesshomaru rubbed my belly and the babies stopped kicking so hard, they kicked his hand gently. I giggled when I felt them start to wiggle around. One of them pressed against my bladder and I waddled to the bathroom to pee.

When I came back to the living room Asa was in Sesshomaru's arms and he was giggling and bouncing up and down and saying random things.

"I want mama." Asa said loudly to everyone in the room. I chuckled and lifted him up with a little grunt, Sesshomaru gave me a disapproving look and I rolled my eyes before sitting down.

Sesshomaru shoved a bottle of water at me and I rolled my eyes again before taking a sip. I wasn't feeling too sick right now; my stomach was slightly churning though.

Three seconds later I was giving Asa back to Sesshomaru and quickly waddling to the bathroom to throw up. Guess I spoke to soon…I walked back to the living room and all the kids were just looking at me.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Akina asked cocking her head to the side…she looked like a puppy at that moment; her ears started twitching on the top of her head too.

"I'm just feeling a little bit bad." I said with a shrug before sitting down. All of the kids got up and smothered me with a hug.

"What was that for?" I chuckled when all of them plopped down with me on the couch. It was nice to have them all together so we could have a little cuddle time.

"I thought that if you were feeling bad you should get a lot of hugs, because they always make me feel better." Akina said wrapping her arms around me, I started laughing when she couldn't even get them halfway around me because of my big belly.

"Thank you, that did make me feel better." I kissed her forehead and smiled at all of them. Sesshomaru put Asa in my lap and I kissed his cheeks.

"Mama, you're weird." Asa giggled and gave me a cute little kiss on my cheek before getting up and running out of the room. Sesshomaru went to go make sure he didn't hurt himself.

"Momma, I wanna go somewhere for our birthday." Kin said after Sesshomaru was gone.

"Where do you wanna go, Kin?" I asked while the kids all looked at me. Kin took a minute to think and Sesshomaru came back with Asa running in front of him.

"I don't know." Kin shrugged.

"I think it's time for a little nap, what do you think?" All the kids ran upstairs…they still really liked nap time. Sesshomaru helped me up and I lifted up Asa and took him upstairs and went to the nursery. I put his pajamas on and put him in his crib. Sesshomaru and I were going to get a big boy bed for him for his first birthday.

Once Asa was comfortable I checked on the kids and made sure all of them were tucked in and comfy before going back to the bedroom with Sesshomaru. I lay down on the bed after changing into one of Sesshomaru's big shirts and he stripped down to his boxers before getting into bed with me. I kissed him roughly and Sesshomaru pushed me away and wrapped his arms around me before kissing my forehead and rubbing my belly gently. I yawned and closed my eyes before slowly falling asleep.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

When I woke up Sesshomaru wasn't in bed with me and I felt very warm and sick. I had to throw up five minutes after waking up. I got out of the bathroom and changed clothes before going downstairs. I didn't even feel like eating breakfast right now. Wow…I slept through dinner yesterday.

I checked the time once I was downstairs and saw that it was already noon…I've never slept for more than thirteen hours before…I must have been really exhausted. Maybe I slept a lot because I'm sick?

I plopped down on the couch where Sesshomaru was sitting with Asa on his lap with his cell phone in his hand. Asa climbed over into my lap. The rest of the kids were eating lunch in the kitchen.

"Hi, Inukimi." Sesshomaru greeted…well it wasn't a very warm greeting for your own mother. I giggled when I easily heard the response she gave him.

"_Can't you call me mother?!" _Inukimi was so funny sometimes. Sesshomaru just ignored that sentence and continued to speak. I tuned him out and snuggled Asa. Nyx jumped up onto the couch and into Asa's lap. She seemed to like Asa the most.

"Alright, Inukimi is going to watch the kids so I can take you to the doctor." I nodded and got off the couch and stretched a bit. I was already feeling better. Maybe it's just a stomach bug; I hope it isn't anything serious. I left Asa on the couch with Nyx and went to the bathroom.

By the time I came back to the living room Asa was already in Inukimi's arms and she was playing with him while the kids sat down on the floor and did random things.

The girls were watching a TV show and the boys were running around, like usual. I put Nyx down on the couch next to Asa and he giggled and reached out for the black cat.

Sesshomaru rushed me out of the house to the car, he already called Dr. Oshiro. Sesshy was so paranoid sometimes, this was probably something simple.

He started driving and I felt sick again, he didn't even get out of the driveway before I opened the door and threw up again…Eww. I rested my head on my hands and Sesshomaru rubbed my back. I pushed him away and closed the car door.

"Just go before I throw up again." I made a face and found gum in the glove compartment; at least I don't have the taste of puke in my mouth anymore.

Sesshomaru drove really slowly so I smacked him and told him I wasn't carsick. Man, he gets really worried about everything.

I was starting to feel a bit sleepy. I got comfortable and closed my eyes for a few seconds.

Sesshomaru shook me gently when we got to the doctor's office. I got up and got out of the car…only to throw up once again, at least this time it wasn't on the concrete. There was a conveniently placed trash bin.

I hate throwing up. Sesshomaru and I went inside and we were taken in quickly. A nurse shoved a thermometer into my mouth and then took my weight before showing me to an examination room. I glared at her, she was totally checking out Sesshomaru's ass.

Two seconds later I was throwing up in the trash can in the examination room while Sesshomaru rubbed my back. Dai walked into the room while I was washing my mouth.

"Alright, so you've been throwing up a lot and you have a fever. You've also lost six pounds since the last time you were here, which is not good." How the hell did I lose weight, I've been eating so much.

Dr. Oshiro did a throat swab to do the tests for the flu and stomach flu. Ugh, I do NOT want to be sick right now.

**Two Days Later**

Well I have the stomach flu, and Dr. Oshiro said I shouldn't eat anything that's rough on my stomach. I haven't been able to keep anything down anyways.

The kids were at Inutaisho and Izayoi's house right now and Sesshomaru and I were planning on moving there again until these babies are born.

I rubbed my belly and yawned, I hadn't gotten out of bed the whole day and I didn't feel like getting up anyways.

"You need to get up and pack." Sesshomaru said leaning against the doorframe.

"No." I pouted and covered my head with the bed sheets. I was already starting to feel sick again. Sesshomaru threw the sheets off me and pulled me out of bed. I made a face and yawned before changing my clothes and folding and shoving clothes into a big suitcase.

"I'm done now. Can you make me some ramen?" I plopped down on the bed and Sesshomaru chuckled and left the room. I was planning on going shopping with Jakotsu and Kagome today; I needed some best friend time.

The babies started kicking and I giggled and rubbed my belly, Sesshomaru walked into the bedroom and gave me my ramen. I kissed him gently and he pulled away with a chuckle.

I started eating my ramen and finished it within like three seconds. No one really knew this but Sesshomaru absolutely loved ramen, which is something he would never admit, especially since it gave him something in common with Inuyasha. Sesshy had a huge secret stash of instant ramen in the kitchen.

I went downstairs after I was done eating and I brushed my hair and stuff. Jakotsu was going to pick me up in ten minutes. I sat down on the couch and Nyx jumped up into my lap and started purring and resting her head on my belly, the babies kicked her head and she jumped up and just stared at me for a second before sitting back down.

I heard a honk from outside and I gave Sesshomaru a goodbye kiss before leaving. When I sat down in the car Kagome and Jakotsu were just staring at my belly…I guess I've gotten bigger since the last time I saw them.

"You're still small compared to your first pregnancy." Jakotsu said reassuringly when he saw the look on my face; he patted my big belly before starting to drive. I was already starting to feel like throwing up, I probably should have stayed at home, but being at home was so boring.

Sesshomaru needed some alone time to finish some work stuff anyways. I rubbed my belly and took my phone out of my pocket. I had an email from Izayoi, it was a bunch of pictures of the kids eating cupcakes, it was adorable and they all had frosting all over their faces. Asa was shoving a cupcake in his face in one picture; I was definitely getting these printed out to put in the hallway.

We got to the mall pretty fast and went to a maternity shop first. Jakotsu pushed me down into a chair while he and Kagome went around the store and got a bunch of clothes for me to try on. The first thing I tried on was a strapless sundress. When I put it on my boobs looked huge and I felt so big. I looked good in it though.

I remember when I went in labor last time and came downstairs super wet only wearing a sundress. Sesshomaru spent like five minutes staring at my breasts. Sesshomaru has always been a boob man.

I walked out of the dressing room and Kagome took a picture of me…she always loved doing this and then sending the pictures to Sesshomaru to see what he would say. I went back into the dressing room and changed into the next outfit was a pair of jeans and a pretty shirt.

"Sesshomaru said that he would never let you wear the dress in public." I snorted…oh Sesshomaru, such a possessive mate. I made Sesshomaru promise not to get me pregnant for at least a year after these babies were born.

Kagome, Izayoi, Inukimi and I had already started planning the wedding months ago so after these babies were born we were going to have the wedding. I was hoping we could have the wedding in April. Asa's birthday was in seven weeks and I was due in about eight weeks so I was hoping the babies would be here before April 14th, it was currently the first week of February.

Jakotsu shoved me back into the dressing room and I changed into another dress, this one was very tight fitting dress. You could even see the little feet lumps as the babies kicked, it was absolutely adorable.

I stroked my belly and the babies started to kick my hand. Kagome patted my belly after taking a picture of me. I went back into the dressing room and my phone rang. Oh lord, was Sesshomaru going to come fuck me in the dressing room, because that would be sexy as hell.

"Hello?" I answered the phone quietly so Kagome and Jakotsu wouldn't hear.

"If Kagome sends me one more picture of you in a dress I am going to find you and kidnap you." I giggled and the babies started kicking again.

"I don't have any disagreements with that, we haven't had sex in like four days." It was funny how much I craved sex while I was pregnant, I'm sure Sesshomaru was going to come kidnap me soon.

He disconnected and I giggled…I hope he does come kidnap me. I changed out of the dress and we bought the stuff that I tried on before leaving the shop. I didn't really need baby clothes for the first few months since the four of these pups would be little puppies. Inutaisho had a few more of those necklaces made so the babies would be able to shift to their human form without any effort.

We went to a few more stores and I didn't really pay attention because I was starting to feel really sick. I went to the bathroom four times because I needed to throw up. Jakotsu took me home sooner than I wanted. I went inside the house and closed the front door before tossing my bags to the side and plopping down on the couch.

The waterworks started for no reason whatsoever and a few seconds later I was sobbing on the couch. I definitely caught Sesshomaru off guard when he walked into the living room with his laptop. He put it down on the coffee table and sat down next to me before pulling me into his lap.

"What's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked once I stopped sobbing.

"I wanted to keep shopping, but then I felt sick. Why do I want to keep shopping? I hate shopping!" I buried my face into Sesshomaru's neck and pouted for a while.

"Do you want me to get you some ice cream?" My bad mood was instantly lifted and I smiled and kissed him gently.

"Cookie dough please," I giggled when Sesshomaru chuckled and patted my belly. I was actually feeling nice, for the first time in the last few days I was actually craving a food item…well ice cream isn't really a food.

Sesshomaru came back with my ice cream quickly and I devoured it slowly. We were planning to move in with Izayoi and Inutaisho tonight since I was starting to miss the kids. They had been away from me for almost twenty-four hours!

"Can we go now?" I mumbled through a mouthful of ice cream and Sesshomaru nodded. I attempted to get off the couch and I pouted at Sesshomaru and he helped me up so I could go wash my bowl while he put the bags in the car.

I put the clothes I bought today in my bag…Sesshomaru really seemed to like them. It would have been fun if he really did come and kidnap me from the mall and have his way with me.

"Sesshy, the next time I go shopping, please kidnap me and have sex with me." I said while getting into the passenger seat of the car. Nyx was in the backseat in a pet carrier and I could hear her slightly purring while she slept.

Sesshomaru tossed a blanket to me and I giggled. He really knew me well enough to know I was going to sleep on our way there. I yawned and covered myself with the blanket before closing my eyes. I can't wait to see my babies!

**Yeah I know, sucky ending. I kind of feel like it moved a bit fast at the end of the chapter but I really wanted to end it there. I know that I haven't updated since January and I'm extremely sorry for that. I haven't had any time and honestly I wasn't so interested in writing for a while. I'm hoping that I'll get my writing 'mojo' back and be a better author and make you guys happier with more updates! I don't have any excuses for not updating for such a long time, but I do want to tell all of you that I have had a few really bad friendships in the past few months and honestly I've pondered some really messed up things for a while, and it's definitely impacted my writing quite a bit. I'm hoping that with the summer I can feel a bit better about myself. Anyways, I would love to get some input for this chapter and I'm glad to say I'm at 87 reviews…maybe I'll update a bit quicker if I get that to 100 with this chapter? 13 reviews for one chapter should be so hard to achieve :) But really, I will try really hard to start being more interested in my writing. Till next time!**


	25. Chapter 22

**I know…I haven't updated in like forever. I'm really sorry for neglecting this story and all my other fanfictions. I hope you guys can forgive me! It's spring break where I am so I decided that since I have free time I should finally update my stories. I can promise that I will never wait longer than six months to update a fanfiction every again, it's absolutely unacceptable. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

When I woke up it took a few minutes to realize where I was. I totally forgot we had moved into Inutaisho and Izayoi's place and were probably going to stay until these babies were a few weeks old before moving back.

I was getting closer and closer to my due date and I had a doctor's appointment today. I was pretty sure that these four would come early and so did Sesshomaru. They were all growing faster than expected anyways, so it wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing if they came a few weeks early. I just wanted them here before Asa's birthday.

I glanced to my right and saw that Sesshomaru was still asleep next to me. He pulled me closer to his body and kissed my temple…I guess he isn't asleep. I just closed my eyes again and relaxed into him. I really enjoy just lying down with Sesshomaru once in a while.

Our moment of relaxation was soon interrupted by our wonderful children. The kids burst through the door and attacked us on the bed. Gina walked into the room last, holding Asa's hand. Taro and Gina took their 'big brother' and 'big sister' jobs very seriously, they were always making sure Asa was okay and I found it absolutely adorable.

"Hey momma, can we go for a walk today?" Tomo asked glancing up at me with his huge eyes. The kids were getting cuter and cuter every day. I was totally going to give in when Sesshomaru interrupted me.

"No, your mother is very far in her pregnancy and it isn't safe for her to walk around too much." Tomo looked a bit disappointed but his attention was quickly drawn away by his siblings and he just shrugged and started talking to Akina. Sesshomaru put his hand on my belly and the babies kicked his hand gently.

I am really sure that I don't want ANY more kids after this…maybe I should get my tubes tied. That would kind of guarantee that I wouldn't get pregnant again…although I'm sure Sesshomaru would be incredibly opposed to that idea.

"Hey kids, go downstairs to your grandma. I'm sure she's already cooking breakfast." With the mention of food all of the kids immediately tried to run downstairs. I laughed when they all struggled to get out of the door at the same time. Keiko eventually got tired of being stuck in the back and just jumped over all of her siblings to get downstairs….I never realized that the kids were starting to embrace their demon side.

"Maybe you should start teaching the kids about their demon heritage. I mean they will be going to preschool soon." I nudged Sesshomaru and he just nodded in agreement and went back to rubbing my belly. Oi, this man is just obsessed with how huge I am. I can't wait until I'm super tiny again…I don't even want to think about how I'll look post pregnancy.

Sesshomaru finally got up and helped me out of bed. I went to the bathroom for a bath and was starting to take off my clothes when Sesshomaru followed me and took over. I giggled when he lifted me onto the bathroom counter and started trailing kisses down my neck.

We weren't allowed to have sex and I wasn't allowed to orgasm, but that didn't mean we couldn't have a little fun in the bath. Sesshomaru started the water and threw in some of my jasmine vanilla scented bath foam.

"God I'm huge." I stroked the side of my belly and scowled at the stretch marks. Sesshomaru just kissed me gently and put his hands on my gigantic hips. I'm just so big…ugh.

"You are not that big. Do you even remember how big you were during your first pregnancy?" I made a face at Sesshomaru for his comment and he just chuckled and went back to rubbing my belly. I wrapped my arms around his waist and started kissing him. He pulled away before I could deepen my kisses.

I huffed and just decided to finally sit in my bath. Sesshomaru helped me sit down and I just relaxed in the bath. Sesshomaru eventually sat down behind me and pulled me into his lap. He wrapped his arms around me and started to rub my belly, I totally knew he was going to do that. He couldn't keep his hands off my belly. I was definitely going to give birth before the 30 week mark.

Sesshy and I sat in the bath for about ten minutes before he started washing me. I giggled when he spent five minutes gently scrubbing my belly while playing tag with the babies.

"Can I wash you?" I asked after a couple minutes. Sesshomaru chuckled.

"Of course you can." I grinned and grabbed the soap from him, starting to lather soap onto his body. I trailed my hands downwards and eventually took his length into my hand and began stroking it. Sesshomaru hissed in pleasure and pushed me away.

"If you don't stop I'm going to fuck you right here." Sesshomaru kissed my neck and started rinsing the soap off my body. Aw, there goes my fun. The shower was soon much too quickly and I was seriously disappointed that I didn't get to have some fun.

I changed into sweatpants and one of Sesshomaru's sweatshirts once I was dry and Sesshy started to blow dry my hair, since apparently I was incapable of doing it myself. After he was done he let me dry his hair and we went downstairs to spend some time with the kids. Ugh, soon enough I'm not even going to be able to spend time with my babies.

I am really not looking forward to the rest of my pregnancy.

**1 Week Later**

Well I'm officially on bed rest, and it isn't fun at all. I'm constantly tired and my feet are so sore. Sesshomaru is so sure that I'm going to give birth at some point this week…and I kind of agree with him. Even Dai thinks that I'll give birth early. Sesshomaru walked into the bedroom with Asa after a few minutes. His parents were out with Taro, Tomo, Hayato, Kin, Gina, Akina and Keiko.

"Mama, I want mama." Asa reached out for me and I giggled and took him from his father. He wrapped his arms around my neck and attempted to wrap his legs around me. It wasn't working with my gigantic belly in the way; Sesshomaru sat down and rubbed my belly. This was kind of weird, having Sesshomaru randomly rubbing my belly while I held Asa.

"I need to go to the bathroom." I announced, putting Asa down next to me and pushing Sesshomaru's hands away. He got up to help me to the bathroom and I glared at him until he sat back down on the bed. I went to the bathroom quickly and when I came back to the bedroom Sesshomaru was tickling Asa.

Asa was shrieking in laughter and I just laughed and sat down on the bed. The babies started kicking frantically and I rubbed my belly trying to help them calm down. Sesshomaru seemed to sense my discomfort and he started rubbing my belly. Asa ran out of the bedroom while we weren't paying attention and Sesshomaru quickly left the room to chase after him.

I decided to change out of my pajamas and go downstairs to find them. Asa was in the living room tackling with Sesshomaru when I got down there. The babies started kicking again and I felt the stretching sensation that I had felt during my first and second pregnancy. I let out a groan and keeled over in pain.

Sesshomaru glanced up at me immediately to see what was wrong. I sat down on the couch and tried to get the babies to calm down a bit, it wasn't working at all. The moment I started feeling a bit sick I knew this would happen, and that labor wouldn't be far behind.

"I'm fine, don't worry." I could tell Sesshomaru wasn't buying my act but he went back to playing with Asa. I leaned back against the couch and relaxed a bit. Maybe half an hour later Asa was asleep on a blanket on the floor.

I asked Sesshomaru to help me up and my water broke right as I was getting up. I sighed and just leaned against Sesshomaru's body for a couple seconds before finally letting go. I knew this would happen.

"Alright, I'm going upstairs to wash up a bit and you need to grab the hospital bag." Sesshomaru and I weren't panicked at all at this point. We had been through this before, so it wasn't very scary at all. Sesshomaru helped me upstairs since I knew I wouldn't be able to get there myself. I got into the shower and got out in ten minutes.

The contractions started when I was getting my clothes on. When I went back downstairs Izayoi and Inutaisho were in the living room with all the kids. Akina and Keiko immediately attacked me in a hug and I laughed and soothed their hair down. All the kids gave me a hug and soon enough Sesshomaru and I were headed to the hospital. Izayoi and Inutaisho said they would bring the kids to the hospital when I was getting close to labor.

I was pleasantly surprised by the fact that nothing felt hectic. Maybe this labor will be easy.

**14 Hours Later**

Okay, this labor is definitely not easy. I have been here for such a long time and I'm only two centimeters dilated. This is torture! Sesshomaru keeps trying to stroke my hair and it isn't comforting at all. I JUST WANT THESE BABIES OUT OF ME. I was about to yell at someone to give me drugs when I felt a strong pain in my abdomen.

One of the nurses yelled for Dr. Oshiro and I was on the verge of sobbing. Sesshomaru took my hand and tried to calm me down a little, it didn't work at all. Dr. Oshiro came into the room after a minute and checked all my charts before finally speaking.

"The babies are in stress because labor is not going as it should. I think an emergency C-section is the safest way to deliver the babies." I calmed down a little after I knew what was going on.

"If it's what you think is best, then we should go along with it. But can we at least wait a little longer to see if the babies can be delivered naturally?" Dr. Oshiro thought about it for a second and finally nodded in agreement. I wasn't too keen on a cesarean section, but for the safety of the pups I was fine with it.

About two hours had passed when I finally passed five centimeters dilated. I was actually quite relieved when Dr. Oshiro said that they babies could be birthed naturally. Sesshomaru stayed by my side and didn't say a word, even when I was yelling at him for getting me pregnant again.

"I swear to god Sesshomaru, these are our last children. No more!" I glared at my lovely fiancé…Sesshomaru looked so defeated, I felt a bit bad for a moment and then got another contraction and let out a cry of pain. One of the nurses told me that I needed to turn on my side soon, and Sesshomaru immediately helped me turn over. Ugh. These babies better be here soon.

_**~ Flashback ~**_

_Sesshomaru and I had been thinking about baby names for the last few hours and were getting nowhere. I was completely sure that I wanted to name one of the babies Daichi, but Sesshomaru didn't agree with me._

"_Come on Sesshy, what names _do_ you like?" Sesshomaru gave me a look and thought about it for a minute before responding._

"_I like the name Tora for our son, and the names Aiko, Haruna, and Emi for the girls." I thought about the names for a second and decided that I liked all the names except for Emi._

"_How about the name Kanae instead of Emi," Sesshomaru tightened his arms around my waist and finally nodded in agreement._

_**~ Flashback ~**_

When I opened my eyes I realized that I had fallen asleep. Sesshomaru was still next to me and he was stroking my hair gently. I smiled at him and then a contraction hit and I let out a small groan of pain.

"You're nine centimeters dilated; Dr. Oshiro is getting ready for the birth." I nodded and Sesshomaru just continued to stroke my hair. After a few minutes Dr. Oshiro took his place at the foot of the hospital bed thingy and told me it was safe to push.

I gave a starting push and I couldn't really feel it. I just continued to push. It didn't really feel like anything was happening. Sesshomaru helped me turn onto my back and I started pushing again.

"Head is out, keep pushing Rin!" I took a few deep breaths before pushing with a loud scream. Oh lord this is so much more painful than I remember. The last time I gave birth was actually really easy.

"It's a boy." A fuzzy little thing was placed on my chest and I was surprised to see that the pup was smaller than Asa was when he was born; my lovely little Tora. Sesshomaru immediately started cleaning the pup and I resumed my pushing. I was already starting to get really tired after a few pushes. I burst into tears at the pain and finally took a thirty second break.

"I can't fucking do this!" I just wanted to give up and sleep for the rest of my life. Why couldn't the babies wait one more freaking day to be born?! I resumed my pushing after taking a few deep breaths and let out a small sob. Baby number two was out within a couple minutes. I knew that this was Haruna just looking at her.

"Rin, you need to continue pushing; only two more babies to go." Sesshomaru tried to soothe me, but it didn't work at all. Ugh! I wish he was the woman so he would have to go through this torture. If he knew how terrible this felt he wouldn't want so many kids.

"Shut the fuck up!" I growled as I continued my pushing. Baby number three was out very quickly and I was a bit scared when she wasn't letting out puppy squeals and squeaks. Sesshomaru just began cleaning her and soon enough my ears were graced with beautiful sounds from the pup. Here's Aiko.

I started pushing again and after three really strong pushes my baby girl Kanae was finally out. I collapsed against the pillows once all four babies were out. Thank god. I fell asleep almost instantaneously.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

When I woke up I felt unusually clean and I was in a new hospital room. Sesshomaru was asleep on a chair next to me and I smiled when I realized that my babies were finally here. I glanced over at the bassinet in the corner and saw all four of my beautiful wiggling pups.

"Sesshomaru, get up." I smacked him and he shot up. He looked so disheveled and tired…I couldn't help but laugh at his expression. My eyes finally went back to the babies and he followed my gaze and stood up to stretch.

"My parents are here with the kids. Maybe we should let them finally see the babies?" I chuckled and nodded. Sesshomaru somehow managed to get all four pups onto the bed at once before leaving the room to gather everyone inside. The kids were the first to run in and then Izayoi and Inutaisho walked in and Inukimi came in carrying Asa. Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku were trailing in behind them. Namie was sitting in Kagome's arms.

"They're puppies like me!" Asa exclaimed the moment he saw his little siblings. I chuckled and nodded, Asa reached out for me and Sesshomaru took him instead.

"This is Tora." I handed my son to Izayoi and she immediately began cooing over him.

"This is Haruna," She went to Inutaisho, "and this is Aiko." I handed her to Sango. "Finally, this little one is Kanae." I handed her to Inukimi and I could see that she was immediately wrapped around my daughter's finger. I do make some pretty adorable babies with Sesshomaru, what grandmother wouldn't be proud of these wonderful children.

The pups were passed around until they all came back to me. Inutaisho and Izayoi produced four small gift boxes and gave them to me with a smile. I gave them a suspicious look but opened the boxes.

"Oh! Thank you so much." I hugged both of them and put the necklaces on the babies. They were duplicates of the necklace Asa was given when he was a baby. These necklaces would make the babies shift into their human forms. Within seconds all four of my pups were sleeping infants.

Sesshomaru and I put onesies on all of them and they started crying after a couple minutes. I realized that they would probably need to be fed. They hadn't eaten at all since they were born.

"I think the babies are a bit overwhelmed by everyone in here, and they need to be fed." I didn't outright say that everyone should leave, but they got the message. The kids were picked up one my one so they could give me a kiss on the cheek before they left. Izayoi and Inutaisho said they would take them back to their house; Sesshomaru and I had the minivan with us with all four car seats, so they didn't need to stay here.

Once everyone was out of the room I took of my shirt and started feeding Haruna and Tora. Sesshomaru lifted up Aiko and Kanae and attempted to soothe both of them while I was feeding the other babies. I was so proud of myself for creating four more healthy babies, but I was definitely sticking to my no more kids rule…at least not until all of our kids are out of elementary school. Sesshomaru would just have to be okay with that.

I finished feeding the kids and burped them before feeding Aiko and Kanae. Sesshomaru put Haruna and Tora back into the bassinet and did the same with Aiko and Kanae once they were done eating. I just grinned at Sesshomaru once I was done, I could tell we were both excited about having newborn babies again.

"When can we go home?" I asked, getting off the hospital bed to stretch my legs a bit. I was surprised by how good I felt, I knew it's just because I was Sesshomaru's mate, but it was nice to not feel so icky and pregnant anymore.

"Dr. Oshiro said we can leave today if you're feeling up for it." I nodded and stretched a bit before going to the bathroom in the room. I grabbed the hospital bag on my way in so I could change out of the hospital gown I was in.

I took a quick shower and towel dried my hair. I glanced at my naked body in the mirror and I really disliked what I saw. I had light stretch marks all around my hips and the bottom of my belly…and I had flab. I sighed before putting on some comfortable sweatpants and a short sleeved shirt.

I came out of the bathroom and saw Sesshomaru walking around trying to get Aiko to calm down, she was whimpering and kept nuzzling against Sesshomaru's chest. I walked over to them and stroked her back comfortingly and she calmed down after a couple minutes.

I saw that Sesshomaru had brought the baby carriers in from the car and that he had already gotten Tora settled in his carrier. I took Aiko from Sesshy and put her in one of the other carriers while Sesshomaru got Kanae into another carrier. Haruna was still asleep once we were done and continued to sleep as I put her into the last carrier.

I put a blanket on top of all of them before pulling up the handles and lifting up Haruna and Tora's carriers while Sesshomaru got Kanae and Aiko's carriers. We started getting the babies into the car and we were done after about ten minutes. Sesshomaru went back inside to get the hospital bag and soon enough we were on our way back home.

Sesshomaru and I had decided that we were staying with Izayoi and Inutaisho for eight more weeks…we would definitely need the help with the kids. Our attention was going to be centered on the four newborn pups for a little while, so it would be easier to have Izayoi and Inutaisho taking care of the other kids.

I was seriously wondering why Sesshomaru and I ever voluntarily decided to have twelve kids together. This is going to be torture for the next few weeks, especially with Asa's birthday coming up.

Hopefully we'll be able to manage for a few weeks…

**2 Weeks Later**

I heard a cry and it woke me up. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was two in the morning and groaned. Sesshomaru was still asleep and I decided to take care of it myself. I got up and went over to where the bassinets were at the foot of the bed.

Kanae was crying and kicking her tiny feet in discomfort. I tried to soothe her by humming, but it didn't work. I sat down on the bed and rocked her gently against my chest. She finally calmed down after a few minutes and Sesshomaru moved around in his sleep. Sesshomaru just looks exhausted.

I put Kanae back in her bassinet and she settled down and quickly fell asleep once again. Tora was awake and wiggling around, I was actually surprised that he wasn't screaming and crying, he was usually the cranky one.

I lifted him out of his bassinet and rubbed his back, trying to lull him back to sleep. He just nuzzled close to me and let out a cute yawn. Sesshomaru sat up and took Tora from me before lying back down. I glanced over at them and smiled, Sesshomaru was just cradling Tora close to his chest and my baby boy was happily falling asleep.

Sometimes I feel as though fathers just have magical powers that make babies sleep. Sesshomaru could make the babies sleep so easily and the babies needed him to sleep most of the time, whereas the babies only needed me for milk and love.

Speaking of milk, my breasts are huge and sore and Sesshomaru is literally so attracted to them. He's always had a thing for big boobs, even though he won't admit it. I was honestly just waiting until it was safe to have sex…I was craving my husband.

Once Tora was asleep I lifted him out of Sesshomaru's arms and put him back into his bassinet before laying back down. Sesshomaru turned and immediately pulled me into his arms. I smiled and nuzzled closer to him before closing my eyes. I really couldn't wish for a better soon-to-be husband.

My happy moment only lasted for a second and then one of the babies started crying. I groaned and covered my head with one of the pillows on the bed. Sesshomaru sighed and got up to get the baby. After about ten minutes it was silent again and I sighed in relief. Sesshomaru and I were both exhausted.

"Maybe we should get a nanny." I muttered into the pillow. I immediately pushed the thought out of my mind, we didn't need a nanny. I was fully capable of taking care of the babies myself, and I had the family to help us. I got up to relieve my bladder and when I came back to bed Sesshomaru was already asleep again. I lay down behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist from behind.

Sesshomaru eventually turned around and I saw that he was asleep. He pushed my hair out of my face and kissed my forehead before wrapping his arms around me. The babies didn't start crying, so I convinced myself that it was okay to relax a little.

Sesshomaru and I just watched each other in a comfortable silence for a while and I eventually started feeling tired. Sesshomaru started purring and rubbed my back, lulling me to sleep. I closed my eyes, finally allowing myself to fall asleep completely, knowing I would dream about my future wedding.

**Yeah I know this chapter was about a thousand words shorter than the last one, and I'm sorry about that. I just wanted to get a chapter out as soon as possible and decided that it was a good spot to end the chapter. Who expected the babies to be born in this chapter? What do you guys think of the names? I really want to know what you guys think!**

**I want to apologize once more for basically ignoring this story and all my other stories for months. It's 3 am right now and I am just so exhausted. I majorly hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter! I love all of you and hope that I still have some fans left, thank you for reading and sticking with me :)**


End file.
